My Name Is Stephanie Michelle
by babesrus2
Summary: Stephanie and Ranger are married. Everything is fine and moving alone nicely until one day their life is turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

_Special thanks to Janet Evanovich for allowing us to use her characters and dream up our own stories. All mistakes are mine, but I plead guilty for working at my computer instead of playing outside. Then again, when I started writing this tale, it was -40!_

Chapter 1

Ranger sat at his desk on five with papers strewn over the top.

He looked at the picture on the desk and smiled that little smile that was reserved for only one person in his life, his Babe. Stephanie Manoso was dressed in her RangeMan uniform with a Kevlar vest on and her web belt with all the standard equipment. Yeah, he was a bit biased as her husband, but did she look hot!

Life was good, in fact it was so good that he sometimes wondered if God had finally rewarded him for all the good things he had done in his life that were beginning to outweigh all the bad.

Speak of the devil and there was a soft knock on the door and Steph walked into his office. She was carrying a brown package in one hand and her face was uncharacteristically blank.

Ranger pushed back from his desk and stood up, stepping around the massive furniture to take her in his arms. She melted into his embrace unconsciously drawing strength from her man.

She spoke into his chest. "This came by courier addressed to me, and the guys downstairs brought it up."

She lifted her arm and twisted the package around from front to back.

"There is no return address. We put a call in but the courier office said it was dropped off at their local depot for delivery. We asked for a copy of the tape from the reception area of the depot and the images that came back show someone about five and a half feet tall. Their features were obscured by a large hat with the brim pointed downward and they were wearing gloves."

Ranger looked at her and spoke.

"What do you think Babe? What's your spidey sense saying?"

Steph chewed on her bottom lip before answering. "My life has pretty much been an open book, but how about just you and I see this together first."

Both of them were silent but they both figured that whatever was in that bag was not going to be good news. Good news never came in plain brown bags with no return address.

Ranger guided her around his desk and sitting down, he pulled her onto his lap. Unconsciously once again, she leaned into him.

Taking a deep breath as if for courage, she held the bag with one hand and pulled the tab opening the top with the other. Putting the now released tab onto the desk, she pushed on each side of the bag peeking inside. There was a folded piece of paper and she pulled it out, holding it by the edges. The writing was in a larger font and was all in capitals.

YOU THINK YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE? WELL, TAKE A LOOK AT THIS.

Stephanie looked in the bag and pulled out a CD case.

Ranger pulled his phone from the holder and texted.

'Core team in my office.'

There was an immediate shuffle of boots moving and the door opened. Les stood in the doorway and he was on the phone.

"As soon as you can, get back here buddy," and he hung up.

Tank strode down the hallway to the doorway, and literally shoved Les into the room. With his massive bulk there was no doubt that if he wanted to go somewhere, well, let's just say that not many men could stop that locomotive of a man.

Les spoke. "Bobby's on his way back from the hospital with Barker. No broken bones, but he's going to be feeling the effects tomorrow."

Les sat on the couch, and Tank moved to the massive armchair by the desk. Ranger continued to sit with Stephanie on his lap.

A text came in to Tanks' phone. He looked at it, typed something, and returned it to his holder.

"Nothing to worry about, Ranger. One of our trucks has a mechanical issue and Al is on his way with the flatbed. He'll advise us what's going on when he figures it out."

Les sat with his phone in his hand. His thumbs were flying over the keys and he chortled as an explosion erupted through the tiny speaker.

Ranger looked at him. "Are you playing games on company time, Santos?"

Les looked up as another explosion sounded. "This is a great game, Ranger and it'll keep our reflexes really, really sharp. I think we should have it downloaded onto all the guys' phones so they can stay sharp too."

Tank snorted. "Yeah, is that along the line that last month we should have downloaded Modern Combat 5 so the guys could practice their close combat and sniper training?"

Ranger glared at Les. "Get rid of it, now. If you want to play that shit, get your own phone and do it on your own time. I'm paying you to work."

Les looked crestfallen but hit the end button. His voice took on a slightly whiney tone. "I was in first place today. Now I have to start all over."

Ranger looked at Les. If he was number one, how long had he been playing? Looking at the clock, it was now almost 1400. The daily meeting ended at 0800 and Les had stated that he had a ton of paperwork needing his attention for the rest of the day. He had been at his cubicle all day except for a dash to the breakroom for something for lunch and a washroom visit.

Ranger looked at Les. "Mats, 0500 tomorrow, and bring your phone. Let's see how well you can defend yourself one handed and not get your ass kicked, again."

Les blanched, but nodded. He'd have to work fast and talk faster to save his beloved Samsung. He'd heard that Hector was muttering about how tired he was replacing phones damaged during work. It was rumored that he had found some antiquated flip phones in a box out of the way in a storeroom.

Was Les about to be the first one to be penalized with that old brick of a thing? Life would get very boring if he had to go back to hunting for each letter on the tiny keypad, no internet to tap into, and no video or Facebook. Worst of all, his 'special file' would be unavailable. It could be a travesty in the making!

The men were used to silence with no unnecessary chatter and they waited patiently for Bobby to arrive. There was a ding on Rangers' phone and he looked at it then stated, "Bobby's back."

The men were watching the door as Bobby knocked and walked in.

"Nothing was broken as confirmed by the x-rays, but Barker's going to need light duty for a week. Next time, I believe that he'll remember our rules about rushing into a situation without proper back-up."

Ranger looked at Tank and he nodded. Barker would be receiving some obviously much needed reminders on safety procedures and back-up regulations.

Ranger then looked at Stephanie. She passed the note to Tank who read it, and handed it over to Les and Bobby. It was now in a clear evidence baggie. The men looked at each other than back at Stephanie.

"Ok, Babe, let's see what's on the CD."

Stephanie took out a CD from the case and handed it to Ranger to insert in his laptop. He motioned and everyone stood up and moved around the desk to see what was on the disk.

There was a request for a password, and they all looked at each other. WTH! This wasn't their disk. Where to start?

Ranger pulled his phone out and pressed a button.

"Hector, my office and bring your laptop."

The men looked at each other, then at Ranger.

Ranger looked back at the men. "He's been working with some new software."

Hector knocked on the door and walked in.

Ranger removed the CD from his computer and handed it to Hector.

"This came by courier and there's a note and this CD. I tried to open it and it requires a password."

Hector, who now had his own computer on the desk beside Ranger inserted the CD into the slot and started to press buttons. His fingers flew over the keys and words and messages scrolled across the screen. The men watched with interest and both Ranger and Stephanie continued to sit in the chair waiting.

As the laptop worked, Hector spoke in heavily accented English.

"People are so lazy when it comes to passwords. The top three passwords have been identified as either: password, 12345 or 123456. Other favorites are qwerty, welcome, and even iloveyou."

He shook his head in disgust.

There was the old adage 'why stand when you can sit', and while they waited for Hector to perform his magic skills on the CD, they all retired back to where they had been seated, silent but watching him as he continued to work.

Hector spoke in heavily accented English since Stephanie did not speak Spanish.

"Boss, any hints to help me?"

Ranger shook his head. "Nothing, I'm afraid."

Hector nodded his head and began to press more buttons.

"I'm going to put through possible password combinations. First we try the months of the year, days of the week, then years. People don't like to take too much time figuring out combinations."

Ranger and Stephanie had front row seats watching Hector work.

Lots of combinations were scrolling across the screen too fast to register, but soon there was a number that appeared on the screen. It was a 1. More scrolling, more numbers flashed then lit up on the screen. The final number flashed on the screen.

Looking at the password, it read, 19811012.

Hector stood up. Motioning the men back over, he pointed to the screen and nodded. There were four pdf's. He pulled a cord out of his pants pocket and attached it to Rangers' printer, printing off the entire disk.

Ranger reached over and grabbed the sheets and handed them to Stephanie to look at first. Mind you, he had his head over her shoulder as she looked at one picture, then slid it behind the others.

One picture was of a girl standing near a building. The sun was shining on palm trees behind her. She looked young, and happy. She was eating an ice cream cone and from her facial expression, she really liked her snack.

Looking at the next picture, she shook her head and slid it behind. The third picture, she stared at it for at least a minute before sliding it behind the others. Same with the fourth.

Her expression was quizzical, almost confused.

Looking at the two of them, the men could clearly see that Rangers' emotions were solidly hidden behind a blank expression. Taking the pictures gently out of her hands, he passed the pictures to Tank.

He looked at them quickly then handed them to Les and Bobby who were standing close together. Other than a tightening of their facial features, nobody said a word.

There were pictures of a young girl with a baby. She looked directly at the camera but it was obvious that her posture was stiff and her eyes showed sadness and almost fear. She was standing on a sidewalk with a row house behind her.

There was a picture of the young girl in a hospital bed, and a newborn baby in her arms. She looked very tired but was looking down with a very serene expression as the young one suckled at her breast.

Another picture looked like it had been cut in half not showing the person standing beside her. They could just glimpse an arm pulling her against someone, almost possessively. It looked like a man's fairly hairy arm and a bit of a tattoo just peeking out. The baby was wrapped in a blanket being held by the mother.

The men looked at Stephanie then back at the woman in the photos. None of the men had known Stephanie when she was a teenager, but to all intents and purposes, the woman in the picture bore a very striking resemblance.

The blanket had slipped a little bit in one picture and a tiny face could be seen. The baby had curly hair.

Stephanie had continued to look at the photo of the young girl holding the baby. She noticed the curly hair, the facial characteristics, and the general physique of the mother.

Bobby was the first to speak.

"Uh, Bomber, are you sure your mom and dad are your birth parents?"

()()()()()

 _Authors Note – password popularity was provided by both Google and Wikipedia._

 _Myrna_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for reading and leaving reviews. With ff down most of the weekend, I was unable to write people and thank them._

 _All mistakes are mine but if Ranger wants to assign a Merry Man to proofread, well, who am I to refuse an offer like that?_

Chapter 2

Ranger was watching Hector. "Hector, talk to me!"

Hector spoke as he was looking at the laptop.

"This picture – see behind the girl to the left? I see a unique home and am checking my files for a hit."

He pressed buttons again and everyone watched as he zoomed in on the background.

Ranger looked at the screen.

"Les, isn't that the Ernest Hemingway House in Key West?"

Les furrowed his brow and finally nodded.

"I think you're right, Ranger. Abuela loved to go there. I swear she knew more about that house than the tour guides!"

He grimaced and looked at Ranger.

"Damn, we almost got caught trying to sneak in there one night, but those cats materialized out of nowhere. They meowed, we screamed like girls and chickened out. Not one of our finer moments!"

Les continued to muse.

"Abuela was petrified of water but she told me about the Christ of the Deep statue down the coast. I think that she would have loved to go and see it if she hadn't been so afraid of the idea of diving. Years later I'd catch her standing and looking out her kitchen window. She told me that she would look out that window and feel her God's love and be comforted. I remember kidding her that some people might call it peeping because it sure looked like she was peering into their neighbors' window."

He spoke again. "I always thought that she was looking toward Cuba, and wondering how it would have been if they had stayed there, and not fled on that rickety boat."

Ranger looked once again at the photo. Could his Babe have been born in the area, a place where his parents had sent him to get away from the bad influences he had begun to hang out with? His Abuela and Abuelo had ruled with an iron fist and kudos to them both, Ranger had turned out a better, stronger person.

He thought back. No, he had not been the model teenager growing up. He'd still gotten into some trouble while living in Florida. He'd found a group of boys that took him in, and while he had been fortunate enough to avoid more legal trouble, he was no choir boy either.

He looked at Stephanie who had a perplexed look on her face.

She kept staring at the young woman and the baby and he could almost see the gears turning in her head.

As a young girl, she had been questioned so many times that she and Val had never looked like sisters. Val had dark, straight hair like their parents. Her mom had always said that her features were the result of a family member long ago and she was a throw-back. Stephanie remembered crying well into the night thinking that she wasn't a real member of the family. A throw-back? It sounded like more a throw-away and her mom and dad must have taken pity and gave her a home. Even that far back, she'd imagined herself like a puppy found on the street and adopted out of pity.

Could she have been more correct than she had thought?

Stephanie looked at her watch. It was four o'clock, too early to go home and beg supper, but early enough that if she timed it right, both her mom and dad would be there. Her dad would be in front of the tv watching the news, waiting for the baseball game.

She stood up and looked at Ranger.

"I need to leave the building."

Ranger nodded his head. Everyone in the room mentally nodded also. They knew where she was headed and what she wanted to ask. It might be an awkward moment in the Plum family home soon.

Ranger stood up also and put his arms around Stephanie giving her a hug.

"Do you want me to come too, Babe?"

Stephanie thought about it then slowly shook her head no.

"Thank you, but no, Ranger. I think this is one conversation I need to discuss alone with my parents."

Shaking her head, she opened the door and slipped out, closing the door softly.

The five men looked at each other. Bobby spoke softly

"Oh, to be a fly in a corner of that room in a few minutes."

The men nodded and looked at their boss.

"You know that I will be waiting outside. If this breaks down how we think it will, I'll give them the privacy they need but I will be there to pick up the pieces."

Les nodded. He would hitch a ride with Ranger, pick up her vehicle and bring it back to RangeMan. He suspected that Stephanie would be in no condition to drive anywhere in a while.

Hector withdrew the disk from the slot. Putting it in its case, he held it out to Ranger, but he shook his head no.

"Take it and work on it. I want everything you can get off it."

~~~o0o~~~

Stephanie rode down in the elevator to the garage. She had taken a few minutes to head up to seven and change out of her RangeMan uniform into a pair of grey dress pants and a white button down shirt. She was wearing a black leather jacket that Ranger had given her just a few days ago, a just-because present, he called it.

Sliding into the vehicle signed out to her, she backed out and headed for the secured garage door. It opened and she drove out turning to the left. The drive was quiet with her radio off and all too soon, she pulled up to the front of the house she had called home for so many years.

Her mom appeared at the door and waited for her to emerge.

Stephanie had given up wondering how she had been able to do that all these years. No matter what form of transportation she was on or in, she had known, just as her grandmother had.

Edna was no longer living in the house, needing relief from the stairs that led to the only bathroom in the house. She was mostly happy in a retirement village on the edge of The Burg and was quite the social butterfly, enjoying the activities that were scheduled each and every day. Unfortunately, her days of viewings at the funeral home were in the past, but with the number of escorted bus trips around town and entertainment in the front vestibule, her days were quite full.

Stephanie had joked on more than one occasion that she had to book a time to see her beloved grandmother since her calendar was usually full. She was happy at the same time that Edna was enjoying her twilight years.

Stephanie climbed out and walked around the SUV. She pushed open the small gate at the front of the yard, and walked up the path. She stepped onto the porch, automatically missing the one step that could have alerted her parents so many times in the past of her late night returns.

Her parents were not the huggy type and she walked behind her mom into the hallway and past the living room. Her dad was settled in his favorite chair, with the newspaper in his hands and the tv on.

Frank looked up from the paper.

"Hi pumpkin."

Conversation over and she followed her mom into the kitchen.

Helen, who knew to the minute what time it was, spoke.

"It's a little early for supper, but if you would like a snack, I made a chocolate swirl cheesecake for dessert."

Stephanie shook her head no, noting the surprised look from her mom. Dessert, and Stephanie was turning it down?

She sat down on a barstool at the kitchen nook and played with the placemat in front of her, marshalling her thoughts. These were her parents, the people she had grown up with, and providing a safe environment to live and learn.

She chewed her bottom lip and finally spoke.

"Mom, I received a package today. It was addressed to me and had no return address. I opened it and it had a picture of a young woman holding a baby. The tech guys at RangeMan identified it from possibly the Keys."

Helens' eyes grew wide and she put up her hand to stop Stephanie from continuing.

She moved to the doorway and spoke. "Frank, I think you really need to come into the kitchen."

They both could hear Frank groan as he pulled himself out of the chair. The tv was still on and footsteps were heard coming down the hallway.

He grumbled as he came in. "Helen, the game starts in a few minutes."

She turned to Stephanie.

"Please continue."

Stephanie looked at them both.

"Mom, Dad, I received a package this afternoon that was addressed to me and had no return address. In there was a note and a CD with pictures. The guys at RangeMan identified the background as possibly the Keys. The picture had a young woman, a girl really, and a baby in a blanket."

Both Frank and Helen looked at each other. Frank walked over to his wife and put his arm around her shoulders, as if for comfort.

Stephanie continued.

"The girl had really curly hair, and a face that looked oddly familiar. She was holding a baby in a blanket and in one of the pictures it had slipped a bit, showing a baby with curly hair like its mom."

She looked at them. Frank nodded at Helen and she moved away from him, heading out the door. Stephanie cocked her head and her forehead wrinkled in a questioning manner, but Frank put up his hand to stop her asking any questions.

Helen walked up the stairs and they could hear a door open. They both heard some thumping and sliding as if a few boxes were being moved around.

The stairs creaked as Helen walked back downstairs and into the kitchen.

In her hands was a paper bag.

She put it on the counter and slowly opened the bag, pulling out something wrapped in tissue paper. There was the smell of mothballs and as she set it on top of the bag, the tissue paper began to fall open.

Inside was a blanket, a baby blanket.

Stephanie stared at it in shock. It looked just like the same blanket that the baby in the picture was wrapped in.

Helen lovingly smoothed an imaginary wrinkle over the top and looked at Frank.

"You are ours and always will be, honey. After Valerie was born, the doctor said that I would never be able to have another baby."

She looked at her husband and her hand reached toward him. Frank took her hand in his and gently pulled her to his side.

"I went into such a depression at the devastating news that Frank took me away to recover. He figured that Florida was far enough away and I seemed to find comfort staying by the sea and listening and watching the waves crash on shore. We chose far from our home since people from here went to Point Pleasant and we just didn't want tongues to wag.

Frank looked after me for months, caring for both Valerie and I. He became both cook and maid. Mother came down as much as she could, but with Dad having some serious health issues of his own, unfortunately most of the care fell to Frank."

She took a facial tissue from the box always on the counter and wiped her eyes.

"I loved the coast but Miami was too big and too noisy, so we found an apartment in Key West.

Money had now became an issue and Frank took a term transfer to the Post Office with the option of permanently moving there. The Post Office was in the process of building a new and much larger building slated to open in 1982. They told him that with his experience, if he chose to stay instead of continuing as a term position, well, he had been noticed by the executives above and was earmarked for promotion."

She looked at her husband and continued.

"It was a Saturday and Frank had finished work at noon. We packed up a picnic basket and a blanket and headed for the beach. It was the last week of October, and still warm. We were sitting on the sand enjoying the day. Val was toddling around on the blanket since she didn't like the feel of sand on her feet and we were laughing at her antics."

She stopped, then spoke again.

"We didn't notice, but a young girl had been watching us and came over. She was carrying something in a blanket and she looked at the three of us. Her eyes were red from crying and she opened the blanket, showing us a little baby, only a week or so old. She asked permission to sit on the blanket since she looked tired and probably still recovering from childbirth. We offered her some food, and she took a little, then began to nurse the baby."

Helen looked down at her hands.

"The young girl looked at us again, and stated that she had become pregnant too young and didn't have the proper resources or home to raise a child. She said that she loved the fact that we were a happy family. She said her name was Michelle."

Frank took over the conversation.

"I pulled out my wallet and tried to give her some money but she refused. She said that while she appreciated the thought that it would only be a stop-gap solution. She was unwilling to go to Social Services since she was still a minor and her boyfriends' mother would most likely just come to claim her back anyway."

Stephanie had now stood up off the stool.

Frank continued. "She asked if we would take her baby, raise her as our own and love her."

He looked at Helen and murmured. "We so wanted another one but this was like, what! This only happened in the movies and not in real life. The girl looked like she was about to flee and we wanted more details."

Frank spoke again. "I walked to a food stand right by us on the boardwalk and got more food since we had not been prepared to stay at the beach this long."

Helen took over once again.

"While Frank was gone, she elaborated a bit more. You know, woman to woman. She said that she needed to flee because she knew too much. Her boyfriend was involved in scary illegal stuff and she had seen drive-byes out the window. She also mentioned that she was afraid of her boyfriends' mom and felt like she was being kept like a prisoner in the home. She said she had only gotten out of the house because she said she needed to get more baby supplies.

The girl looked at a shopping cart by a bench on the sidewalk with a small shopping bag sitting in the basket. She laid you down on the blanket and started to get up. Frank had just returned with a box of food and putting it down on the blanket he walked over, grabbed the bag and brought it back.

She changed your diaper, whispering words to you the entire time. When your diaper was changed and the sleeper back on, she picked you up and gave you such a loving look and whispered something else to you.

It was such a personal moment and we looked away to give her some privacy.

We were looking for a policeman to help but she looked scared and oh so young. We watched as Valerie crawled over to her and leaned against her leg. The girl opened the blanket and showed our daughter you. We watched as little Val put her hand on your cheek and then looked at us saying, 'Babeee'.

I began to cry. Michelle looked at us and began to get up. We knew, we just knew that she was going to leave and this was our chance. We looked around and nobody was near us."

Frank nodded his head. "We watched as she leaned over you and gave you a kiss, whispering something to you."

Helen wiped her eyes again. "I reached out and took you in my arms. You felt so right, so small, so perfect. I wanted to believe that God was giving me this gift and I needed to accept it or my life would be one more tragic event to regret."

Helen had tears running down her cheeks. While this was such a shock and the conversation needed to be replayed in her mind later, Stephanie couldn't feel anything right now.

She remembered growing up and listening as people commented that she didn't look like either her parents. The running joke back then was that the mailman or milkman had a passing resemblance and she remembered that Helen had gotten so very angry at those cruel remarks.

On so many occasions, she had stated emphatically that Stephanie was theirs.

Stephanie walked to her parents who were now holding each other up as if for support and put her arms around them both.

"You may not be my birth parents but you raised me as if you were. I felt loved and safe and cared for."

Both Helen and Frank were shaking a bit as they held each other.

Frank spoke again. "We never heard from or of your birth mother again and we looked in the papers for weeks after that for some news."

Stephanie nodded her head and headed for the door.

"If you don't mind, I'll take a pass on supper. It's been a bit of a shock and I need to get my head around this. I have so many questions but I need to digest what you just told me".

She closed the front door behind her not surprised that there was a black Porsche sitting at the curb. Ranger was leaning again the front passenger fender and she moved into his strong embrace.

He put his arms around her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

()()()()()

 _Authors' Note – Well, a surprise to the system, yes?_

 _Myrna_


	3. Chapter 3

_OK, so no death threats yet but the story has just started. All mistakes are mine and I am presently standing close to Tank, who will protect me…. Uh, Tank, where are you going? Tank? Hey, I said I was sorry. It was just a story!_

Chapter 3

Ranger put his hand over Stephanie's clenched fists in her lap. Her face showed shock and a few tear streaks marred her light make-up. She was sitting quietly in the passenger seat as Ranger drove. He contemplated heading straight to RangeMan but made the decision to drive to Point Pleasant, a place his Babe loved, and somewhere she could collect herself.

She didn't seem to notice the length of the drive or the direction, but as he slowed the car to slip into a parking spot near the water, she stirred.

He raced around the front of the car and opened the door, helping her to slide out. With her hand in his, he guided her to the boardwalk and down to the pounding surf. The air was chilly and there were only a few brave souls walking. He wished he had grabbed his warmer jacket from the back seat to put over her shoulders, but positioning himself blocking the wind, well, he hoped to keep her somewhat sheltered.

He didn't speak, just letting her think. They walked for at least an hour and not even noticing that he had gently turned her around to return to the area of the car, she finally spoke.

"My birth mother just gave me away to complete strangers."

Stephanie stopped walking and would have sunk down onto the walk if Ranger hadn't scooped her into his arms. She laid her head on his chest and the tears came.

"Right now I can't figure out if she loved me enough to do that, or hated me enough to want to be rid of me."

Ranger sat down on a bench with her tucked into his chest. His chin rested on the top of her head and he held her in his grasp. She sobbed in his arms and her fists clenched his shirt. He murmured softly to her telling her that he loved her and she could never be classed as a burden.

Finally she sighed and he could feel her begin to relax, relax enough in the safety of his arms to fall asleep.

Ranger sat looking out at the water. Trying to not jostle her enough to waken her, he reached down and plucked the vibrating phone out of its holder.

Tank was on the other end and he sounded worried.

"We assumed that you would wind up back at RangeMan, but your GPS indicates you are still in Point Pleasant. Should I get the safe house ready for you or do you have an ETA for later today?"

Ranger considered his options. Sure it would have been nice to just hide out at the safe house overlooking the water, but, knowing his Babe, she would want to start delving into the mystery after this initial shock to the system had passed.

"I think we'll just hang out here then head back. If I know my Babe, she's not going to let this go on too long without digging into her past. We have to give her this. It's who she is."

Tank nodded. He understood completely. He wondered how or if RangeMan Miami would be brought in. This might be more of a personal issue, but the fact that someone was possibly out to do harm to their spark meant that they would be in for a world of hurt when the time came. Nobody messed with their girl and got away with it, at least, not for long.

Ranger put away his phone and then quietly sat holding Stephanie. He had no trouble justifying that he was keeping her safe as she lay asleep in his arms. He also chose to believe that she felt safe in his embrace and that together they would tackle this together.

Stephanie stirred in his arms as her stomach rumbled its demands. He smiled to himself that her metabolism was so active that food was not just a comfort every few hours but almost a necessity.

Stephanie had always eaten, be it sadness, adrenaline, or happiness.

Her eyes opened and she sat up, rubbing her eyes at the view.

"I thought we would have been back in Trenton by now. I know you have a ton of things to do and here I am keeping you away."

Ranger shook his head.

"Tank's extremely competent and he really doesn't need me for the ordinary running of the offices. He told me a long time ago that if I made him dress up in a suit and do client calls and visits, I would begin to experience episodes of the worse ass kicking he could dish out until I finally came to my senses. Therefore, to keep him happy, I dress up and see the clients and he dresses in his most comfortable cargoes and tees, and runs the office."

Stephanie chewed her bottom lip.

"I need to find out who I really was before I became Stephanie Michelle Plum. I think that her name was Michelle and at least it's a start."

Ranger nodded his head but literally put up a hand as if to stop her.

"Babe, before you go off half cocked, remember the package that came by courier. If this is a stalker, or someone from your past, we need to keep you safe and out of harms' way. I need you to promise not to go out alone for a while. If we have something coming up and I cannot be with you, one of the Core Team will be with you if you venture out."

Stephanie looked into his eyes and noticed that they were a steely gray, a sign that he meant business. She grudgingly nodded her head that she understood, but put up her hand up to lay it on his chest.

"Remember though, I am fully trained. I refuse to allow some nut or even a perceived nut to stop me from living my life. Your men trained me to look after myself, Carlos, and even though I may not be as big or as strong as any of them, my hand to hand and combat training that the guys have spent literally hours teaching me means that I should be able to get out of most situations. I'm good and I am able to defend myself."

Ranger nodded his head in partial agreement but he looked at her as he spoke.

"I realize that Babe, but we have rules for RangeMan working in pairs for a good reason."

Stephanie leaned back into his chest and sighed. She felt safe, loved and whatever had happened at the beginning of her life, well, it had appeared that she had come out better for that deal.

She stood up, and taking his hand, she pulled him to his feet and they started to walk to the car.

There was a mystery to solve and she wanted to start delving into it right away.

~~~o0o~~~

Frank and Helen sat at the kitchen table and toyed with their food. In the Plum household, mealtime was extremely important, but tonight it was largely forgotten.

Even the cheesecake sat on the table untouched.

A small sob escaped Helens' lips and Frank raced around the table to scoop his wife in his arms and sit down with her in his lap. Neither of them were very young anymore, but the hurt and the fear that they would be discovered so many years later had risen its ugly head and bitten them.

The Burg being what it was, if any of this got out it would be a disaster and the tongues would be wagging with the news for days, and possibly weeks. They had no idea if they would be investigated so many years later, and who knows, they could be approached by every service from Social to Revenue. Would their flimsy attempt at registering her birth be discovered?

Finally Frank spoke. "We raised her the best way we could, Helen. If we hadn't taken her, who knows where she might have ended up."

It was quiet at the Plum household that evening. No tv, no cleaning up in the kitchen. Tonight was a night to comfort, and to hold each other as they lay in bed. They had hoped that their little secret would never be discovered. The future might change with the knowledge now released.

While they would love her as much as Valerie, would she begin to draw back, questioning every facet of each mishap, each occasion, each milestone, wondering about her life that was changed at literally days after her birth?

It was a question that would only be answered with time.

~~~o0o~~~

The drive back to Trenton in the evening was quiet. Ranger drove with the radio off, as was his custom, but his left hand was holding the wheel and his right hand was gently clasped over Stephanie's laying on her lap.

He looked over now and then, watching her emotions change. Stephanie had always worn her emotions on her sleeve. That made it evident that anyone observing her for any length of time would have a pretty good indication what was rolling around in her mind.

Just as they reached the edge of Trenton, she literally shook herself and sat up straighter.

Stephanie withdrew her hand from under Rangers' and put her hand on top, squeezing it gently.

"I am the person I am and I refuse to change myself because of something that happened so many years ago that I had no control over. I choose to believe that my birth mother felt she was doing the right thing by giving me up. After so many years, it may be almost impossible to track down what happened to her, but I can at least try, if only to convince myself that she did it out of love. Saying that, I will not hide out in RangeMan since someone wants to make my life miserable. I've had stalkers before and I'm going to delve into whatever he or she is talking about."

She looked at Ranger and began to grin.

"I mean really, Ranger, what did they think I was going to do? Sink into a hole of depression?"

Ranger smiled to himself. Yup, his babe was back.

~~~o0o~~~

Meanwhile, a telephone conversation was being held.

"Did you deliver the package?"

" _Yes, I took it to a courier drop off point and had it delivered._ "

"Why did you waste my good money on delivery instead of delivering it yourself?"

" _I found out that she works for a security company. I didn't want to be questioned why I was dropping it off_."

"Next time, deliver it yourself. You can disguise yourself and nobody will know who did it."

" _I need more money_."

"I gave you enough to do the job. "

" _You gave me enough to barely exist. I'm eating at a soup kitchen_."

"And…."

~~~o0o~~~

Tank sat in his office and his brow was furrowed. Unfortunately this turn of events for Stephanie was bringing back some very ugly memories of his own life.

No, he had not been abandoned at birth, but his parents had been very dysfunctional and Social Services had stepped in a number of times to remove the kids to a foster home until things could calm down once again.

Being from a large family, the children had been split up, the younger ones to one home and the older ones to another. Safety in numbers became their motto in the case of the older siblings. The first time they had been removed it had been to a farm. Thinking that this might be an adventure in a not so pleasant time, the older children soon found themselves being treated as child labor. It was summertime with no school and nobody to make a report to. Luckily they had only been there for a month when they were returned home, but the possibility that it might and probably would happen again lent the possibility that they needed to stay strong together.

Less than a year later, it had happened again and once again they had been split up. But, this time it was to town families who had given them a loving and caring place to stay. Once again, they had stayed less than a month, but it served to point out that there was a radical difference in emergency placements.

By now, Tank was well into his teenage years and while he tried to protect his fellow siblings, he also felt the need to provide for their well-being since he was the oldest.

He dropped out of school as soon as it was legal and got a job that made him develop his muscles faster than a young man really should. He earned enough money that when the authorities were preparing to step in once again, he supplied proof that at the age of 18, he could financially and emotionally take care of all his siblings.

Fast forward to two years later, and his next oldest sibling, his sister, Yelana, was now able to provide a safe haven and he enlisted in the Army.

And that's where he met Carlos Ricardo Manoso.


	4. Chapter 4

_I hope I haven't left out thanking those who sent in reviews. To those who replied as Guest, a blanket thank-you for taking the time to write. All mistakes are mine, and I want to thank Janet Evanovich who allows us to use her characters._

Chapter 4

Stephanie sat at her desk and gave a big sigh. The picture of the young girl and the baby lay beside her keyboard.

Her emotions were literally all over the place. While it was a complete shock to be told that she was abandoned shortly after her birth, well, her life had not really been one of hardship. While mentally thanking her parents for their love and care, she was also questioning what might have happened to her if she had remained with her birth mom.

At the same time, she couldn't help but wonder if maybe she was who she was because of her beginning. Did her mom and dad unconsciously remember that she was 'adopted', and had treated her a bit differently? Had they lavished a bit more love and attention on Valerie since she had been truly 'theirs'? Val had never wanted for anything, be it tap dancing and ballet lessons, beauty and deportment classes, or new and frilly dresses for no apparent reason. Helen had just taken money out of the cookie jar and had paid for the extras.

While Stephanie had never wanted those things due to her overactive energy as a youngster, swimming lessons, soccer and horse-back riding camps were carefully considered due to 'money issues'. She had heard snippets of conversations now and then that Edna and Harry had stepped in with contributions when it was pointed out that they were treating the girls differently. Even her young mind had questioned why they had felt the need to help with Stephanie's activities but never Valerie's.

She remembered how exasperated Helen had been with her. A dirty dress just before church? Well, the puddle had called her. Grass stains always advertised that she had not been sitting on the porch playing with dolls as ordered. That episode off the garage? She had truly believed in her heart that she could fly. She was Wonder Woman, after all. How about all her skinned knees, black eyes, and aches as she had chased skips as a bounty hunter? Her mom had stated on numerous occasions that trying to catch skips could be the death of them both.

And Morelli. Helen had tried to push her to commit to Joe. He was Burg, he was stability. He was the 2.5 children, the house with the white picket fence and a dog. He was what every Burg girl was supposed to wish for.

But, Stephanie was breaking that long-held mold, flirting with danger as she dangled, or appeared to dangle Ranger Manoso to the Burg. He was dark, dangerous, and mysterious. Scary for the Burg to understand. And, they just didn't understand why a man like that would choose a girl like Stephanie Plum. Truth be told, she had practically been challenged after they had returned from eloping. How dare they? The Burg didn't elope! They had a lavish wedding with an over-the-top reception at the hall and everyone was invited.

Stephanie had wondered a number of times if she really belonged to the Plum family. Had the stork missed the house with the delivery? Should she had instead been dropped off further down the street at the Dunnigans who had a family of five boys?

She looked at her In-basket and shook her head. She had a job to do and miss-using company time was not something she was comfortable doing. She was sure that Ranger would not fault her for using company resources, but her personal searches could be done on her own time.

There were files almost over-filling her wire basket and pulling the top one toward herself, she began to work. File after file was processed before she looked up.

Les and Bobby had stopped by but she was uncomfortable talking to them about this yet. While she knew that she had their support, well this was a personal journey she needed to go on her own.

Tank had respected her privacy and once again Stephanie wondered about his upbringing. In all the years she had known him, his life when he was young was shrouded in mystery. She knew he had a family. It's just, well he never talked much, and even less about his childhood. She suspected that there was a story on that. Probably Ranger knew since they were best friends but nothing had ever been said.

Looking out the window, it was pitch black. Her RangeMan issued watch read the time – 2200. Really? Where had the time gone?

She looked toward Rangers' closed door wondering when he was planning on walking out. Was he waiting for her or was his in-box just as full? She had taken him away from his work earlier when he had driven her to Point Pleasant and allowed her meltdown to happen away from curious eyes.

Looking at the door, she watched as the door in question opened and her man walked out, heading to her cubicle.

He spoke. "I was working on some things. When you finally looked up and around, I knew it was time for you to stop for the day. How about we head upstairs? I asked Ella to leave something in the oven for us, knowing that it might be some time before we went up to seven."

Stephanie nodded just as her stomach rumbled.

Hand in hand they moved to the elevator. Normally they would have raced up the stairs, laughing as they rushed out the stairway door and to the apartment door.

Ranger used his fob and they moved inside, instinctively taking off and putting their boots on the tray by the door.

Heading to the kitchen Stephanie headed to the cupboard for plates, cutlery and glassware, and Ranger put on some oven mitts and opened the oven door, pulling out the casserole.

They sat at the nook, and scooped some of the food onto their plates. A salad was in the fridge and a cake dome was sitting on the counter.

Sitting down across from each other, they began to eat. Since marrying Ranger, she noticed that they talked during meals, they laughed during meals, and they kidded each other during meals. She just couldn't imagine how much fun meals would be. Her foot slid over and rubbed up and down Rangers' leg.

In contrast, it the Plum home, it was eat and stay silent.

Stephanie looked at the cake dome and her mouth watered. Ellie certainly knew her and seemed to have a sixth sense when she needed that little extra bit of love.

Ranger pulled the dome toward himself and lifted the cover. Inside were two small dishes and some fruit placed tastefully around the bowls. Stephanie took her spoon and dipped into the mixture. Her face relaxed and she smiled. It was chocolate pudding and it was cold which meant that Ella had recently come up and put it out.

Stephanie looked at Ranger. "I love Ella."

Ranger popped a few raspberries into his mouth, and pushed the other pudding near her. He watched as she cleaned the pudding out of both bowls, moaning with happiness.

Putting down her spoon, she pushed the dishes away from her.

"I have so many questions and no answers. How did they ever get through Vital Records recording me as born in Trenton? Doesn't a hospital have to acknowledge a birth to someone? Did anybody ever do a test and found out that my DNA was incompatible? How did they get to come back to Trenton with little or no gossip? The Burg is famous for what they can find out and I never heard from anybody that something was amiss so many years ago."

Ranger shook his head. This was going to take time to unravel and Stephanie needed to be very careful who she asked.

He looked at her as she sat at the nook playing with the water glass in front of her.

"There are questions that only your parents can answer, but I could suggest that Grandma Mazur might be the place to start. I have a feeling that she was a very strong supporter and probably had the ways and means to help things along. She is a force and I suspect that she was a force to be reckoned with that many years ago too."

Stephanie nodded her head. She too had come to the conclusion that she needed to talk to her Grandma Mazur. She needed to see her for a candid conversation, and soon.

Standing up, she gathered up the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. Ranger followed up with picking up the placemats and setting them to the side then grabbed a cloth to wipe down the counter. He took her hand in his and they walked to the bedroom.

After doing their nightly routine they hopped into bed and nestled close to each other. Stephanie laid her head on Rangers' shoulder and her right hand laying on his chest, over his heart. He, in turn had his fingers playing with the now unleased curls of hair falling down her back. He liked to play with her hair and had asked if it bothered her. She had responded a number of years ago that it comforted her, especially if she was stressed about something.

Their lips touched and their tongues began to play. Soon, they were petting each other in favorite spots and moving as if to slow romantic music. Stephanie moaned as Ranger moved over top of her and keeping most of his weight off her, he looked in her eyes.

"Whatever happens, Babe, I love you and always will."

She smiled and brushed her hands down his chest to rest by his hips.

"Whatever happens, Carlos, I will love you for the rest of my life."

Smiling, they made love, knowing and responding to favorite acts of attention. The night ended with them holding each other and drifting off to sleep.

Tomorrow they would try to learn more, but until they had the final pieces, they would live their lives as they wanted. The past was in the past, and their future was still to be determined.

~~~o0o~~~

Lula was at the bond office and she was grousing to Connie.

"We never see White Girl anymore now that she's married and working full-time at RangeMan."

Connie was filing her nails and nodded.

"I miss her with her goodies coming in."

Lula looked at Connie. "You know, it's time for a Girls Night Out. We haven't heard anything interesting going on. It's time for some details."

Connie nodded her head. Life was pretty boring right now. Time to shake up the Burg and get some dirt.

~~~o0o~~~

Stephanie woke up as Ranger stirred. She didn't need to look at either the clock radio or her phone to know that Rangers' internal time clock meant time to get up to head for the gym.

While she still detested it with a passion, she had started to spend time there also, just not at the ungodly hour of 5am.

Ranger slipped from the bed after giving her a kiss and headed for the bathroom. With only one eye open, she could still see that muscular outline and she licked her lips. My, that man was one magnificent specimen and she felt very lucky that he had chosen her. Many times she'd looked in the mirror wondering what he had seen in her. She was at least six inches shorter, had small and unspectacular breasts. Her legs were long and almost unbalanced the rest of her physique, but they were at least strong and in her opinion, her knees weren't knobby. Her nose she gave credit as being 'cute', and she couldn't imagine why he would want to be near someone as clumsy and as messy as she. Sure, her 'spidey senses' had helped in some take-downs and distractions, and while she had helped them with some captures, well, her history of blown-up cars belonging to RangeMan was still overbalanced on the negative side.

Stephanie sighed as she finally dragged her body out of bed. Ranger had left for the gym and she wanted to have her shower and start her day before he returned. She was now expected to attend the daily morning meetings and they started at 0 dark hundred in her opinion, 0700 to the others.

Ranger returned and stepped into the shower, emerging less than two minutes later. She raced to finish dressing and headed out to the kitchen where Ella was just putting out a large tray.

"Ella, I don't know how you do it but thank you," Stephanie spoke.

Ella smiled. "Stephanie dear, the men are hungry after their gym time and I want everyone to have a hearty breakfast to start their day. I have some down time in the afternoon and that's when I can catch up with a nap or reading a good book with my feet up."

Stephanie looked at her. After moving onto seven, she sometimes would head down and sit with Ella, drinking some tea and talking. Was it time to let her know what was going on?

"If I'm not disturbing you, can I come down on your break? I want to bounce some things I just found out about yesterday and I need your advice."

Ella nodded her head. She had seen the Core Team's reaction to something yesterday and if it was involving their special spark, well, she would always have time. Sleep was over-rated anyway and she could catch up tomorrow.

"Anytime, Stephanie, anytime. I'll make time if you are on the clock."

Stephanie impulsively gave Ella a hug as she prepared to leave.

"I'll call you to see when you're free."

Ella walked out the door pushing her trolley in front of her. She would keep her ear to the ground in the meantime. Something had happened.

()()()()

 _Author's Note – Grandma Mazur is ready to talk – next chapter._

 _Myrna_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for all the reviews. We receive no money from this and reviews are our payment. All mistakes are mine._

Chapter 5

Grandma Mazur answered her ringing phone.

"Hi Grandma," came over the line.

"Hello, Baby Granddaughter," Edna warbled in return.

Stephanie stopped to collect herself. Her Grandma Mazur had called her that for as long as she could remember.

"Grandma, can I come over? I want to ask you a couple of questions but I don't want to bother you if you're on your way out."

Edna replied in a happy tone. "Come on over Stephanie dear. It's a free day and we were just lamenting at breakfast that we would have to entertain ourselves today. I thought about calling Frank to take me to the hall for an early Bingo, but nothing's set in stone here."

Stephanie nodded. "I'll be over shortly Grandma."

She stopped speaking and almost hung up before blurting out, "Love You."

Edna looked at the phone before putting it down. Now what was that about?

~~~o0o~~~

Ranger phoned Silvio.

"I need a favor and it has nothing to do with RangeMan.

Silvio stood up from his desk and headed for the door to his office, closing it softly. Of course he would do anything he could. Ranger had stood by him after a very unfortunate situation and he continued to feel in his debt all these years later.

"Shoot Ranger, I'm listening," he said, sitting down in his office chair again. He picked up his pen and pulled the pad of paper toward him, then pushed them away again. This sounded like something that didn't lend itself to any kind of a paper trail.

Ranger marshalled his thoughts.

"What would be the possibility of a child being born but not officially registering him or her for a birth certificate?"

Silvio furrowed his brow. This was not something that RangeMan usually delved in. Obviously this was something that Ranger was involved in. Could it have been a child born to someone Ranger knew, or Ranger himself? Could he just have found out he was a father without knowing of another child? Was someone out to demand money and try to blackmail their boss?

Questions were flowing into his brain, but Silvio kept them to himself.

"I'll check into it, Ranger. Can you give me an area and a year or at least a decade to work on possibilities?"

Ranger toyed with how much to tell him, but he had phoned him for some answers and Silvio could be trusted to treat the information as confidential.

"1981, 82 or 83, and in the southern part of Florida."

Silvio nodded.

"I'll see what and how hard it would have been, Ranger."

They both hung up without a word. Unnecessary words wasted time.

Ranger felt a bit bad that he hadn't given the smaller window or more details, but he suspected that rules would not have changed in that short of a period. Privacy issues and records were a bit more relaxed back then.

He knew that his Babe would be talking to her grandmother later this morning and he wondered, no, he knew that there would be more tears at the end of that conversation. He wondered how Edna would take the news that their secret was about to be revealed.

Watching the garage camera he noted that Stephanie was heading out. She was not dressed in her RangeMan uniform but he did notice a small bulge under her jacket. He smiled with pride that she was trying to keep herself safe.

He also noticed that Les was partnering with her this morning. While he was trained to keep himself safe, he would have some issues trying to both keep an eye on Stephanie and keeping himself from being groped.

Ranger smiled to himself. He just knew that Les was still playing that stupid game on company time. Payback was coming.

~~~o0o~~~

Stephanie stepped out of the SUV. Les slid from behind the wheel, nodded his head and followed her at a safe distance.

She walked into the vestibule and Edna was sitting in an easy chair waiting for her.

Edna stood up, holding onto her cane for balance and Stephanie headed right for her outstretched arm.

"Hi Grandma," a soft whisper as she melted into Edna's embrace.

"Baby Granddaughter, it's so nice to see you."

They held a hug for a few seconds then stepped back. The Plum clan just didn't hug, and if they did, it wasn't for long.

Edna looked at Stephanie.

"Do you want to stay here and chat or do you want to see my room? I bought some new fall decorations."

Stephanie put her arm in Edna's and smiled.

"I love how you like to get into the spirit of the seasons, Grandma. Let's go to your place."

Watching the residents as they eyed him, Les followed them down the hall.

Stephanie was holding a bag in her hand and showed Edna.

"I picked up an Entenmanns Coffee Cake for you."

They walked arm in arm down the hallway, greeting residents as they moved along. Most already knew Stephanie and smiled. Edna was so very lucky to have her family visit her so often.

It was a little early for such a snack, but Stephanie had also brought paper plates and plastic cutlery.

She put the bag on the small table by the door.

They sat down in the two easy chairs facing each other.

Stephanie took a deep breath as if for courage and Edna tensed up in spite of herself.

Stephanie looked at her grandma, a woman who she'd always turned to in times of turmoil, misery, or grief. Edna had been 'there for her' throughout her entire life.

Stephanie looked down at her hands then up at her grandma.

"I got a package delivered to me yesterday, Grandma. There was a note asking me if I knew who I really was. There were some pictures of a young woman holding a baby in a blanket."

She shook her head.

"I've already talked to Mom and Dad and they seemed startled, but then told me a bit. I can't lie, Grandma, but I was shocked, but at the same time, not shocked."

Edna put up a hand to stop her speaking, and lurching to her feet, she crossed to the door, closing it.

She sat back down and waved for Stephanie to continue talking. Her hands were neatly folded in her lap, but they were shaking slightly and her face had lost a bit of color.

Stephanie looked at her grandma in alarm. She had noticed the change in her composure.

Edna spoke.

"Stephanie, please continue."

Stephanie hesitated but started to speak again.

"Dad and Mom told me about this young girl who approached them, and telling them that she had been watching them while they were at the beach. They mentioned that she wanted a safe place to leave her child and they looked like a family who would love her baby like their own. After giving the baby a kiss, she handed me to them and disappeared."

She stopped, looked at Edna then continued.

"Mom brought down a blanket that was stored upstairs that looked exactly like the one in the pictures.

I'm looking for more information and I think that you might be the person I need to talk to."

She stopped and leaning over, placed her hand over Edna's now shaking hands.

"Grandma, I know you loved me like your own all these years and I treasure the memories, but I need to know more."

Edna was looking down at their hands, then looked up at Stephanie.

"Oh, my precious Stephanie, where to start?"

Edna took a moment to compose herself. Tears were seen at the edges of her eyes.

Stephanie reached over to the table and grabbed a tissue, pressing it into her grandmas' hands.

She waited as Edna thought about what to say.

"Baby Granddaughter, never for a minute are you to believe that we didn't love you as our own. Helen had been given devastating news after Valerie's birth that she could never carry another baby, and she literally went into a depression so deep that Frank had to take a leave of absence to look after her.

To keep the Burg tongues from wagging they moved to Miami, but it was too large for Helen to handle, so they relocated to the Keys. Frank was fortunate to get a transfer to that Post Office and they were eager to have him due to his excellent administrative skills. They hired him as a term transfer to save a whole lot of paperwork at the time, hoping that he would make it permanent. The Postal Service was in the process of moving to a new building and his organizational skills were a great help during a very disorganized period of time.

I liked to go down to see them but Harry was starting to have some serious health issues and I couldn't leave him for longer than a weekend at a time.

I'll never forget that day. It was Halloween and I was at home baking snacks for the neighborhood kiddies when I got a panicky phone call from Frank. He explained what had happened and had no idea what to do. They now had a newborn baby and he was afraid that the authorities would find out and take not just you, but Valerie as well away from them.

I remember telling them that, that very same day, a senior supervisor had seen me at the Post Office and stopped to talk. He lamented that due to an illness, there was an immediate opening back here in Trenton and they missed Frank."

She paused and then continued, as if a heavy weight was now lifted off her shoulders.

"I mentioned that to Frank and he phoned the man in question. He was told that they could hold that position for a couple of weeks, leaving them time to 'get home'.

Frank explained to his supervisor in Key West that his wife was needing to get home to be with her failing father. They moved with scarcely any kind of notice and the four of you wound up staying with us until they could find a more permanent place to move into.

You will not have remembered their first place since you were just a tiny baby, but a friend of mine generously lent them her home until they could find something suitable. She was planning on spending the winter in a warmer climate and had been looking for someone to house sit over the winter months.

Harry talked to your father and we lent them the down payment on purchasing a house and well, that's where they are to this day. That's one reason why they insisted I move in when Harry passed, to thank us during their time of need. Frank tried to give the money back, but Harry was a rather stubborn man and refused, saying to use it on his girls."

Edna stopped again, as if to draw a breath, then continued.

"We had to figure out how to get you registered as a Plum and a friend of mine was pretty high up in the Vital Records Department. She liked to drink and one evening we sat with a bottle and drew up a plan. I remember that it was a big bottle!"

Edna grimaced as if reliving the resulting hangover.

"She brought over the papers to your Mom and Dad and had them fill out the date of birth, the name of the baby, the parents' names and sign them, leaving both the hospital and the date blank. Back then, the date of registering was added at the office when the paperwork was received and recorded.

She put them into the system explaining that they had been found attached to another file and was being filed late due to the oversight."

She looked at Stephanie.

"I'm fuzzy on the details, but well, there were home births at the time and maybe she had a form that we wouldn't have seen. She called a few days later and assured me that it was done and there would be no repercussions. A birth certificate came for you just a couple of weeks later, and we tried to relax."

She looked at Stephanie. "Ida took a huge risk but, well, a 'clerical error' was an excuse for a lot of things back then as it is even today. Unfortunately she was forced to take a medical leave of absence due to her alcohol issues soon afterward."

Stephanie looked at Edna.

"Grandma, the Burg is one big grapevine. How did it not notice a family leaving with one baby and coming back with a newborn baby and an infant and not question why they had left and then suddenly came back?"

Edna smiled.

"Well, dear. I kind of spread it around to my friends that Italian sperm is a powerful thing, and how they wound up pregnant again so soon after Valerie was born. As far as we knew, nobody was privacy to the fact that Helen couldn't carry any more babies. The Burg being what it was, news travelled fast. I remember Frank walking around town after their return, smiling very proudly as the word spread of his 'super sperm' as we called it. Men would come over and shake his hand and slap him on the back. Women looked at Helen and giggled that she had her own Superman."

She smiled at the memory.

"Everyone was happy for Frank and his new promotion and how the Burg had enticed him back from sunny Florida.

A new baby clinic had just opened and nobody there knew about the family so that didn't draw any attention.

I remember that we just kept telling people our story and even we began to believe it might work. We just made it appear normal that everything would work out. I told everyone that you had my Hungarian genes from my mother, hence the hair and different facial resemblance. Nobody questioned it since there were so many immigrants moving in and we just began to relax and believe that we had pulled it off."

Stephanie had another question.

"So, I had to have shown up on some hospital records somewhere, Grandma. These days, mom comes home with the papers to be forwarded to the state and the hospital sends the paperwork from their end which I figure they just join up for processing."

Edna shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea on that, dear. I assume that some kind of official letter would have been sent to the address on the hospital admission papers when your birth hadn't been finalized, but remember, nothing was electronic back there, so anything not done might had taken months to be noticed."

Stephanie looked at her grandma now sitting in her chair looking so very old. She stood up and walked over, holding out her arms. Edna struggled to her feet and walked into the embrace, hugging her so hard that Stephanie could feel her grandmas' heartbeat.

Edna looked at Stephanie and spoke.

"Harry and I could see right from the get-go that Helen was having trouble understanding you. Valerie was a mini Helen and didn't like to play any kind of sports or do anything that involved dirt. That's why we had you over to our house as much as we did. We let you be the free spirit you were destined to be."

She sighed.

"Unfortunately we couldn't overstep our bounds and you were disciplined for things that you couldn't have understood."

Stephanie stood up.

"Grandma, I have never doubted that you loved me. I remember you always defending me to anyone asking why I didn't look like the rest of my family. Some of the things that happened in my life I would have liked to change, but I NEVER doubted that I belonged at the same time."

She spoke again. "Growing up I always told everyone that I had the coolest grandparents, and that they acted sometimes more like parents than grandparents."

She backed away and looked at the bag containing the cake.

"I just don't feel like cake right now, but there should be enough for you and your friends to share. I need to get back and figure out a few things but I promise to come back soon and let you know if I find out anything. I would like to find out what happened to my birth mother since she sounded so scared and afraid for me. "

Stephanie walked to the door, stopped, and turning back, spoke.

"I love you and always will, Grandma. You were a great person to have in my corner and I will always treasure the fun times at your place I had growing up."

Stephanie walked out the door and outside, noting that Lester was now standing beside the vehicle talking to Mario. He had obviously been watching the vehicle while they were inside. Climbing back into his vehicle with Clarence in the passenger seat they sped away.

Stephanie almost walked into Les's arms for a hug, but well, she wanted to be hugged by another man.

Les looked at her, nodded and his phone was to his ear.

A black Porsche pulled up and Ranger stepped out, striding to her and taking her in his arms. He hugged her to him and as his lips brushed her ear, he spoke.

"Babe."

~~~o0o~~~

Edna phoned Helen.

There was no small talk.

Helen sobbed into the phone. "Mom, our worst nightmare has come true."

Edna nodded her head. What would happen if this got out? Would they all have to move to get away from the fallout? Would they get arrested for child-snatching? Was there a statute of limitations for this?

They both hung up and sat contemplating this latest turn of affairs. Their lives had settled into an easy pace, free of gossip.

Was it about to change?

()()()()

 _Before you jump on the clerical error thing, I worked in a hospital setting for a number of years. I swear many, many things got blamed on clerical!_

 _Myrna_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for your kind reviews. All mistakes are mine and I want to thank Janet Evanovich for allowing us to play with her characters._

Chapter 6

Stephanie sat at the desk in the office on seven chewing on the end of her pen. It was a habit that absolutely freaked out Ranger and when he found one, well, they hit the trash can pretty fast.

Her shift was done and all her work had been completed. Her In-basket was empty and she had processed everything back into the general office for filing.

Stephanie took out her notes. Flexing her fingers, she set her programs to the obituaries from late 1981 to 1983 looking for any female by any name of Michelle. Her search program paging through obits from all over Florida took time and late afternoon was rapidly drawing to a conclusion without any hits that couldn't be immediately disregarded.

Next, just as a shot in the dark, she typed in variants of the name Michelle: Rachelle, Arishelle, Elle and Brielle. Letting the program run once again, she headed to the kitchen for something to snack on before supper.

Ranger hadn't made his appearance yet. His office desk on five was literally piled with papers all over the surface. It was month end and there were so many reports, and billing statements and progress reports, and performance reports to process. Tanks' desk was piled equally high.

He had expressed some doubt that he would even make it up for supper, but Stephanie was determined to wait for him. Until he showed up, she could snack.

~~~o0o~~~

Silvio gave Ranger a phone call.

He had been following up after the phone call and had some information.

"Ranger, I have some news."

Ranger put down his pen and leaned back. Some news never came out as entirely good news.

Silvio began again.

"I checked on those dates as we discussed, and uncovered some very interesting things. First, I learned that a letter would be sent to the home listed on the hospital admissions paper, requesting immediate action. Next, there would be a registered letter sent. If nothing happened, it went into an inactive file and worked on as time permitted."

He paused then spoke again.

"I also found out that before the records were kept in a secure environment, some filing systems were stored in basement rooms. Unfortunately some hospitals in the lower part of Florida had damaged records over the decades from floods and weather so there might not be any information that can be traced back."

Ranger ran his hand through his hair, dislodging his leather hair tie.

"Did they have back-up capability that might have saved these records?"

Silvio shook his head.

"I'm sorry Ranger, but it's like closing the gate after the livestock leaves. Nobody thought about it until after it had happened. There were a number of really severe hurricanes that caused a lot of damage during that time period."

He took a breath. "It's not generally voiced, but if a birth wasn't recorded with the state and nothing had come from certain hospitals to Vital Records, well, let's say, babies born during those periods had a difficult time getting officially registered. Usually a Family Court Judge had to make a ruling."

Ranger nodded his head. He was still unwilling to ask which hospitals had suffered, but he had gleaned enough information from Silvio's report that there might be nothing to check out on that front.

"Thanks Silvio. Appreciate the time you spent on this."

Ranger hung up at the same time as Silvio. Good-byes were wasted words. Who knew, they might be talking again in ten minutes on something completely different.

~~~o0o~~~

Stephanie was back on seven after working out at the gym. Ranger still hadn't been able to leave his office and she needed to get rid of some energy. Cal had been working out late and he offered to spar with her.

She came out of the shower and almost ran into Ranger standing in the bedroom.

She sucked in a breath as she stood there looking at her man with his shirt off and preparing to take off his cargos. Her eyes changed color and she sucked in her breath. Damn, that man was built! He had chiseled muscles in all the right places.

Literally pulling her eyes off his magnificent physique, she walked to the closet they shared and reaching in, opened a drawer and began to pull out some underwear.

She squeaked as her towel began to slip and realized that her man of motion had moved and was now standing very, very close. She looked down and noticed that the towel she had been wearing was nowhere to be seen. Turning around he had the towel in his hand and a smile on his face. Taking the tiger by the tail, she put her right hand on his chest and her fingernails gently scratched down his chest, making his muscles ripple just the tiniest bit.

Ranger dropped the towel and putting both hands on either side of her face, he gently kissed her.

"Playing with fire, Babe."

She grinned and responded, "Well, you started it."

Their bodies moved closer to each other and they began to kiss, tongues gently caressing each other and hands moving in slow, seducing movements.

Ranger reached down and gently placing his hands under her ass, he lifted her up, her legs lifting up to cross at his waist and they maneuvered slowly to the bed.

Ranger put one leg on the bed and laid her down, leaning down over her now splayed body on their bed. His erection was already pushing against her abdomen and she wriggled in pleasure.

She spoke. "Do we only have time for a quickie or can I capture you for the rest of the night?"

Ranger smiled. His partner was a very sexy woman but she was also very cognizant of his time constraints.

"Babe, we've got all the time we want. Tank's handling downstairs."

Stephanie smiled as her hands began to drift down and down further. She planned to keep him occupied for as long as she could. There were so few times they had any time for themselves these days and she was going to take full advantage of the opportunity.

Lying in bed later, they ate off a tray that Ranger had put together in the kitchen. They fed each other pieces of fruit, small cubes of cheese and drank from glasses of red wine, the bottle sitting on the nightstand.

The phone rang and Ranger reached over and picked it up.

"Report", came the directive.

Tank's booming voice came over the phone.

"There's another package addressed to Stephanie."

Ranger looked over at his Babe, laying there so very sated and limp.

"We'll be down soon. Just the three of us right now to see what's in it. Les and Bobby are on surveillance and unless we need to, let's not change that."

Tank hung up without speaking and Ranger looked at Stephanie, half asleep.

"Babe, Tank says another package came for you."

Her eyes opened wide and she groaned.

Sliding out of bed, she headed to the shower. Ranger slid off the other side of the bed and taking the tray, he placed it on the side table and followed her.

They both needed a shower but he suspected that it would be fairly quick so they could get downstairs. Nodding his head, he stepped into the shower stall. Well, he could be quick too.

They were newlyweds, after all.

~~~o0o~~~

Meanwhile, not too far away, in a rather dingy motel room, the next package was in the process of being assembled.

More pictures, but this time there was a handwritten letter to be included.

Sheets of paper lay on the floor, on the bed and on the nightstand. It looked like whoever was writing the note was having difficulty getting the words right.

~~~o0o~~~

Frank had picked up Edna and they were having supper in the kitchen.

They wanted to plan a 'what if' scenario. Would they have to move? Should they tell Valerie in case there was a fallout? Would they be in trouble with the law so many years later?

The meal looked like a normal Plum repast; roast beef, mashed potatoes, and the ever-hated green bean casserole.

Helen had a tumbler in front of her, but surprisingly, it was still full.

Frank was sitting with both elbows on the table, shovelling food into his mouth. He stopped eating and looked at Helen.

"There's a funny taste to the gravy. It's like you put ketchup in it."

He began to eat again.

Helen cut up her roast beef into tiny pieces, then put her cutlery down.

"I don't want to tell Valerie anything, in case it blows over and nobody hears anything about it."

Edna shook her head. This could turn out really bad really soon and she believed that Val needed to have at least an inkling of what could transpire.

She took a bite of the potatoes. "I don't think you mashed these very well, Helen. I found lumps."

Helen looked at the two of them across the table. She took a small sip from the tumbler.

"This is how I always cook this meal. I don't see anything wrong with it."

Edna changed the subject and they all stopped eating to listen.

"I trust Stephanie to find out as much as she can, but I'm worried about what will eventually get out."

Helen nodded her head. "I can just imagine what people will say. We had such a hard time convincing everyone that she was truly ours way back then. I just know that they'll all come up to us and state that they knew all along that something was wrong."

She took another small sip.

Frank looked up with a drop of gravy making its way down the side of his mouth. "I can just see Morelli coming up to the door and arresting us all for child abduction. He goes away 'on assignment' as he calls it, then materializes at my door wanting to talk to me. He hates us now since I wouldn't give my blessing to him asking Stephanie to marry him. Little did he know that they'd been married for months! I'll never forget the look on his face when I told him he was too late. I thought the vein on the side of his neck was going to burst."

Helen took a larger sip and grimaced. Morelli? That could be trouble. She'd certainly get 'the eye' from Bella, and a haughty look from Angie. Shopping at Giovanni's would need to be carefully timed so that she wasn't accosted by the ladies of the Burg demanding details from so long ago. Maybe she'd have to arrange for the grocery boy to deliver her order for a while.

Helen stood up and cleared the table, bringing over cookies on a plate and the carafe of coffee from the machine.

Edna and Frank accepted their cups of coffee from Helen and put in their own condiments. Reaching over to the plate of cookies they each took a couple placing them on the napkin.

Edna picked up a cookie and took a bite.

"Did you try a new recipe Helen? These taste different."

Frank took a bite. "They don't seem very sweet to me."

Helen took a bite and put it down. "I've been making this recipe for years. They taste fine to me."

She took another drink from the tumbler.

Everyone took another bite.

Edna said. "No, the sugars right, but did you put in the new chocolate chips, or the old ones from the back of the cupboard?"

Frank tasted another one. "Still seems like they're a little light on the sugar to me."

Helen grumbled. "I've been eating these cookies for years. They're fine!"

She spoke again.

"Stephanie has RangeMan and all its resources handy and probably is utilizing them to find out more. I think we should just stay calm and let things settle down. After all, it was over 30 years ago and nothing has ever come out. I think we're blowing this way out of proportion. We'll be fine."

She took another sip.

Frank nodded his head then took a sip of his coffee. "The coffee seems bitter, Helen. Did you put too much coffee in the basket?"

Edna looked at Helen. "Is this coffee old? It tastes like this mornings' brew, just warmed up."

Helen lifted the tumbler to her lips and finished what was in the glass.

She then stood up. "I give up. Coffee's fine, cookies are fine, supper was fine. Frank, when you two have finished complaining about the meal, please take Mother back to her place. I'm going to bed!"

~~~o0o~~~

Les and Bobby were on surveillance.

Les was playing on his new phone and an explosion came over the tiny speaker.

Bobby looked at him. "You must have a death wish. Ranger told us all to get rid of that game, and although you are on your own phone, man, you're still playing on company time!"

Les looked up. "He'll never know. He's too involved with helping Beautiful."

He paused the game though.

"Well, that was pretty surprising, that baggie. I sure could see a resemblance from that girl and our girl. We didn't know Stephanie back when she was a teenager but well, they could have been sisters!"

Bobby nodded. He thought back to all the times he'd patched up Stephanie. There had never been a need to check on the compatibility of her parents and grandmothers' DNA. Really, unless there was a need for an organ transplant, who would ever have thought to check?

A set of headlights flashed behind them.

Their surveillance shift was over and it was time to go home.

As Bobby drove, he could hear Les's phone giving off more explosions. Really? What an idiot!


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you for the very thoughtful reviews. All mistakes are mine. There will be some new characters appearing beginning with this chapter._

Chapter 7

It was very late when Ranger and Stephanie stepped out of the stairwell onto five. Tank was sitting in his office and on his desk was a brown puffy envelope.

Closing the door behind them, they stood by Tanks' desk.

Wordlessly he handed it to Stephanie.

"It was hand delivered to the main desk. It looks like the same person who delivered the first package to the courier office dropped off this one here."

Stephanie accepted the bag from Tank and grimaced. Once again, there was no return address.

Ranger looked at Tank. "It's been checked?"

Tank nodded.

"Nothing on the bag to suggest anything chemical or explosive. The guys scanned it and nothing suspicious came back."

Stephanie took a deep breath and put her hand to the little tab and pulled. It fell away and once again she laid the strip on the desk and pushing the two ends together looked inside.

There was no disk or a note this time.

She pulled a VCR out of the bag and looked at the men.

"Do we even have anything to view this? That's like 30 years old!"

Ranger pulled out his phone and pressed a button.

"Hector, do we have a VCR player kicking around here somewhere? Stephanie received another package and it held a VCR tape. We need to know what's on it."

He listened as Hector spoke on the line.

"Come and get it. We're in Tanks office."

Ranger had barely finished the conversation when Hector knocked on the door. He slid in and closed the door behind him.

Ranger looked at the tape then at Hector.

"If you don't have a machine, I know that Celia does. Let me know, and I'll call her tomorrow and get it for us to look at this latest delivery."

Hector glided to the door, opening it and looking back.

"I'll check my stores, boss."

Nodding at Tank, Ranger and Stephanie headed out of the office, walking to the elevator and stepping in. Opening on seven, Ranger fobbed open the door and they walked in, putting keys and shoes in their proper place.

Heading to the bedroom, Stephanie put on one of Rangers' t-shirts and a pair of boy shorts. Ranger just dropped his clothes into the laundry hamper and slipped into bed.

Ranger pulled his wife to him and soothingly rubbed his hand up and down her back, over and over again until she finally fell asleep. If she was wearing his shirt, she was either worried, scared, or uncertain what would come next.

He fell asleep still holding his babe, vowing to do everything he could to help unravel this mystery.

~~~o0o~~~

Hector stayed up later than even his usual late shift, scouring his storerooms for that elusive VCR player that had been a hold-over from so many decades ago.

Literally going Ah-Ha, he opened a box way in the back of his oldest storeroom, glimpsing an old relic from the past. In a fit of foresight so many years ago, he'd rescued the family unit from heading to the dump and had stored the old machine in a box in his home. After being hired at RangeMan, Hector had taken those boxes collecting dust and had moved them into the various storage rooms at RangeMan. While he embraced new technology, he believed that the old still had value.

Bringing it out, he plugged in the cables, then dragged out the accompanying old 20 inch tv and attached the cables to the back. There was no remote so he manually turned on the tv and the player and shoved the tape into the machine, pressing Play.

The recording was grainy, usual from those many years ago, but it was good enough to give a few more clues.

Hector reached for his phone, pulling it out of the holster. Re-winding the tape, he used the camera video function to make a copy of the recording.

There were two clips of the girl in the hospital laying in a hospital bed, obviously in the early stages of labor and later as her labor progressed. Listening to the medical staff, it sounded like they were discussing options with her about how the labor was progressing.

There was a clip of her holding her newborn in her arms, and a tired but very happy smile as she held her baby. This clip showed a young man standing beside the bed, looking down at both girl and baby.

There was a scratchy recording of voices and Hector pressed the buttons to make it as loud as he could.

He heard. "You did it Mitch, you did it. But it's a girl and you promised me a boy."

The young girl's smile faded and she held the baby protectively close to her body.

She spoke with a waver in her voice.

"I'm really sorry, Charles."

A nurse came into view and she gently took the baby girl from Michelle. Adjusting the blanket around the baby and putting her in a bassinet, she prepared to wheel her to the nursery.

Speaking in a soft but harsh tone, she leaned close to the man and muttered, "Hey, you. Everyone knows that it's the daddy who decides."

Charles turned on his heel and headed for the door.

"I need a drink and I have to buy more cigars for the guys. Now I need to get pink wrapped ones."

There was another small snippet of the young girl and the baby climbing out of a car. It may have been 1981, but the car was at least 8 or nine years old, a sandstone Chevrolet Vega. It was dented and rusty and definitely had seen better days. The video played as she walked into the row house, obviously feeling the after effects of childbirth and then someone following with a small battered suitcase.

Hector looked closer. The man holding the suitcase looked from the back like he had a possible similar build to the man dropping off the packages to his Chica. No face was visible and Hector sighed. He could have started to find said person if he was in the data base.

The recording ended.

Hector took the VCR out of the machine and put it on his desk. He re-packed up the player and took both the box and the old tv back to his storeroom. He would put it back in deep storage. One never knew when a relic from the past would be needed again.

Tomorrow he would take the tape to a friend. He knew that to send it to a Walmart or a Costco it would take upwards of a month to get it back. They didn't have a month. His friend owed him a favor, well a number of favors really, but Hector was going to call in one now. If pushed, and he would, he wanted it back the same day. Miguel could enhance it and transfer it onto a CD faster than anyone else and until they had it returned, well, it was on his phone for safekeeping. Silence on this matter was a given, and well, a well-placed warning also served to remind Miguel that Hector was not a man to be crossed.

~~~o0o~~~

Helen was doing her weekly shopping trip and looked around. She had spent most of her life except for the period in Florida living in the Burg. She was used to the ebb and flow of the neighborhood. She attended the local church and gave both money and time to a number of charitable organizations. She was an organizer of so many functions and her phone was always ringing with a request to help out.

She shuddered to think if this secret ever got out. Would she be shunned and the family driven out of town?

Questions, so many questions, and so far, no answers.

~~~o0o~~~

Frank was driving seniors to their appointments today. Usually he ignored the conversations in the back but today for some reason, he was eavesdropping.

Mrs. Gonzalez was muttering to her fellow passenger.

"Ina Montinez should be ashamed of herself. She was bragging all over town that her son is going to be a father again. I sure wish he'd made it official and marry that poor girl. Imagine, four children and they're still living in sin!"

Mrs. Weigler responded. "And what about Mavis Butler. Her daughter just got herself fired from the tampon factory. Nobody gets fired from the tampon factory!"

Frank wished that he could just tune them out but today, well, he was hyper sensitive to gossip.

Mrs. Gonzalez spoke again. "At the Clip 'n Curl yesterday, Claire told me as she was rolling me up that Terry Bensons' daughter-in-law was just turned down as a surrogate. They are so short of money and I swear she can get pregnant just looking at a penis. I can't imagine someone having a baby and giving them away. I know I wouldn't have been able to give up a newborn to a complete stranger."

Frank heard a horn behind him and jumped. He had been stopped at a light and had obviously missed it turning green.

Grimacing he took off and drove down the road.

Stopping at the clinic, he let the ladies out, accepting graciously the rather skimpy tip. Oh well, he was doing this to keep active, but really…. Not even a dollar, but a quarter each?

~~~o0o~~~

Edna was not having a good day.

Her mind was elsewhere and she practically ran into a number of people walking down the hall. Then, to add to her day, she sat at the table looking at the food in front of her.

Sauerkraut and sausage? What was this? An early trip to the grave?

She toyed and picked at her meal. Finally pushing the whole mess aside, she pulled her cup of coffee toward her. Maybe dessert would be better.

Her ears picked up the conversations from the tables around her. Normally she would have been happy to participate with respect to gossip, but, well, today it just seemed too close to home.

Mrs. Hanson was complaining that her children, ungrateful people that they were, had just cancelled taking her to a concert. Their youngest was sick and nobody was available to come in on such short notice. She'd even had her hair curled and now nobody would see how she looked.

Mrs. Reiger was passing pictures all around. Her youngest granddaughter had slipped off to get married with her fiancé and was coming back a married woman. Wait a minute, was there a tiny baby bump there? Tongues started to wag, fingers pointed and Alice Reiger gathered up the pictures. She suddenly left the table and stomped off to her room.

Mrs. Tessier had just returned after being released from the hospital for gout. She was complaining at the diet she was restricted to for the rest of her life. More importantly though, her daughter had left with all her 'medicinal booze'.

Edna stood up, dessert forgotten. She needed to get back to her room. There was still some coffee cake there and she just wanted to get away from all the noise.

Maybe there was something good on tv.

~~~o0o~~~

In another city, Mary Margaret Morrison was sitting on a bench in her sons' room. Since his abrupt death oh so many years ago, she had not allowed anybody into this room. It was like a glimpse into a time long ago, a shrine to his memory.

She looked around at the little reminders. His brush and comb set. She had bought that for Charles after seeing it in a store front window. He had been eight at the time and was less than impressed at the gift. He had wanted a new bike. She glossed over the fact that he'd had a complete meltdown and she had driven to the hardware store and purchased a brand new bike the same day.

There, in the top drawer of the night table was a tied bracelet. He had been given it by a girl when they were both in grade school. It was a puppy love kind of thing, but well, he was very popular. She remembered that Jessica had suddenly left school. It had never been completely explained but she had appeared to move in with an elderly relative in another city.

In the closet was a leather jacket. Charles had won it in a poker game and was so proud of it. He had worn it everywhere and bragged that he was planning on being a card shark and making lots and lots of money when he finished school. Unfortunately for him the jacket had also identified him at the scene of a crime that he was later charged with.

He had been sent to prison and had died while incarcerated. The prison officials had explained that there had been a prison riot and somehow her son, Charles had been injured. He had passed away before she could get to the hospital.

Opening a side drawer she pulled out a t-shirt, lifting it up to her nose and smelling it. There was a faint smell of the cologne he had always worn, but it was fading. The liquid in the bottle had long ago dried up, but well, a faint scent was better than no scent, right?

She looked at her watch and pulled a flip phone from the pocket of her faded housecoat. Punching in the numbers from memory, she waited for the connection.

"Did you find her? Did you get the pictures to her? Can you get close to her?"


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you to all who have read and reviewed. Well, it sounds like I've muddied the waters but it will begin to clear soon. All mistakes are mine but I do thank Janet Evanovich for providing us such interesting characters to play with._

Chapter 8

Stephanie was sitting in her cubicle when Hector materialized behind her.

The men of RangeMan all moved silently but Hector, well, Hector was the quietest of them all. Spinning her chair around, she saw that he was holding a thumb drive in his hand.

He passed it to her, put his hand on her shoulder squeezing gently, and then left.

Taking a deep breath, she slid the thumb drive in her laptop and moused the arrow to play.

She watched the different clips, then played it again, gently brushing her fingers on the silhouette of her birth mother.

She felt a tear sliding down her cheek and wiped it away with the palm of her hand.

Michelle looked so young, and happy, and scared. Being a mother at such a young age must have been very hard and with no apparent support system, well….

Her cell phone rang and she reached over to the side of the desk to answer it. On the phone was her mom.

"Stephanie, I was contacted by the retirement home. Your grandmother was taken to St. Francis by ambulance."

Stephanie stood up, pushing back her chair.

"What happened to Grandma, Mom? Is she OK?"

Helen shook her head before answering.

"As I understand it, she fell on the way to breakfast and they think she has broken her hip. Frank and I just arrived at the ER and have spoken with a doctor. They are continuing their assessment but the wheels are already in motion to admit her."

Stephanie grabbed her purse and was heading to the elevator with her phone to her ear. She didn't see either Les or Bobby waving at her for some information on where she was going so fast without an explanation or an escort.

"I'm on my way, Mom. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Helen nodded her head and hung up.

Stephanie was pulling her seatbelt around her having already turned on her vehicle when the stairway door opened and Ranger ran out.

He was waving his arms and shouting, 'Babe, wait', as she prepared to back out of her parking space. She stopped and rolled down her window.

He ran up to the driver's door. "The guys on five saw you run to the elevator and phoned me. I was down in the gun range."

Stephanie had her foot on the brake and she was slowly inching it off.

"I just got a call from mom. My grandma fell and she's at St. Francis. They say she's probably broken her hip. I'm heading there now."

Ranger put his hand through the open window and on her arm.

"Babe, you promised not to leave without back-up. Wait a minute and I'll come too. I have to move some things around and see if Tank can take my meeting with a client."

Stephanie looked slightly embarrassed. In her haste, she had completely forgotten about her promise to allow a shadow to be with her if she left the building.

She put the truck in park and waited as Ranger backed away and paced back and forth beside the vehicle.

He put his phone away and strode back to the driver's door and opened it.

"Babe, come with me and we'll take the Turbo. I'll drive and you can keep your hands free in case your mom phones again."

Stephanie turned off the vehicle and got out leaving the keys in the ignition. Someone would come by and move it back into place and put her keys on her desk.

She climbed into the passenger seat of the Porsche and buckled in.

Ranger had already jumped in and was putting his own seatbelt on as he started the vehicle. He backed up, manoeuvering around the now abandoned SUV and headed for the gate.

Her phone rang and she looked at Ranger as he smirked. He was always thinking ahead.

Opening it up, she spoke, "Hi Mom."

Mrs. Plum spoke. "Are you driving because if you are, pull over to talk. I don't need you involved in an accident or getting a ticket for distracted driving."

Stephanie sighed. "Mom, I'm ok to talk. Ranger's driving me in case you did phone while we drove there."

Helen nodded her head. She just knew that Stephanie would have jumped into a vehicle and sped to the hospital without thinking about phone calls. Stephanie never thought of her own safety. She shook her head sadly. She had always been the type to jump into something without thinking about the consequences first. No word of a lie, if Stephanie's head wasn't attached, she might just forget it somewhere. She'd done this all her life and it aggravated Helen no end that she had not learned this, this late in life.

She stilled her thoughts and spoke.

"They are still assessing her but they are taking blood, and consulting with each other. It sure looks to me like they are concerned about something."

Stephanie looked out the window and saw that Ranger had just turned onto the hospital grounds.

"We're just pulling into the parking lot and I'll be there as fast as I can. Where do we go to?"

Helen spoke.

"Head to the elevator beside Emergency. Take it up to five. Turn right and there is a nursing station just in front of you. She's in the holding area by the desk."

Stephanie nodded and took off her seat belt as Ranger braked to a stop.

"I'll be there really soon, Mom."

Stephanie was out the door and walking rapidly to the elevators with Ranger right beside her. An elevator was open and they jumped in, pressing the floor button. The elevator door slid shut and they shot up without stopping before the door opened on 5.

Stephanie tried not to race out and headed to the gurney beside the nursing station.

Edna was lying on a gurney under a white hospital blanket.

Helen was standing by the bed, and Frank hovered nearby.

Stephanie stopped by the side looking at her grandmother and put her hand over Ednas' hand laying on the top of the blanket.

"Grandma, I came as fast as I could."

Edna was looking a little woozy from the pain medication, but she smiled that special smile for her granddaughter.

"Stephanie dear, I'm so glad you came. I wasn't watching where I was stepping and slipped on some water or something."

She stopped, then started again. "I was wearing my hot pink panties today and I wonder if anybody saw them when I went ass over teakettle."

Stephanie smiled in spite of her concern.

"Grandma, if they did, you will be the topic of some pretty interesting conversations for a few days. Everyone's going to wonder what's going on."

Edna smiled in spite of her discomfort.

"That'll keep their tongues wagging looking at the old men there wondering who got lucky!"

Just then a porter came to the gurney, unlocked the wheels and prepared to move her.

"There's a waiting room just down the hall. We'll let you know what's going on as soon as we can."

She pushed the gurney down the hallway and into a waiting elevator. The doors closed and they were standing in the hallway looking at each other.

Ranger pointed to the room and they headed to the chairs, sitting down and settled in waiting for news.

Ranger was holding Stephanie's hand as they sat down.

He ran his thumb soothingly up and down the top of her hand and spoke.

"Babe, she's getting the best care."

She nodded her head wanting to believe.

"Did you use your Ranger magic and make the elevator stay open waiting for us and heading us right up to the floor without stopping?"

Ranger smiled his 200 watt smile but didn't say anything.

Frank stood up and walked out the door. He came back with a tray of drinks, coffee and dainties from the coffee shop.

Stephanie looked at her mom. "How much insurance does Grandma have?

Ranger looked at Helen as she shook her head.

"I don't know, Stephanie, but we'll look at it after she gets out. She wouldn't tell me what she had changed."

Ranger's phone rang and he put Stephanie's hand down before getting up and walking out of the room. If he was getting a call, it must be important.

Speaking into the phone he barked, "Report."

Tank was on the phone.

"I suspect that Edna has the minimum insurance so there was going to be a financial hit when she's released. I took the liberty and called our insurance agent and had her family added as a ryder. When Stephanie came on as an employee, I made sure that they were able to be added if need be. Things that are not always Little Girls' fault seem to happen and they do impact the family. We pay the top amount anyway so it's not going to cost more. They'll be fine as far as the charges are concerned."

Ranger grunted. His second was on the ball and had already done what Ranger was planning on doing. Little things like that made his friend and number two so valuable.

"Thanks Tank. They are concerned for her well-being right now but the bill when she is released would have been a shock."

Tank hung up.

They sat in the waiting room, waiting for news.

Frank, then Helen stood up and paced back and forth. Stephanie would have joined them too but her hand was securely locked in by Ranger and she stayed in the chair, trying not to fidget.

A shadow by the doorway and they all looked up, expecting to see someone from the nursing station coming to give them an update.

Instead, four RangeMan employees stepped in; Bobby, and Les took chairs with views of the doorway and hallway outside. They nodded at Ranger and he nodded back. Probably Tank had scheduled back-up and these men were tasked with keeping everyone safe as they waited.

Ranger and the other two, Ted and Hank headed to the nursing station and he explained that the men behind him were to be a security force wherever Edna was. The nurse looked at the board behind her and stated, "right now she's in radiology. I can phone them to hold her and that you will be heading down."

Ranger nodded his head, thanked her and looked at the men.

"Where she goes, so do you."

Ted and Hank nodded and headed down to the elevator to radiology.

Ranger stepped back in the waiting room and once again sat down by Stephanie, taking her hand in his.

Magazines or phones made an appearance and there was the sound of buttons being pressed.

Ranger looked at Les as he chortled at the sound of an explosion.

"Santos, are you playing that stupid game again?"

Les looked up as another explosion rocked. He flipped his phone around and it was a bright red color.

"See Ranger, I have my own phone. I'm off-duty and offered to come here to stay for a while."

He guffawed as another explosion erupted. Then, Bobby's phone came alive with the same sounds. He looked a bit guilty as Ranger glared at him.

"And I suppose you're on the same game?"

Bobby turned his phone around to show that his was enclosed in a green case.

"I'm off duty too, Ranger and it's a great place to play it here. No interruptions like the break-room."

He looked embarrassed but added. "It's kind of addictive."

Ranger shook his head. He was thinking that it was time to book some extra training if his men were resorting to playing games to 'keep in shape'.

Footsteps were heard coming down the hall and instantly everyone's eyes were on the doorway. Les and Bobby put their phones away and were standing in a protective stance.

A doctor in surgical scrubs stepped in and looked around at the full waiting room.

"I'm looking for the family of Edna Mazur."

Frank, Helen and Stephanie stepped forward.

The doctor looked at the men in black, alert and ready to hear what he said. He made a humming noise out loud and spoke.

"Mrs. Mazur apparently fell and was brought in with a suspected fractured hip. Upon examination and x-rays it was determined that it was indeed a fracture. After consultation we believe that it would be safer for her to receive a new hip. I am not confident of a successful procedure to repair the fracture due to bone loss and general condition at the site. Unfortunately she has an electrolyte imbalance that we need to address before any surgery, so we are looking at keeping her comfortable and medically adjusting some of the numbers until we can be certain of a positive outcome."

He looked at Ranger who was standing back.

"We received instructions that she be in a private room with security personnel in attendance."

Frank looked at Ranger after the doctor left. He walked over and stood close to him and spoke softly.

"She's not covered for this. Is there something I need to know?"

Ranger shrugged and spoke so softly to Frank that Helen couldn't hear.

"Stephanie has had some communication that she might be in danger and since you are family, I am ensuing that everyone is being kept safe. How better to get to Stephanie here in the hospital than to catch her as she is concentrating on her beloved grandma."

Frank thought about it and nodded.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough for providing the protection that you have extended over the years to my pumpkin, but I do appreciate your efforts. I know that her staying safe weighs heavily on my mind."

Frank reached out and Ranger shook his hand.

They moved apart, one heading back to Helen and one heading to Stephanie.

A nurse came to the door and looked in.

"Mrs. Mazur is now in her room with two of your very scary men outside. We allow two family members at a time in the room but she is very sleepy from the pain medication."

Frank looked at both Helen and Stephanie.

"You two go and I'll go in after."

Stephanie and Helen walked to the room and opened the door.

Stephanie could only say, "Oh grandma."

()()()()

 _Authors Note – Thanks Michelle_

 _Myrna_


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story. All mistakes are mine but I blame Mother Nature for all the inclement weather we are currently experiencing. We are at least 15C degrees cooler than normal. Will spring ever come?_

Chapter 9

Grandma Mazur lay in the bed and she looked old, so very old.

Both Helen and Stephanie moved to the side of the bed and looked down. Her face was lined and she was starting to wrinkle her face, almost as if she was uncomfortable.

A nurse came into the room and moved to the front of the bed. She looked at the monitor and wrote down the results on the chart. She looked at both Helen and Stephanie standing by Ednas' bedside.

"There are some issues we need to address but the surgeon is confident of a successful recovery."

They looked down at Edna laying there. Standing up or even sitting down she could be a force, but lying in bed without her dentures and she just did not exude the never-say-die attitude she was so well known for.

Since she continued to sleep through their visit, they tiptoed out of the door and down the hall. Frank got up and headed to the room, staying only just a minute.

Frank came back and taking Helen's hand he looked ready to lead her out of the room.

"We'll go home and come back tomorrow. I suspect she'll probably sleep the clock around as they try to keep her comfortable."

Ranger nodded his head in agreement. He too took Stephanie by the hand and led her out.

"Come on Babe, you need to eat something and as your dad says, she'll probably just sleep. We can come back tomorrow and see how she is."

They nodded at the men stationed by the door. Ranger confirmed that they were being relieved in a couple of hours then he guided Stephanie to the elevator and pushed the button.

This time they watched the display to show which floor the elevator was on. Stephanie looked at Ranger and he smiled.

"We don't need to rush, Babe."

The drive back to RangeMan was made without speaking and they climbed out, heading for the elevator that was open and waiting for them. Arriving on seven there was a card and some flowers from Ella and Luis, and a bunch of balloons and various get well cards from the men in black. Edna's hands may be dangerous to the men but they knew she was a very special person in Stephanies' world.

Ranger walked back to the door.

"I just need to check in with Tank".

Stephanie was looking at the cake dome on the nook as Ranger left. Ella was a godsend and Stephanie had no idea how she could ever reciprocate her kindness. Curiously, she lifted the dome and saw a plate with monster cookies with little M and M's embedded in them. Picking up one, she took a bite and a happy sigh emerged.

She loved Ella.

~~~o0o~~~

Ranger stood in the doorway and Tank looked up.

"How's Grandma Mazur?"

Ranger shrugged his shoulders.

"I've heard a fractured hip is no fun but she has a strong will and will want to get back to her old self as soon as she can. She hates hospitals every bit as much as my Babe, so I believe the guys will hear an earful when she wakes up and as she recovers from the surgery, which still needs to be scheduled. Tests reveal a chemical imbalance and they will try to correct that before they do operate. We're going to need to provide some manpower guarding her room. If I were targeting Babe, I'd pick there to do something. Lots of people walking around and anybody can get a lab coat."

He looked at the duty roster on his phone.

"Four hour shifts until she leaves."

Tank nodded. "The weak point is coming and going into and out of the hospital. You need to impress on Little Girl that she must stay with an escort at all times."

Ranger nodded. He just knew that Stephanie would try to save time by jumping out of the vehicle and race in, leaving her escort to park the vehicle. He could list on his fingers what could happen: a car pedestrian hit and run accident, an assault down a hallway, or even someone sliding in the elevator just as the door is about to close.

"Take off and go up to seven. If I need you I'll call. I suspect that Stephanie will be feeling pretty low right now. Edna is pretty special to her."

Ranger made a quick detour to his office and grabbed some files. He intended to look at them after they got settled back on seven. Stephanie would want to use the office to delve into her search programs and some of the files in his hands could be worked on from any surface.

He walked into the apartment and noticed that Stephanie was sitting at his desk, with tears running down her cheeks.

He scooped her up and carried her out to the living room.

"What's wrong, Babe?"

Stephanie nestled into Rangers' chest.

"It's been a tough few days. I find out that I was abandoned just a week or so old. I have packages of strange pictures and movies delivered by someone I don't know. My parents and grandparents are not my birth parents and grandparents. Last but not least, my grandmother, the only grandmother I have ever known falls and is in the hospital waiting for surgery."

Ranger murmured, 'bath or shower' and she shuddered.

"I'd love a bath but I think I'd drown in one, so how about sharing a shower?"

Since there was certainly room for two in there, they moved to the bathroom and Ranger turned on the water. They both undressed putting their clothes in the hamper. He opened the glass door and they stepped into the steamy enclosure. She stood under the rainforest setting and let the warm water cascade over her head and shoulders. Ranger picked up the loofah and began to soap her body then letting the bubbles slide down and head for the drain. She stood with her eyes closed and he could literally feel her muscles relax.

Quickly washing himself he turned off the water and opened the shower door. Grabbing a large towel, he handed a towel to Stephanie for her to dry off then she grabbed one for her hair. He had taken a towel from the pile, dried himself then wrapped the towel around his waist.

"If you want Babe, I can help you comb and dry your hair. I'll be in the bedroom when you're ready."

The door closed softly behind him.

Stephanie looked at the door and murmured to herself. "I love that man."

~~~o0o~~~

Ranger slid out of bed. It was 5 am and he was headed to the gym.

Meeting Tank at the doorway, they chatted as they warmed up.

"I have a possible client that I'd like you to see today if you could, Ranger. I don't have a good feeling about it, but his financials certainly check out."

Ranger nodded but looked at his friend.

"I'll go but I'm taking you too. Just in case I have to leave suddenly you can finish the meeting."

Tank grumbled but agreed. If Edna took a turn for the worse everyone would be moving heaven and earth to get Stephanie and Ranger to the hospital.

Both Ranger and Tank wore their regulation RangeMan uniform, black cargos, black t-shirts that looked painted on their muscular chests, web belts bristling with everything from handcuffs to pepper spray, and completing the ensemble, blackened combat boots that confirmed both a professional and bad-assed impression.

The possible client had been proving a bit difficult to deal with from the very first phone call. Tank was of the belief that he was trying to get a better price by whatever means he could. The man had stated that in his opinion the men at RangeMan looked a bit scrawny and he was unsure if they could do the job. He had mentioned over the phone that there was a company starting up that had nobody under six feet tall or less than 300 pounds.

Ranger shook his head in disgust as he drove to the site. Tank had been giving him a short description of his preliminary dealings with this man. He wasn't about to waste his time on a company that only looked at their patrol staff. He had heard that this new start-up companys' monitoring was hit and miss due to a lack of trained employees and they were depending on patrol personnel doing drive-bys every hour or so. He mentally gave the appointment a 15 minute window and was prepared to walk away.

Ranger and Tank walked into the receptionist area. Behind the desk was a young girl who was obviously not working. She was sitting with both elbows on the desk, and playing with her phone, texting with both thumbs at a rapid pace. She would hit send, then go back and type more, sending and typing rapidly. She didn't even look up as the door closed and still looking at the screen, muttered, "Can I help you?"

Neither Ranger nor Tank spoke. The young girl looked up from her screen, dropped her phone on the desk and said, "Holy Shit, Batman!"

Tank coughed and covered up a laugh.

Ranger spoke.

"I have an appointment to see Mr. Bigwell."

She pushed back her chair, stood up and stammered, "I'll let my dad know you're here."

Ranger looked at Tank.

"Ten minutes, that's all he gets, ten minutes of our time."

Tank nodded his head and glanced at his watch.

Daniel Bigwell walked out with his daughter following behind. He looked like he was very stressed about something, or a number of somethings. He stalked over to Ranger and Tank.

"I haven't been able to find a secretary and my daughter is helping me out."

He looked around the office, and must have seen that there were boxes sitting against the wall, and office supplies ready to be unpacked sitting on the desk. He looked at her.

"I told you to get the office ready, Cindy. Were you on that damn phone the whole time? I'm paying you to work, you know!"

Ranger looked at Mr. Bigwell. "Sir, I can see that you are not in the proper frame of mind to discuss any kind of security arrangements with our company at this time. I suggest you give us a call when you can provide us a better idea of your security requirements."

With that, Ranger and Tank spun on their heels and let themselves out the door. They could hear dad and daughter yelling at each other as they headed down the hall to the stairway.

"I guess we can cross them off our possible new customer list," dryly commented Tank.

~~~o0o~~~

Ranger and Stephanie walked into Ednas' hospital room in time to see the surgeon and his residents in the room discussing their next move.

"Mrs. Mazur. Your iron levels are getting better and in my opinion I believe we can safely operate tomorrow."

Edna looked to Stephanie at the news.

"I hate hospitals and want to get out of here as soon as I can. Can't you just pump me full of whatever I need and do it today? I have things to do and laying here I'm just wasting away."

Stephanie tried to hide the smile on her face but a tiny smirk escaped. Putting herself in Edna's position, she would have said exactly the same thing in the same exasperated tone.

The surgeon looked at her then at the students.

"Well, I certainly understand your impatience Mrs. Mazur, but we want to have the best outcome and this is the safest route."

Edna grumbled and waved her hand.

"Fine, but I'm getting out of here as soon as I can. I'm not getting any younger, you know."

One of the young residents chuckled as they filed out of the room. She dealt with all kinds, but it was encouraging to have a patient who wanted to get better as soon as she could.

Stephanie stepped to the side of the bed and took Ednas' hand in hers.

"Hi Grandma. We came by as soon as we could this morning. I talked to mom and she said she's already been up and brought you a bag of things from your place. Unfortunately she's got a few meetings today and might not make it back up until tonight. We have a bunch of get-well gifts from Ella and the guys at RangeMan in the car. If you're ready to see them, we can go back to the parking lot and bring them up. They filled the whole back seat."

Edna looked at them with a happy smile. "I talk to those nice young men every time they change shifts when I'm awake. I feel like a VIP with all these hunky men guarding little-old-me."

She looked at Stephanie again. "Frank brought me my cell phone and I called all the girls at Cut-N-Curl to come and see me. I sort of mentioned that someone's out to get me while I'm here and I have lots of beef-cakes guarding my hiny."

Ranger shook his head. He might be forced to pay danger pay to his guards soon. Those friends of Edna's had pretty fast hands and his men would be forced to stand there. He made a note to warn them, literally wondering if they displayed more weapons visibly if the ladies would curtail their actions. Shaking his head, he had to admit that the targets presented to them as they came to visit would be too tempting to pass up.

A nurse came in and adjusted the bags on the IV pole, smiled and left the room. Stephanie and Edna were holding hands the entire time she was there and they both were smiling at something.

The nurse had seen the note that Edna had a very strong support system and it looked like their patient would be receiving frequent visits during her stay.

Ranger caught Stephanie's eye.

"Babe, I'll go get the stuff in the car. You stay here and visit. I'll be right back."

Stephanie slowly took her hand out of Edna's grasp.

"I'll come and help you. With us both carrying, we might get it up here in one load."

Ranger mentally shook his head. No, no, no. If they both had full arms carrying the gifts, his hands would not be free, and he couldn't properly protect her from harm.

He tried to be calm as he spoke.

"I'll grab a trolley or something and get them all up here. You stay here and visit."

Ranger stepped out while they were still chatting, heading down to the car for some of the get-well packages and flowers. He had advised the men of the anticipated influx of elderly ladies and they both literally blanched. Edna and her cronies were well-known. They were also on extra alert since in addition to guarding Edna, they were now also looking after Stephanie too.

Stephanie was gossiping with Edna when there appeared to be a scuffle outside the door. She let Ednas' hand go and strode to the door, getting ready to open it. As she turned the knob she heard, 'stay inside Stephanie.'

She backed up and stopped at Edna's bed. Something was happening outside and while her curious nature was working over-time, she stayed back. She did put her hand on her gun alert for any further directions.

There were three knocks on the door and Ranger spoke through the door. "It's OK Babe. I'll be in there in a couple of minutes."

Edna looked at Stephanie and while she had a worried look on her face and her hand was clenched in Stephanies', she nodded at the door.

"I just knew I'd be safe with these men outside."

Stephanie looked down at her and gave a shaky smile. So, was Edna the possible target, or her?


	10. Chapter 10

_This must sound like a broken record, but I am so very grateful for all the wonderful reviews. We make no money from this and your reviews are our payment._

Chapter 10

Stephanie waited with her grandma until Ranger knocked and walked into the room.

He looked none the worse for wear, but his facial expression was firmly blank. He looked back and one of the men on the door followed him with a rolling cart filled with balloons, flowers, cards, and a fruit basket.

The flowers looked a bit crooked sitting in what looked like a hospital container. The balloons were fine but the sticks holding them were slightly bent. The fruit basket looked like it had been overturned and then the fruit hastily tossed back into the basket.

Ranger looked at Stephanie and shook his head. He would talk to her outside the room.

Grandma Mazur didn't comment on the look of the gifts, but smiled a happy smile. She nodded to the shelf across from her and Stephanie placed everything but the fruit basket carefully in her line of sight, standing up the cards so that the pictures were facing directly at the recipient.

Edna's face was starting to get that tired look, so Stephanie kissed her grandmother on the cheek, squeezed her hand and murmured.

"We'll come back later, Grandma. You rest now and get yourself strong for that operation."

Just then, a nurse strode in with a new clear bag of liquid and a small tray with two syringes.

"Mrs. Mazur, time for another shot of iron and something to make you sleep, dear."

Grandma nodded tiredly.

Ranger and Stephanie waited for the medication to be inserted in the IV then watched as Mrs. Mazur slipped into sleep.

They followed the nurse out and spoke outside the closed door.

"She's responding very well to the meds and the surgeon has booked her operation for tomorrow. We'll find out later today what time and will contact you."

Stephanie nodded at the nurse, while Ranger stepped back to speak to the two men on the door.

"Stay vigilant. We just had one attempt, there could be more."

He turned on his heel and putting his hand on the small of her back, he walked with Stephanie to the elevator.

She reached up and removed a rose petal from his shirt by the shoulder and could feel a wet spot on his shirt.

Stepping in, she waited until the door closed before speaking.

"What happened out there?"

Ranger shrugged. "I had just exited off the elevator and was walking down the hallway with the trolley when a male came out the stairwell down the hall, and walked toward the door. He tried to enter the room and Gord and Murray blocked the way. I pushed the trolley at him then I tackled him from behind and cuffed him. Zero and Chris were just coming on in relief so Gord and Murray took him back to RangeMan. I talked to Tank and he's arranging things at RangeMan. When we get back, I'm going to talk to our attacker."

Stephanie shook her head.

"You may want to talk to him, but I want to talk to him too. If he's the one sending these packages I want to know why now. This is my life he's messing with."

Ranger looked down at her and after a moment, he nodded.

"Fine, Babe, but I'm going to be in the room too."

Stephanie agreed. Maybe they could finally get some answers about what's going on.

The trip was made in silence, but Ranger had his right hand over Stephanie's the entire way back to the building.

Pulling into his personal spot, he turned off the ignition and looked over at Stephanie.

"I suggest we wait an hour or so before heading down. It's been my experience that the longer someone stays contained in a small room without anything to see except the four gray walls, then the mind sometime dwells on a worst case scenario. That makes it easier to get them to talk."

She knew that he had been well trained over the years to extract information from a less than co-operative detainee.

They headed up to five and stopped at her cubicle.

Ranger gave her a kiss on the lips and only slightly scowled at the wolf whistles. She put her hand up to the side of his face and kissed him, looking in his eyes, and murmuring, "Love you."

They separated and Ranger headed to his office. By now, his desk would probably be piled high with files to be looked at.

Stephanie sat down and pulled the tray closer. She needed to take her mind off what was happening and until some answers were forthcoming, well, there was always work to be done.

Almost to the hour, Ranger materialized behind her and Stephanie quickly put the files back in the tray and shut down her computer. Who knew when she would return?

Hand in hand they headed to the stairway. Taking the steps down, they arrived in the basement and walked to the door with Woody standing guard.

He spoke. "Cameras are on and tape running boss, but other than some fidgeting, he hasn't tried to free himself."

Ranger nodded his head and Woody turned around, unlocking the door, and waited for him to slip inside.

Stephanie stayed outside. She was not trained in interrogation, but it was always interesting to see how Ranger dealt with a situation.

She and Woody watched as Ranger approached the chair. The man was cuffed with his arms locked down by his side and shackles could be seen encasing his ankles.

He looked up as Ranger approached.

"My name is Carlos Manoso, or Ranger. My wife's name is Stephanie Manoso, maiden name Plum."

He paused for that information to sink in.

"You have been dropping off packages to her and I want to know why you're targeting my wife."

The man shook his head and looked down.

Ranger walked closer and put his hands on the table separating them. He looked positively dangerous anytime, but up close and personal, well, he had assumed an even deadlier demeanor.

He barked. "Talk".

The man jumped at the command, but to his credit looked up from where he had been staring at the floor and softly spoke.

"I wanted to talk to her and I guess I'm not very good at following someone. I wasn't trying to hurt her, honest, but when I had that courier drop off the package and then I took the other bag to your office, even I thought that it would look bad."

He tried to move his arms but the restraints kept him solidly in place.

He sighed as if a great weight was suddenly being lifted off his shoulders.

"I was watching this building and saw her leave in a black car. I just thought I would talk to her when she stopped but when the car stopped in the hospital parking lot and she and someone else walked in, I parked and raced in just in time to look at the elevator number stop on the fifth floor. I took the next elevator to the 4th floor and then walked up the last flight. I was going to just wait in the stairwell by the doorway for her to come past me. I waited as long as I could then opened the door and walked up to these two guys dressed in black, intending to ask them if they had seen a lady walk down the hallway. I was going to try to talk to her."

Ranger leaned against the table and crossed his arms.

The man sitting looked at him and shuddered. He looked really serious.

Ranger spoke.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

The man looked down and almost whispered his answer.

"My brothers' name was Charles Morrison. The woman who you call Stephanie, well, my late brother was her birth father."

Ranger looked at the man and waved his hand as if to elaborate some more.

"Michelle Lawrence was my brother Chucks' girlfriend. When she got pregnant, we thought that he would finally settle down and attempt to be a good father."

He looked at Ranger who literally looked at him daring him to continue talking.

The man cringed and looked like he was almost ready to fold into himself. Sweat broke out on his forehead at the intense glare that Ranger was sending his way.

"When Michelle gave birth, Chuck was livid that it was a girl and quite frankly I was scared that he might do something stupid to either Michelle or the baby. I went to the hospital and offered that they could come to my place to stay until her parents came back.

Michelle really didn't want to go back to Chuck's home since she was terrified of mom, and as it turned out, well founded, I might add."

He gulped and looked like he needed something to drink, but spoke again.

"She tried to be brave and told me that she would go back to the house but if she felt in danger, could she phone me for help? Her parents were on a missionary quest and were scheduled to be home in time for the birth, but well, Michelle had the baby early."

He cleared his throat.

"My brother was involved in a lot of shit at the time and Michelle would have heard things so knew too much. I know she was afraid for her life, but she was terrified for her baby's.

About a week after she got out of the hospital she came home from buying some baby supplies at the store and there was no baby. Mom was absolutely livid and demanded that she tell what she had done with her, but Michelle stayed strong. Then Chuck came home and she was being blasted on two fronts."

He swallowed as if the memory was painful and then continued.

"I got a panicky phone call from her and she begged me to come and save her. I flew over to the house and found her bleeding from a cut lip and it looked like she had been slapped since I could see some bruises forming on her face."

He continued after a grimace. "I tried to protect her but I was literally thrown out of the house and my girlfriend took me to the hospital for what turned out to be a broken jaw. By the time I got out of Emergency, well Michelle had disappeared during the night."

Ranger put up his hand to stop the man from speaking.

"Why didn't you allow the hospital to call the police and press charges?"

Larry looked at Ranger and he could see the terrified look that quickly crossed his face.

"You don't know my mother and quite frankly, I was too afraid that Chuck's gang friends would come after me if I reported it."

He looked at Ranger and continued.

"I couldn't talk but drew the hospital a picture that I had tried a trick with my bike and wore a railing on the way down. I know they didn't believe me, but I stuck to my story and they didn't choose to pursue it."

Ranger looked at him as he sat slumped in the chair.

"He was your brother. And she was the mother to your newborn niece."

The man looked up at Ranger and he could see a beaten man in front of him. The man was talking faster now as if he needed to tell someone.

"I'm not a strong person. I was afraid for my own life, and yes, I should have done more, but I didn't."

Ranger changed his tone of voice.

"What do you want me to call you?"

The man looked at Ranger.

"I'm Larry Morrison."

Larry licked his lips as if he was very thirsty. Ranger looked at him then at the camera in the corner and mimicked a glass of water.

Stephanie stepped to a water cooler with paper cups and straws beside it. She filled up the cup and put a straw in the glass then gave it to Woody.

He unlocked and opened the door, handing the glass to Ranger.

Ranger walked back to Larry and held the glass with the straw close so that he could take a drink. Larry took a number of big draws then released the straw and nodded his head that he had had enough.

Ranger put the glass on the table, looked up at the camera and nodded.

Woody unlocked the door and Stephanie stepped in.

Larry looked at her and a tear fell. Unconsciously he tried to lift an arm to wipe it away, but the restraints kept his movements to a minimum.

He continued to stare at her almost in amazement.

"I'm trying very hard not to call you Michelle, but you look so very much like your mother."

Stephanie looked at Ranger and then stepped closer to the man.

"I have so many questions, but first, have you heard from or about her since she fled?"

Larry shook his head.

"It's like she dropped off the face of the earth and we've never seen her or heard what happened to her since she disappeared."

Ranger stepped back and leaned against the wall, still watching carefully.

Stephanie tried to marshal her thoughts.

Ranger stepped to the door as a soft knock could be heard, receiving the papers thrust through the opening. The door closed and he resumed his post against the wall, quickly scanning the contents.

Meanwhile, Stephanie looked down at the man.

"On the video of Michelle bringing me back from the hospital there is a man holding a suitcase. Was that you?"

Larry looked up. "Yes, it was. We were friends and she'd told me how uneasy she was going back. She wanted me there."

Stephanie changed her questioning since this line was upsetting Larry.

"You say you're unemployed. What did you do before you lost your job?"

Larry's shoulders drooped further. "I didn't do well in school and never finished so I drifted around some until I could find something I liked to do. I tried the Army but that didn't work out. I've always liked to paint, but with the economy, nobody wants to or can't renovate, so the jobs dried up and I lost my job."

Stephanie nodded her head. This story was being re-told all over the country. No jobs, no work, no money. Homeless people everywhere desperate to get something to feed themselves or their families.

Larry was beginning to look shaky. Both Ranger and Stephanie could see the change in him and Ranger nodded his head.

Stepping away from the door, he strode over to the two of them.

"I'm checking out your story. I do have questions and I know that my wife will have many more, but until I'm sure, I'm going to keep you here at RangeMan. If you are who you say you are and stay upfront with us, we will keep you for a bit, but maybe in a bit less uncomfortable setting. It's still secure and there will be a guard on the door but at least you will have a proper room. You will not be able to contact the outside world as yet. I will uncuff you so that you can stand up. Can I trust you not to attempt anything stupid?"

Ranger looked at Larry nodding his head.

"The other alternative is that the police will be called and we will provide them with enough evidence that you will be charged with as many things we can think of. It's your choice, but if more information surfaces that will add to what we already have, well, we'll take immediate action."

Stephanie looked at Ranger. Was that an empty threat?

Ranger motioned Stephanie to stand back, then he unshackled one ankle, then another. Looking at the man's face, he unlocked one wrist restraint, then the other.

Nodding, he gave permission for Larry to stand up. He was a bit unsteady after sitting so long in one position and stood there massaging his wrists and grimacing.

Woody stepped in and with the door open, he motioned for Larry to come out. Gently taking him by the arm, he led him down the hall to a different room, and nodded for him to go in.

There was a tray of food on the table, covered by plastic lids.

Closing and locking the door, he stood outside the room.

()()()()

 _Authors Note – Sooo, I have this penny in my hand. Heads, I post Saturday, tails, well, on Monday._

 _Myrna_


	11. Chapter 11

_Interesting vote. Saturday, it is._

Chapter 11

Hector was standing in the hallway as Ranger and Stephanie stepped out of the room. She was looking at Ranger wanting more information and the papers in his hand must be showing something for him to just allow a change in rooms so quickly.

Hector handed some sheets to Stephanie.

"We found these in an envelope on Mr. Morrison."

In his hand were more 8x10 pictures.

Stephanie looked at the pictures, then wordlessly handed them to Ranger.

There were four pictures in all. The first one showed a baby laying in a large laundry basket wrapped in the blanket they had seen before. The rug the basket was sitting on at first glance was rather frayed and beaten down giving the impression of a well-worn look.

The second picture showed the baby, once again in the blanket being nursed. There were no other features except of the mother and baby feeding.

The third picture showed mom and baby looking out a window and their silhouette was captured by the camera. The girl seemed slight in appearance and she was wearing a simple dress from that era. Her hair was about shoulder length but she had it tied up with some kind of elastic band.

The fourth picture showed the front page of a newspaper stating that a man had been arrested for a murder.

Stephanie looked at Hector.

"Did you find the article and if so, what are we dealing with here?"

Hector looked at her before speaking.

"Chica, that newspaper article was a few years after you were given to Frank and Helen Plum. It's dated December 21st, 1984 and I uploaded the article to your station for you to see."

He looked at Ranger then continued.

"In a nutshell, it says that Charles Benjamin Morrison was arrested and charged with the drive-by shooting of a fellow employee in Philadelphia. I delved into it and he was convicted and sentenced to life. An article in the same newspaper reported almost a year later there was a riot in that portion of the prison he was assigned to and that he died from an injury inflicted by another inmate."

He looked at them and continued.

"I happen to know that if inmates were targeting a fellow inmate, inciting a riot is a good way to inflict injury on someone to cover up the incident."

He walked away and into the stairway, no doubt heading back to his computer room.

Stephanie stood there and the blood had drained out of her face. She was shaking slightly but stood firmly on her feet.

Ranger looked at her and she spoke in a very tiny voice.

"It kind of looks like maybe my birth father was in trouble with the law. My birth mom ran away to get away. Maybe she knew or saw something? Maybe she was afraid for me and gave me away so that I would be safe. It appears Charles moved to Philadelphia at some point, maybe to get away from a situation, or to help his parents. Maybe…"

Ranger took her in his arms and cradled her to his chest.

"Babe, even if your first few weeks of life were kind of rough, Frank and Helen raised you to be a wonderful, caring, kind person. Sperm doesn't possess evil and it looks like your birth mom tried to shield you from danger. We'll get to the bottom of this, and hopefully this mystery will be solved soon and you can learn where your mom fled to. I think we will find out that she did it out of love, the very best thing a mother in danger would do to protect her child at the time."

Ranger handed more papers to her.

"Here's the information on Larry Michael Morrison. He's 55 years old, separated from his wife, Nancy Marie Morrison. They have two boys, Evan and Edward, age 16 and 14 years old. His wife is living in Sheridan, Wyoming with her elderly mother.

Larry Morrison is currently living with his mother, Mary Margaret Morrison. His father, John Edward Morrison passed away six years ago.

He's currently unemployed and laid off as a painter from Karl's Painting and Stucco, Key West.

He's never been arrested and is currently on a veteran's disability."

He looked at Stephanie as she perused the sheets.

"I'm assuming that you will have a lot of questions for this man, and I encourage you to find out more of your birth family, but Babe, you don't talk to him alone. I still don't trust him entirely."

Stephanie nodded her head as she read. Ranger could see that she'd probably only absorbed part of what he'd said. He made a mental note to advise the men guarding the door about the escort inside.

They headed back to five and Stephanie veered to her cubicle. She wanted to see the article that Hector had uploaded.

Ranger strode to his office and closed the door. He had some contacts in Philadelphia who owed him a favor and he was calling one in now.

He checked his contacts and pressed the number. There was a momentary lull as if a number was being routed.

"Hi Ranger, how's it hangin'?"

Ranger growled over the phone.

"Better than you, probably. I got married."

Hannibal Gibson laughed. In the two years he had spent on Rangers' team, he had never settled down. He acted like a player, much the same as Rangers' cousin, Santos. When the itch had needed to be scratched, it had always been for pleasure only. He intended to never settle down.

Hannibal responded, "Congrats man. I hope she's unconventional as hell and made your normally regimented life turn completely upside down."

Ranger grimaced, but muttered. "You have no idea, but I love it just the same."

Hannibal pressed on.

"Why did you call?"

Ranger muttered.

"Giggles, I could use your help on a matter."

Hannibal sighed. Nobody in town knew him by that nickname, but Ranger never forgot a name, or a face, or anything, come to think of it."

Ranger told him some of the story.

"We have someone who might be trying to harm my wife. His name is Larry Michael Morrison, 55 years old, separated and out of work, living with his mother, Mary Margaret Morrison.

They live in your city and I need some more background on the whole family. I'm not sure right now what the entire reason they are targeting Stephanie is, but I want to get to the bottom of it and have it stopped."

Hannibal nodded his head. If Ranger was worried, well, there was cause to be worried. Ranger had the best instincts he had ever known and had literally saved many asses out on jobs.

"I'll get right on it and give you a SITREP as soon as I can, Ranger. Meantime, look after your woman."

Ranger nodded his head, knowing that that last remark was just to remind him that he needed to keep his Babe safe, at all cost.

They both hung up the phone without voicing good-byes. Wasted words, wasted time.

Hannibal got on his computer to do his own search information. Hmm. They lived in a tough area of town. He Google Earth'd it, noticing an old Chevy Nova in the driveway. The yard looked unkept, but surprisingly the fence and the house had a fresh coat of paint on it.

Hannibal headed to the safe in his bedroom and began to arm himself. Picking up his keys and his phone, he headed out the door.

~~~o0o~~~

Taking a deep breath, Stephanie opened the file from Hector. She moved to the newspaper article and noted the details. She knew that Hector had already been working on it, but, well, this was her life.

She brought up the information Hector had provided of her birth father, Charles Benjamin Morrison. Skimming the information she read that he had been in trouble with the law for a number of years with quite a criminal record. She put that thought aside for the moment and continued.

She read the article that he had been arrested, the newspaper articles about how the murder trial was progressing and the article that he had been convicted and sentenced.

Looking at the report about his death on the attack, she then read the obituary. Printing it off, she read again the names of his mother and father, and older brother. There was no mention of either a wife, girlfriend, or child.

~~~o0o~~~

Stephanie had lain down in her favorite thinking position, spread-eagled on top of the king-sized bed. Her hair was unleashed from the ever-present ponytail and she was staring at the ceiling. The pad of paper and a pen lay beside her. Gradually she was adding to her list the questions she wanted, no, needed to ask the man downstairs.

Not wanting to browbeat the poor guy, she was marshalling her thoughts on how much to ask him, and when.

She had phoned down and Taylor had answered the phone, mentioning that Larry was currently sleeping. She would have to wait.

Sitting up and leaning against the head board, she pulled the pad closer to her.

Which questions to ask? Where to start?

Taking the pen from between her teeth, she wrote down.

 **Questions I need to ask.**

 _Where was I born?_

 _Is my birthdate really October 12, 1981?_

 _Do I have any siblings or half siblings?_

She paused.

 _Did you like my birth father?_

 _Was my birth mother a nice person?_

 _Did you like my mothers' family?_

She paused again.

 _How long have you been staying in Trenton?_

 _How are you doing?_

 _What is going on with your life now?_

 _Have you seen your wife and boys lately?_

 _If you could, would you move to be closer to your family?_

Stephanie stopped.

Her head hurt from everything that was happening too fast.

But, she needed to ask that one question that was uppermost in her mind right now.

 _Are you, or any member of your family out to do me harm?_

~~~o0o~~~

Stephanie sat in Rangers' office letting him read over this latest information and she had questions. It appeared by the camera feed that Larry Morrison was sleeping again. He did have an off-color pallor to his face that might have contributed to an unhealthy diet but with Ella providing a well-balanced and nutritious number of meals, he probably would look better soon. On the other hand, did he have a medical condition they needed to address?

"I do want to talk to him but I want to figure out what questions to ask him before I bombard the poor man," stated Stephanie.

Ranger agreed with her but he let her talk.

"I just want to know as much as he can tell me so that I have some idea what happened."

She looked at Ranger.

"I want Michelle to be living a safe and happy life somewhere far away, but at the same time, I fear that her life ended tragically, since absolutely nothing has ever surfaced."

Ranger wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest. There were just too many things coming at his Babe in such a short period of time. He was confident of her willpower to face whatever was happening and was about to happen.

At the same time, he vowed that he would be there to pick up any pieces.

~~~o0o~~~

Ranger nodded at Taylor to let him in the door. He was well aware that the man was asleep and he wanted to catch him in a moment of drowsiness, on purpose.

Watching through the small window as Taylor unlocked the door, he saw Larry jump at the sound of the key turning and the door opening. He noticed the look of momentary terror cross his face. This man was no hero, certainly not very strong, emotionally or physically. Ranger wondered if he was being abused at home by his mom.

Larry jumped to his feet, almost standing at attention as Ranger walked in.

"I have some questions to ask you before my wife comes down. Your answers will let me decide if she can come and see you here with her own questions or if I'm going to move you back to the other room before she arrives.

Larry looked at Ranger and he could almost see the resignation in his eyes. This man was a beaten man, both physically and mentally.

"I promise to not hurt your lady. I'm just so relieved that I'm here and not having to field those phone calls demanding to know what's going on, and telling me what I should do next."

Ranger motioned for him to sit down in the chair and Larry sat down, sitting stiffly.

Ranger began. "Were you here to do harm to Stephanie or just to watch her?"

Larry shook his head. "Mom told me to find her, watch her and phone her back for more instructions. Now that she's found her, it looks like she's obsessed with trying to get her back."

He almost muttered to himself. "I think I will remember that day for the rest of my life. Michelle went for a walk with the baby and came back home without her and wouldn't say what happened to her."

He paused as if to replay the painful time in his mind.

"I got a call in the morning saying that Michelle had disappeared in the night while everyone was asleep. Chuck had been out and came home to no baby and now no girlfriend either. He and mom scoured the neighborhood knocking on doors and asking if anybody had seen her."

His voice shook.

"They didn't want to alert the police because it might have made someone suspicious that a new mother was missing for no reason. Instead, Chuck got all his gang buddies using their contacts to check here and there. Nothing, no sign of her. It was almost as if she had some kind of inner evasion ability. We checked the bus station since she had a bit of money to get baby stuff that day. Nobody could even say with a possibility that they had seen her. Her hair was so distinctive and those eyes would have given her away in a heartbeat."

He paused, looking sideways at Ranger. "I actually saw her before Chuck and wanted to date her, but I was two years older than him and she was only 15 at the time. Jail-bait for sure. I was in the same grade as her older sister, who was one of the most popular girls in school. I dropped out soon after Michelle disappeared and got a job."

Ranger looked at him and he shrank back. "I was a gentleman man, but obviously Chuck and Michelle had sex early on, since she became pregnant pretty soon after they started to go out. I never got over those eyes though. I called her Babe because of those eyes. She hated it because she said it made her sound like a big ol' ox."

Ranger stood back. He looked to the door then back at Larry.

"Things got worse after that and Chuck was involved in a lot of gang work. He seemed to want to take it out on whoever was near. I personally thought that he belonged in jail, but he had a lot of gang friends who managed to keep him out. They threatened anybody who would come close to crossing him."

He stopped again and then looked up.

"Dad got a new job a few months after Michelle left and Mom and Dad sold their house and moved to Philadelphia. Chuck knew it was getting too hot for him to stay in Key West and eventually moved there too. He was trying to get a fresh start, but, well, trouble liked to follow him and once again he got mixed up in some bad stuff. He had a run-in with a co-worker who had some contacts from Florida and he tried to blackmail Chuck saying that he knew about his past. Chuck wasn't going to take that laying down and laid in wait for him one night and killed him. The police suspected him all along and he was charged, convicted and sent to prison."

He looked at Ranger.

"Back then, they didn't separate gang members like they do today. We received the phone call that there was a mini riot in the prison and Chuck ended up dying from a shiv to the abdomen."

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Mom was never an easy person to live with and he was her favorite. After wallowing in his death, she turned into an even bigger shrew and began starting to hassle Michelle's parents, right up until their death, demanding to know where her granddaughter was. There was never any mention of Michelle.

They were adamant that they had no idea where she was and hadn't heard or seen her since she left. They never got to see their first granddaughter before they died."

Ranger looked at the man. He looked like one of those people who had never had a backbone in life and was completely controlled by his demanding mother.

"Where are you living now?"

The man shook his head sadly. "I sent my wife and kids to live with her mom. She was tired of the wicked witch disguised as my mother and took them to her home town. I didn't want my mother to get into their lives any more than she already had, so we have been separated for a couple of years. I'm not seeing my boys growing up either."

He sighed and continued. "I lost my job, and my apartment and unfortunately with no money or job opportunity I had to move to Philadelphia and live at home with her."

Ranger looked at Larry.

"Stephanie will be coming down soon. I ordered that she not come in to talk to you alone, so there will be an employee in the room also. Just to let you know, any and all conversations are automatically videotaped. After we figure out what's going on, then we can discuss your future plans."

Ranger stepped to the door, knocked, and walked out as soon as the door opened. The door closed and the lock turned.

Larry sat at the table and looked toward the door.

There was a knock at the door, the knob turned and Stephanie Manoso stepped in. Behind her was probably one of the largest men Larry had ever seen in his life. He was big, and bald and looked like he could bend him into a pretzel if he wanted.

Larry sat very still.


	12. Chapter 12

_Many thanks for your kind reviews. All mistakes are mine._

Chapter 12

Stephanie was dressed in her RangeMan uniform, her curly hair corralled by a hair tie. She was wearing her web belt complete with everything from pepper spray to the pistol on her hip. No more was she depending on luck, or hair spray to get her out of trouble. She was fully trained to handle any and all FTA captures.

When she asked him up on five, Ranger had told her to go fully dressed. He said he wanted her to portray the badass she was and with Tank there, well, nobody would be attempting to disarm her with him in the room.

Tank stood behind her leaning against the now closed door. His back conveniently blocked the small window so that Taylor couldn't view the proceedings, but the video was rolling up in Ranger's office and Hectors' storage too, of course.

Tank let Stephanie do the talking, but with his massive arms crossed at his chest, his biceps appeared almost twice as huge. He was there as a presence, and he loved to portray that image. As the saying says, size matters!

Stephanie stepped closer to Larry but stayed out of range of any attempt to grab her as a hostage.

"Hello, Mr. Morrison."

She waited for a moment, then spoke again.

"I would like to ask you some questions, if I may."

She looked at him as he nodded looking furtively behind her at Tank.

"First of all," and she looked down at the sheet of paper in her hand, "did you know my birth mother?"

Larry turned his attention totally to Stephanie and smiled at the question. There must have been a thousand possible ways to start, but it was a good start.

"I knew her, in fact I knew her before my brother Chuck did, who is your birth father. I was two years older than your mom."

He looked at the floor. "My mother was NOT pleased that they were going to have a baby and insisted that Michelle move into the family home after she was turfed from her aunts' home. She said that it was their responsibility to look after her now. Michelle and her older sister had been staying with her aunt for the school year since her parents were completing a missionary pilgrimage. The aunt didn't want to be looking after an unwed pregnant minor and had asked her to leave."

He looked down at his hands.

"Michelle gave birth in the Key West Medical Center on October 12, 1981 after a difficult labor. In fact, I heard how she almost died in childbirth since she was so young. The staff wanted to keep her in longer, but, well, Mother convinced Chuck that she could recuperate at home."

He paused. "You have to know that she was a very strong willed woman whose word was law and nobody in our house was strong enough to cross her. Chuck brought you and Michelle home with instructions that she was to see her doctor a week later, but she never got there. Once you were in the house, you were under Mothers' rules.

Michelle's parents were on their way back as fast as they could arrange the flights but they never saw you or Michelle before you both disappeared."

He shook his head at the memory.

"Michelle was going stir crazy in the house and finally got permission to get some baby supplies at the store down the street. It was a nice day and Mother was washing clothes. Mother gave her some money and told her she had to be back in an hour. I guess she got busy and forgot the time until Michelle came back without you.

My mother was livid and demanded to know where you were. Michelle was adamant that she would never find you and my mother slapped her. I got a panicky phone call at work from your mom to rescue her and I rushed over. Your mom was in rough shape and obviously needed medical assistance and when I stepped in, Mother turned on me."

A tear slipped down his cheek at the memory.

"Chuck came home and both he and Mother scoured the area, everywhere from the emergency department to the crisis nursery centre for abused moms and children. Then, with your mom disappearing too, well it got pretty bad there. We had all been forbidden to call the police and register you both as missing. Mother didn't want the police involved since Chuck was known to them. She was worried the Michelle knew too much about what he was involved in and would spill everything to the police, so Mother told him to go hide out for a couple of weeks."

He looked at her.

"Things calmed down since the police didn't come looking for Chuck and no word on either of you came down, so we all settled into an uneasy peace. Then, Chuck got arrested and charged and sent to jail for a couple of months and it started all over again."

Stephanie listened and let him talk.

"Dad got a new job in Philadelphia and they sold their house and moved. Mother still lives at the house they bought. Chuck decided that it was getting too hot for him in Key West and he moved to their house to get away from the gang activities. He was on his third strike, the judge in Key West said.

Mother helped him to get a job in Philadelphia and it seemed to calm down. Then, one day, one of Chucks' co-workers started to beak off that he knew the police had arrested my brother for a bunch of things. He had friends from Key West who'd given him the lowdown on Chucks' gang activities.

Less than a day later, the guy got run down by what was reported as a car pedestrian accident by a stolen car. An anonymous tip was called in and Chuck got arrested and charged, and convicted. He'd gotten careless and left a single fingerprint in the car which put him at the scene.

When he died in jail from the assault, my mother just went into such a depressive state that I was worried she might try to commit suicide. I tried to get her some help, but well, my Nancy and I were newly married and there was no money. Then my father had a heart attack, passed away and it got worse.

We now had our own family, still living in Key West. Mother wanted us to move home and I stood up to her saying that we wanted our own lives."

Larry shifted around. He grimaced, then attempted to stand up. Tank pushed off the wall as if to intercede but Stephanie put up her hand to stop him.

Larry looked like he was in pain.

"I'm sorry but I have to move around or I get too stiff to move. I was in the army and was wounded in a training accident during Basic. It was serious enough that I was honorably discharged, but well, I have to be careful to not over-tax my one side."

He walked around the small room, being careful to stay away from Stephanie. Tanks' eyes never left him but he stayed by the door.

Larry looked at the bed but instead headed back to the chair and sat down.

"I could keep on going but I know you have questions," he said.

Stephanie looked down at the notes in her hands. Larry had answered a bunch of them, but those had led to more questions.

"You said that my maternal grandparents are deceased. Do I have any living relatives that I could contact for more information or to meet them?"

Larry shook his head slowly. "I know she had a sister who was a couple of years older than her. I don't know what her married name is or where she is living, but her name was Patricia Jean Lawrence. Jean was her mothers' first name."

One could practically see the gears turning in Stephanie's brain as she absorbed the information. She had a number of places to start and would be delving into the mystery as soon as she left the room.

Larry was obviously tiring and Stephanie could see the signs of exhaustion creeping in. She didn't know him enough to give him a hug even if she trusted him but she did smile at him.

"Thank you for as much information as you gave me so far. It's a start and I'm going to start to pursue some leads. Are you OK or do you need some medical attention that we don't know about? We have a trained medic on staff and I'm sure he can get you your meds or whatever you need."

Larry frowned. "I'm staying at that fleabag motel down the street, Room 115 and my prescriptions are on the bathroom vanity. It's not dangerous that I not take them on time, but they do help my pain."

Stephanie looked back at Tank and he nodded. As soon as they were out of the room, someone would take the key card they found on Larry and get the bottles. At the same time, they would check over the room.

Stephanie walked out the now open door and Tank followed.

H spoke to Taylor on the other side.

"His meds are in his motel room and we'll go over and get them and bring them back to Bobby to administer as needed."

Taylor nodded. As he resumed his post outside the door, the viewer clicked on above the door and they could all see that Larry was attempting to lay down on the bed, his face twisting with discomfort.

Tank was on the phone to the control room.

"Where's Santos?"

Maurice looked at his screen. "He's just getting ready to go on surveillance."

Tank tried not to frown. His scheduling was taking a beating with Edna, and now their detainee. "Move him off the surveillance shift and have someone else inserted. I have a job for him."

Tank hung up, then pressed a button. "Les, get the key card from Hector and check out Room 115 at the Ladybird Motel down the street. I need the meds on the bathroom vanity. While you're in there, toss it for any sign of something suspicious. Bring the meds back to Bobby."

He hung up.

Stephanie walked to the elevator. A few levels were OK, but six, nah. The elevator was fast and the door was open.

~~~o0o~~~

Hector phoned Ranger on his cell.

(Spoken in Spanish)

"Boss, Mr. Morrison's phone is practically jumping off my desk from all the calls. They all say 'Mommy Dearest'."

Ranger nodded. He was satisfied that the man currently in their custody would never mastermind this or any other attempt on his babes' life.

"Mr. Morrison is safe at the present time, both from his mother and from himself. He seems happy to be out from under her control.

Your information has him renting a car under his mothers' name. Send a vehicle to find it. I'm assuming it's at the hospital. Then have it returned it to the rental agency."

~~~o0o~~~

Meanwhile, back at the Morrison house, Mary was getting both more frantic and angrier by the minute.

Why wasn't Larry answering his cell? Had he managed to get near that woman who had, without a doubt, contributed to her favorite sons demise? She may have been only a few days old, but the trouble she had caused by being born!

Well, momma would take care of the problem herself because obviously her remaining son had failed her at this most inopportune time.

She looked at the wall of the office that used to be the guest bedroom and her fists clenched. Pictures lined every inch of one wall. There were pictures from the Trenton Times showing the person they called the Bombshell Bomber. She was covered in a myriad of everything from garbage to soot to blood. There were pictures of her being loaded into an ambulance. Some of her standing triumphantly in front of the police station. There were also pictures of her standing beside burnt or burning cars.

There were pictures of her appearing to argue with a member of the police force. Mary could see the anger and hurt on her face as she appeared to be going toe to toe with someone. He had an Italian appearance and even in a black and white picture, she could almost see how he could have been red faced.

There were a number of pictures with men dressed all in black, some tall, some very large and one who always seemed to have his face averted. She looked more relaxed in those and in some, almost content as she stood near or was being embraced by the man in black.

Two months ago, Mary had pulled up a copy of an obituary of a recently deceased relative. Staring at the picture on the front page of the Trenton Times, she was shocked to see the scary resemblance of the girlfriend of her deceased son looking at her. She had phoned the Times and had digital pictures sent to her with everything of her in their files. She had explained that she was working on a book about unconventional women.

It had just been a stroke of good luck that she had seen the picture and wondered at the resemblance to a long-lost baby girl. The possibility of her being her granddaughter was more than a passing thought.

She had dispatched Larry to Trenton by Greyhound for a couple of days to check things out. He had only a little money but had managed to get a room in a boarding house. He found a soup kitchen and was living on one meal a day. Larry had been in the right place during one of this Stephanie's captures and had managed to grab a piece of bloody gauze off the sidewalk when nobody was noticing and the area had calmed down. Bringing it back home, he'd given her the sample. Mary had then walked into her dead sons' bedroom and had taken some hair from his hairbrush. The room was exactly as he had left it when he had been sent to jail, a sort of shrine to him. Nobody or nothing would make her clean out that room, unless it was a death, hers.

Paying a private company to do a DNA test, the results had been conclusive that they were related.

That being the case, she wanted to have her granddaughter back.

Mary smiled.

Her son really did live on, both in her heart and in this woman.

It was time.

Now, where the hell was that other son of hers?

~~~o0o~~~

Both Ranger and Hector were watching on their screens. When Tank and Stephanie left, they stopped watching the recording.

Hectors' phone rang.

(Spoken in Spanish)

"Dig as deep as you need. It's important that Stephanie gets as much as we can give her."

Hector answered. "On it, Boss."

They both hung up at the same time.

~~~o0o~~~

Stephanie phoned Ella after looking at her watch.

"Hi, Ella. Are you free for a cup of tea?"

Ella came back with a response immediately.

"Stephanie dear. I was just getting ready to put the kettle on. I'd love some company."

Stephanie sighed. She loved Ella. She was such a kind soul and seemed to understand Stephanie's mood sometimes better than she did.

"I'll be right up."

She shut down her computer and stood up, picking up the papers and then setting them down again.

She didn't want to blast the poor lady too much, but she wanted, no needed an independent viewpoint on the whole matter.

Running up the stairs to six, the apartment door was already standing open and Stephanie knocked softly before walking through the doorway.

"Hi, Ella."

She took off her boots and set them in the tray by the door. Only Ella's work shoes were sitting in the tray and Stephanie wondered if Ella had politely requested that Luis to go look at something for a while.

Ella was moving around the kitchen and was just putting the teapot with a knitted tea cozy over the top on a tray. Two cups and saucers were already sitting on the tray along with a small milk and sugar set. There was a small dish of squares which Stephanie recognized as triple chocolate brownies. She loved Ella.

Ella carried the tray to the living room and they both sat down. Ella poured the tea and Stephanie added in her milk and sugar combination. On the side of the saucer she had put one, and only one small piece of brownie.

Ella didn't say anything but her eyebrow lifted in surprise. Bobby had let it be known that he was putting Stephanie on a cholesterol diet, but really, this might be a female emergency.

They each took a sip of tea and a bite of brownie. Stephanie's eyes closed in ecstasy then she put her saucer down.

Ella reciprocated and waited.

Stephanie clasped her hands in her lap and played with the cloth napkin.

"I'm not sure if you know, but I've been getting some packages addressed to me without return addresses. Two, to be exact.

In the first one were some pictures of a young woman, almost a girl really and holding a blanket with a new born baby in her arms. I couldn't help but notice how similar she looked like me, and the baby, well, I've been told that most babies look like their dad at birth, except she had curly hair and blue eyes."

She stopped then spoke again.

"I headed over to my parents' house and low and behold, they had what looked like the same baby blanket hidden in a box deep in their storeroom. They told me the girl had begged them to take her baby and raise her as their own since she was afraid something bad was going to happen to both she and the baby."

She looked at Ella. Ella moved from her chair to sit by Stephanie and put her arm around her.

Stephanie spoke again.

"I talked to Grandma Mazur and she confirmed it all, right up to how they managed to get me registered here in Trenton. I can't believe that the Burg didn't get wind of any of this and to this day, nobody or nothing has ever leaked out."

Ella shook her head in shock. This only happened in the movies, right?

She was waiting for more details when Stephanie's phone rang.

()()()()

 _Authors Note – Many of you may have heard of a bus crash this past weekend in Saskatchewan, Canada. The Humboldt Broncos Hockey Team was on their way to a playoff game and was involved in a terrible accident. All 29 people in the bus were either killed or injured. These young men were 16-21 years old and had their lives to live ahead of them. We mourn their loss._

 _Myrna_


	13. Chapter 13

_Well, I didn't time that very well did I. It could have been Chapter 13 on Friday the 13_ _th_ _! All mistakes are mine._

Chapter 13

Ranger found Stephanie sitting at her desk. Gently he put his hands on the back of the office chair she was sitting in and turned it around. He plucked the pen clenched in her teeth out of her mouth and leaned over, giving her a kiss on the lips.

"I was watching the feed and heard your conversation with Larry, Babe. He does seem a bit afraid of his mother, but right now he's safe in our building."

Stephanie put her arms around Rangers' neck and he stood upright lifting her onto her feet. Keeping his back to the other men, he put his arms around her and hugged her to his chest. She looked like she needed some comforting.

"He just sounds so downtrodden. Imagine living so much in fear of your own mother!"

She shook her head as she leaned into her husband.

"I can't imagine living in fear like that. Imagine sending his family away so that they are safe from that witch!"

Stephanie looked up into his eyes and sighed. Turning around just a wee bit, she reached behind her for the papers sitting on the desk. Holding them in one hand, she showed Ranger a lot of the questions she had written down already crossed off.

"He answered so many of my first group of questions, but look, now I have so many more!"

Stephanie looked up. "Thanks for re-assigning my searches. I really want to concentrate on this before I drive myself crazy."

Ranger took his wife by the hand and led her to the elevator. He pressed his fob and the elevator door opened and the 7th floor button lit up.

Stepping into their apartment, they both bent down to take off their boots.

It was close to the evening mealtime and by now Ella would have dropped off something delicious to eat.

Heading into the galley kitchen, they noted the crockpot sitting on the counter and plugged in. Ella had left a little card stating that a salad was in the fridge and the sourdough loaf was in the oven on warm. Obviously sensing that Stephanie needed something at this difficult time, there was a cake dome on the counter.

While Stephanie grabbed the dishes and the cutlery, Ranger lifted the casserole dish from the crockpot, placing the hot dish on a trivet on the counter. Sitting down across from each other, they served up supper and began to eat. Ranger was his usual quiet self but tonight Stephanie was also silent, almost toying with her food.

He slid his foot toward hers and rubbed up and down on her lower leg in a caressing manner, letting her think.

Stephanie finally spoke. "I checked the records from the 1980's and there was a home for battered women in Key West. I wonder if she managed to go there until she could get herself back on her feet? Even if Charles or his mother had gone to the door, the personnel wouldn't have acknowledged her inside. It was a safe home."

Ranger looked at her. "Did you want me to call the office down in Miami and they can do some legwork and some searches down there and you can concentrate up here?"

Thinking about it, she shook her head. "It's been over thirty years. The trail is cold. Maybe when you need to go down to Miami for your next round of meetings I could go down with you and snoop around some."

Ranger looked at his wife. How could she have wondered when they were heading down? He usually travelled there only a couple times a year. Something had just come up and he was thinking of taking a trip to that branch next week. A customer was giving the office some grief and was demanding to talk to 'the man in charge'.

"Babe, something has come up and I do need to go down. We can go down together and you can do whatever you need to do to try to answer some more of your questions while I handle the office situation. We can stay in the beach house and get in some us time at the same time."

Stephanie nodded. She loved this man. She wanted to and really needed to go and check things out. She might find something.

She looked from the cake dome to Ranger and back.

Ranger pulled the dome closer.

"You never disappoint, Babe."

~~~o0o~~~

Mary was becoming more and more desperate. She had tried to call Larry's phone so many times that she felt her fingers were becoming raw. What did he know, where was he, and why was he not answering? Did he not understand that his mother was worrying? Did that good-for-nothing son not realize that she was waiting?

Dropping the phone into the pocket of her housecoat, she marched to the grimy living room window and looked out. She didn't see the trashy front yard. She didn't see the neatly painted fence or the new deck and railing on the home. All she saw was the spot where her son would have parked his car when he was alive and living in her house. The memories came flooding back; him walking in the house, shouting, 'Ma, I'm home.'

She didn't notice a slate gray sedan parked down the street. She didn't know that photos were being taken of her house, and of the neighborhood.

Mary walked into her office, automatically caressing the faded picture of her deceased son. She then looked at the pictures of Charles and Michelle with their new baby girl. She remembered very well the afternoon when Michelle came back to the house without the baby and refusing to tell what had happened to her.

She remembered her son rushing out of the home looking at all the places she might have left the baby.

She also remembered the cries of pain from the bedroom later that evening as Charles continually hit Michelle trying to force her to release the information.

She also remembered Michelle disappearing that night after everyone had gone to bed, taking nothing, never to be seen again.

Then, in a stroke of luck, 36 years later, Mary saw a picture in the Trenton Times of a woman who looked just like Michelle. She had been searching for the obituary of a recently deceased relative who had moved away.

Sending her other son to Trenton with just enough money to get the job done, he was tasked with getting as much information on this Stephanie Manoso as he could. Quite by accident Larry had come upon one of her captures and was able to get a small blood sample from the garbage on the sidewalk and bring it back.

She had taken some hair from her sons' hairbrush and had the DNA tested, coming back with a match. This woman was the long-lost baby, and the only living tie left of her beloved son.

Once again, she sent Larry back to Trenton, booked him into a cheap motel and tasked to get more information on this woman. What better way to get her attention than to send her pictures and notes of her true start in life?

Mary rubbed her hands up and down her arms as if to warm herself. Her plan was coming together except for the small detail of where the hell was her other son to do what he had been originally sent to do. She had packed his bag and as an after-though had thrown into his suitcase shackles and restraints to transport this woman back to her rightful roots. He'd be told when it was time. Momma was thinking ahead.

Once back in the secure confines of the family home, she would be kept until she was conditioned to her new way of life. She would come to appreciate how lucky she was that her birth grandmother would 'set her straight' and in time would embrace the family unit.

She'd ordered the extra-large cage and it had just been delivered this morning ready to be assembled. There was a corner in the basement that would do nicely.

Mary looked at one of the pictures. There was a tall and very handsome man dressed in black near her. He looked virile and there appeared to be no doubt that she was attracted to that man. Well, he had the look of a ladies' man and women probably fawned over him all the time. She figured that he would have no trouble finding someone soon to warm his bed and probably he'd forget her in time.

She rubbed her hands in glee. Her plan was coming together.

Now, why hadn't Larry picked up his phone? She reached into the pocket of her bathrobe and pulling out the phone, pressing the redial button.

~~~o0o~~~

Larry sat at the tiny table looking at the meal in front of him.

A guy named Lester had brought in the tray and had stayed to chat with him for a couple of minutes.

He was a personable sort, and the spikey hair made him look like an over-grown kid, but underneath that innocent exterior was a man that Larry firmly believed could be very dangerous. The way he held Larry's attention made him think that this Stephanie was very near and dear to his heart, as it seemed from dealing with any of the men he had seen so far.

Larry had looked him in the eye and stated, "I would not have done harm to her. I am not like my mother."

Les had taken a step forward which made Larry lean back as far as he could in the chair.

"And if I beg to differ, what the hell were the restraints found in your motel room? Christmas decorations?"

Larry shrank from the angry gaze.

"If I say my mother tossed them in my luggage when I wasn't looking, would you even think after seeing me that I would be physically able to do that?"

Les looked at the stooped man.

"You intrigue me, man. I see a man who looks like he's a momma's boy because he jumps to her every command. On the other hand, you say you sent your family away to save them from her weird ways, so that leads me to believe that there is some decency in you. Then again, I see a man who is stalking a very good friend of mine, with restraints of all kinds in his motel room. So, who are you really?"

Larry pushed back his chair and stood up as tall as he possibly could, looking Les in the eye.

"I'm a man who's had the shit beaten out of me, both mentally and physically. I'm too afraid to go somewhere to stop it. What does that make me anyway? A coward, a momma's boy, a fully-grown man who has no options but to live with his mother under her rules with no way to express mine. Yes, to all those things."

He sighed.

"I actually thought that if I was caught and sent to jail, I could finally get my life sorted out. They have these programs in jail that I could enrol in to help myself. I might get out with a job and an ability to make something of my life. Right now, I'm an unemployed painter in an economy that doesn't lend itself to renovating of any kind, so I have to take the scraps cast off by my dear mommy just to survive. I don't even have access to phone my wife and talk to my kids. I haven't had any money to send them Christmas or birthday presents for two years. I'm just a failure in life and even with my own family."

Les looked at Larry now sitting back in the chair. He had an idea but would bounce it off Ranger first.

Larry finished eating the meal and signalled that he was full. He patted his stomach and spoke again.

"Please thank whoever is making this how wonderful it is to have a real home cooked meal. Mother doesn't like to cook and so we usually wind up with frozen dinners that have been reduced for quick sale."

Les took the tray and headed to the door. He knocked twice, the lock turned and the door opened.

Closing it quietly, Mario re-locked the door and stood to the side. He was on shift for two more hours and while it was interesting to watch Larry in the room, by now he knew that he would be laying down for a nap.

~~~o0o~~~

Bobby was in Rangers' office with a report in his hand.

"I just checked on the man we are holding downstairs and he will need some medical intervention soon. I've got his meds and he's back on them in the prescribed doses and time. What I did notice was that the prescription has not been adjusted for some time and I think he needs to be re-evaluated for a change."

Ranger looked at Bobby standing in front of him.

"If we bring him to your infirmary, can the necessary tests be completed or do we have to take him out?"

Bobby hesitated.

"I can do most of the legwork on this but the results will need to be seen by a professional. What I suspect is that with his less than healthy lifestyle for the past few years or so, he's exhibiting signs of a number of things, nothing life-threatening, but life-altering."

Ranger nodded.

"Make arrangements to have him taken to your infirmary, with a guard both inside the room with you and outside your door. Do what you need to do and then book with our man. I still want him under wraps for the time being."

Bobby nodded, turned on his heel and marched out the door.

~~~o0o~~~

Ranger walked into the apartment and could hear Stephanie literally pounding on the office desk.

He walked in and noted, "Looking a little wild there, Babe."

She spun around in the office chair and jumped to her feet.

"I just found out that my birth fathers' mother was charged with uttering threats to my birth mothers' parents demanding to know where she had stashed me."

Her face crumpled and tears slid down her face.

"They suffered so much and this evil woman continued to harass them almost to their death over 20 years ago."

Ranger took her in his arms and gently led her to the couch by the wall.

Sitting down with her in his lap, she leaned into him as he rubbed his hand soothingly up and down her back as her tears continued to fall.

"I hate her and I don't even know her," she whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

_Thanks for so many reviews. All mistakes are mine._

Chapter 14

Mama Morrison climbed out of her rental. She had given up on hearing from Larry and packed a small bag and had taken the bus to Trenton. She didn't have much money but figured that she had enough left on her credit card that she could rent a car for a day and then borrow Larry's. Since she had rented the room for Larry to stay in, she headed there. Why not save some money and bunk in together?

Standing in front of the desk she spoke to the older man working the evening desk.

"I rented a room for my son five days ago. His name is Larry Morrison. I haven't been able to contact him and I came to see if he's OK. I've been on a bus for hours and want to get into the room to sleep for the night."

Fred looked at Mary Margaret and while he could definitely see a resemblance, he was playing it by the book.

"Sorry ma'am, the room is signed out to Mr. Morrison and until he gives me permission to give you an access key card, I can't let you in."

Mary wasn't used to being denied.

"Listen you, take a look at the name on the credit card. That's me, you idiot, so give me a card to get in. I'm tired, I want a bath, and I need to talk to my son!"

Fred stood a little taller, and his pleasant tone became a bit more professional. "Sorry, ma'am, the room was signed out to one person, and only one person is getting in there until they, and only they, change that."

There appeared no way that this man was about to be swayed, so she slammed down her credit card grumbling, "Fine then, I want to rent a room for one night."

He took down her information, processed the credit card, spit out the pass card, and handed it to her.

"Thank you for choosing The Ladybird Inn, ma'am. Your room is 121. Here is your access card. There is free wifi and the code is on the back of the card."

Mary grabbed the card and turned on her heel. Speaking to the door she asked, "Where and what time is breakfast being served?"

Fred spoke to her back.

"That room to you left, ma'am. Breakfast will be available from 6am-9:30 am."

He watched as she marched out the door, muttering. He was under no illusions that after she left the breakfast room tomorrow, there would be considerably less to choose from on the breakfast table than when she arrived. Well, two could play that game. Fred had seen a tray of pastries that were going to be donated. He cancelled both the pick-up call and the drop off order. The only other renter had left earlier and the motel was empty except for the two Morrisons. He'd bet money that a large portion of the offerings would disappear in the morning in the oversized large handbag of a certain renter. He would leave a note for the morning clerk that they had 'one of those'.

~~~o0o~~~

Stephanie drove up to the house and her mom was standing at the doorway. As she stepped out of the vehicle Stephanie couldn't help but notice that her mom was looking older. It may have been only a few days ago that she was here last, but, well it appeared that Helen had not fared well. It had been a tough few days in the Plum household.

The Plum family had never been a huggy family, but Stephanie put her arms around Helen and gave her a quick hug.

"Hi mom."

Helen seemed to relax at the greeting. Deep down she had wondered if Stephanie, now that she knew, would begin to step back. She'd thought back over the years remembering times she had disciplined Stephanie for things ranging from getting her dress dirty just before the family picture, to when she had jumped off the garage roof and broke her arm. Had she really treated the girls differently?

Helen sighed at the quick sign of affection.

As they stepped back, Stephanie spoke. "I came for supper if you have enough, Mom."

Helen pursed her lips and before she could stop herself, she groused, "Stephanie, I always have enough food. You know that!"

Stephanie smiled. Nope, her mom hadn't changed that much.

She followed her mother into the house, noting that Frank was sitting in his chair with his newspaper in his hands and the tv on. Stepping closer, she kissed the top of his head. "Hi, Dad."

Frank put down his newspaper, and looked up. "Hi, pumpkin."

Stephanie followed her mom into the kitchen. She automatically walked to the cupboard and reaching up, started to take down the plates and then opened the silverware drawer and pulled out the cutlery.

Her mother was at the stove, stirring something in a pot and the roaster was on the hot pad.

Helen marched to the door and looked at her husband.

"Frank, can you carve the roast?"

Frank put down his newspaper and lumbered to his feet. Helen usually did that but she obviously felt the need to include him tonight for some reason.

The three of them moved around the kitchen, setting the kitchen, placing the bowls of mashed potatoes and the gravy on the table. Frank set the plate with the sliced roast on the last hot pad and they all sat down.

After a quick prayer, they dug in. The kitchen was silent except for the scrape of cutlery on a plate, or the creaking of the kitchen chairs. Stephanie was used to the silence at the family table but now

she noticed that when she and Ranger ate together, they talked, they discussed, and they joked. Meals at home were just that, a meal, but with Ranger, well, it was like a get-together with a best friend.

The main meal finished and Helen rose to bring out dessert. It was without a doubt Stephanie's favorite, pineapple upside-down cake. Her mouth watered at the sight. Nobody made this cake like her mom, and she appreciated it even more now as an adult.

Helen looked at Stephanie. "I was hoping that you would come visit us again soon, and just in case, I whipped it up this afternoon."

Stephanie felt the need to thank her mom and putting her hand over Helens', she squeezed.

"I missed it."

That was as far as the mushy moments went and they all dived in to enjoy the tasty treat.

Finally, the meal was done and Helen looked around. "Anybody want coffee?"

Both Frank and Stephanie looked at her. Did she want to relax after supper instead of jumping up and getting the supper dishes washed?

Frank nodded his head. "You know, Helen, I could do with a cup tonight."

Stephanie nodded her head. "Me too, Mom."

Helen bustled around getting the machine ready to perk and Stephanie looked at her dad.

"Hey dad, interesting cab day today?"

Frank couldn't help but grumble.

"Damn seniors, they think I'm doing this just to amuse myself and pass the time. Don't they know that the tips are my lodge poker money? I might have to dip into my own money soon."

He harrumphed and slumped low in his chair.

Stephanie couldn't help but laugh. He had been grumbling about the same thing for literally years.

Helen put the carafe, a sugar bowl and milk container set on the table with spoons and everyone grabbed a cup and put in their own combination of sugar and milk before the coffee was poured.

There was silence for only a minute when Stephanie spoke.

"Thanks for the phone call Mom about Grandma's surgery. We'll be there before she goes up."

She looked at her parents. Did they want to know what she had found out about her first family?

"We, and I mean RangeMan has found out a bunch of information. Unfortunately, Ranger feels I might still be in danger so I bet if one of you peeked out the front window, you'd see a black SUV parked down the street watching the house. I agreed to the shadow although I did try to convince my very over-protective husband that I am capable of looking after myself."

She paused as if for effect. Frank stood up with a bit of a groan and stepped out of the kitchen to the living room window. He came back and sat down.

"Yup, they're there. Should I take out some cake for the guys?"

Stephanie shook her head. "Nah, they're probably under orders from Ranger since he believes that if they eat something, they aren't doing their job. I don't want them to be called to the mats."

She took a breath and started.

"Mom, this goes no further, but I suspect that you especially don't want any of this to ever come to light, but we have someone at RangeMan. He's supposedly the brother of my birth father and he's under the thumb, literally of his mother.

I talked to him once, and I have a ton more questions, but he said that I look like the girl you saw, and her name really was Michelle. He says that I have the same blue eyes and curly hair."

She stopped.

"I have never seen someone so afraid of their parent before in my life and I just can't imagine growing up in a household where there is no love communicated."

She looked at Helen.

"Over the past few days, I tried to once again decide if you really loved Val more than me since she appeared to get everything she wanted and I had to really want something before I got it. Yeah, she was older and I respect that. I've talked over the years to a bunch of my friends with older siblings and we all thought that we were being picked on. I finally came to the conclusion though that I really am stronger for it, and I know what I want to do in life because of that. I'm not trying to diss Val but she has meandered her way all through life, and even today, she has no real direction. She's never fought for anything in her life and it shows."

Helen looked away. She had mentally wondered if Stephanie would think she didn't love her youngest the same. She had talked to Edna many years ago who had reiterated that they were both her children and they were vastly different in personality. Edna had stepped in when she saw that there was an issue, and it had smoothed over, but there was a reason that Stephanie was closer to Grandma Edna and Grandpa Harry than Valerie. When it looked like little Stephanie had begun to question why they were being treated differently, Edna had offered Stephanie time away, at the beach, horseback riding academy, soccer camps, and activities that someone with a lot of energy needed to experience.

Stephanie had never played with dolls and even as a youngster, Edna had wondered if she would ever want to be a mom. Valerie, on the other hand, had carried around a doll from a very young age, and was happiest as could be when she was dressing her dolls, or putting them to bed, or rocking them, or reading them stories. She had no use for outside sports, or playing in the mud, or getting wet running through the puddles after the rain. She liked to wear dresses and hated any kind of sporting activities.

Frank spoke up from his side of the table. He was holding both hands on his cup as if he was cold.

"What else did you learn, pumpkin?"

Stephanie nodded at her dad. "Well, I learned that this Michelle ran away the same night as she gave me to you. She stole away in the dead of night and they never could track her down."

Stephanie sighed.

"And that's where the trail ends. Dead cold, and I hope that it is not literal. Emotionally I want to track her down in some small town, healthy, happy and at peace with herself. At the same time, I'm also trying not to dwell on the fact that she might really be dead. The man said that she had almost died giving birth to me and hadn't been able to get medical attention after she came home. It sounds like my birth father beat her pretty bad to get her to tell him where I was."

Franks' hands tightened on the cup and his knuckles turned white. He had seen how the young girl was walking and the fact that she looked so sad and scared. Could he have done more?

Stephanie put her hand on Frank's arm.

"I can see you beating yourself up over this Dad. I think you did the best and only thing you could, other than flag down a policeman, and I'm not sure that that would have helped."

Frank looked up at her, reached over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I will remember that moment for the rest of my life, but in the heat of the moment, I want to believe that it turned out the best for you and certainly for us."

The doorbell rang. Frank stood up, motioned everyone to stay where they were and headed to the entranceway. He looked through the peephole and opened the door.

Ranger and Frank appeared in the kitchen doorway and Stephanie stood up.

"Is there a problem?"

Ranger shook his head. "No, Babe, I finished my paperwork and decided to pick you up. One of the men will bring back your vehicle."

Stephanie stepped to his side and lifted her chin to accept a tender kiss on the lips. She tucked herself into Rangers' side and smiled. Looking back at her parents she spoke.

"Thanks for supper, and I'll keep you up to date with what I find out."

She added. "We'll be at the hospital before Grandma goes up. I know she'll be happy to get it over with, but I want to see her before anyway."

Helen headed to the closet to get her jacket. She handed Frank his and he put it on.

"I want to see her this evening before she goes to sleep."

Ranger walked Stephanie out the door and to the car. Her vehicle was already gone.

Ranger opened the passenger door of the Turbo and Stephanie slid in. By the time she had put on her seatbelt, he was already behind the wheel and turning the car ignition on. He put on his own belt.

"Want to go for a drive, Babe, or do you want to go home?"

Stephanie smiled. She loved that term, home. The past year had been a newlyweds' fantasy, private time when they needed it, quick access to work because of the business they owned downstairs.

Stephanie looked side-long at her husband. "You know that little hill we discovered that overlooks Trenton? How about a quick drive there, to see the lights?"

Ranger smiled to himself and as he pulled away from the house, his hand reached over and clasped Stephanie's hand.

"Sure Babe, let's go see the lights!"


	15. Chapter 15

_I felt like posting another chapter today. All mistakes are mine._

Chapter 15

Stephanie and Ranger stepped into the waiting room and were met at the door by Frank and Helen. Val and Albert were already in the room.

Stephanie sat in a chair and began to twirl her wedding rings around and around her finger.

The nurse who had spoken to her had said that the operation and the post-op would take about two hours and then they could see her.

There was little small talk and everyone settled in.

Ranger stepped out to take a few calls. Obviously they must have been important since everyone at RangeMan knew what was happening this morning at the hospital.

Helen had brought two containers containing cookies, squares and a single layer sheet cake. In another container there were pieces of cut-up fruit.

Val had opened the small picnic container and brought out paper plates and serviettes.

Frank had purchased a large carry-out box of coffee with creamers, sugars and stir sticks.

Stephanie took a cup of coffee and mixed in her condiments and then on a napkin she placed a small handful of grapes. Ranger sat with a black coffee only. The others took coffee and various snacks, sitting down on the chairs and tried to stay calm.

A surgeon materialized at the door looking in and everyone stood up.

He stepped in and looked at them all individually before speaking.

"Mrs. Mazur came through the operation and is in Recovery at this moment. She is in excellent health for a woman of her age and the replacement hip did not cause any problems in the insertion process. We will get her up in a few hours and start the rehab process."

Helen spoke. "Doctor, how long does a patient normally stay in the hospital after a procedure like this?"

The doctor spoke. "We try to release patients either on day three or four and they can continue their recovery at home."

Frank nodded and looked at Ranger. Ranger didn't seem concerned at the length of Edna's stay and he shrugged.

A nurse walked to the doorway and looked in.

"Mrs. Mazur is back in her room. Two visitors at a time only please."

Once again Frank looked around. Stephanie spoke. "Why don't you and Mom go in first, then Val and Albert and then Ranger and I can. I know that Val has to get back since the kids are getting out of school soon."

Frank took Helen by the hand and walked down the hall. He nodded at the two men standing outside and pressed down on the handle, opening the door.

They came back to the waiting room and nodded at Val and Albert to go next.

They stood up and headed down the hall, but only stayed just a few short minutes before coming back.

Val spoke. "You go. Albert looked like he was going to faint and we hadn't even gone inside. He hates the smell in a hospital and it sets him off every time. One of your guards grabbed him and sat him down in a chair that the other one dragged over. I'll take him home to recover and come back up later tonight, alone."

She nudged a visibly pale Albert out the door.

Stephanie and Ranger stood up and walked down the hall. Marty and Manny were on the door and they stopped, but it was Stephanie who spoke.

"Thanks guys. Albert can be a danger to himself, but thanks for stepping up and keeping him from hitting the floor. He's broken his nose at least three times from face planting."

The men nodded their heads, but inwardly chuckled. Albert was such a strange character, but he was part of Stephanie's family.

Opening the door quietly they stepped in, walking toward the bedside.

Edna was only half awake but put her hand out and Stephanie moved closer to give it a gentle squeeze.

"Hi Grandma. We heard the operation went well and now you can begin to heal. We'll let you sleep for a while but I bet you're up and walking really soon and then you can get out. I know you hate hospitals and that's probably where I get the same reaction about them as you say you do."

Edna nodded her head and her eyes closed, still holding Stephanie's hand.

Gently she slipped her hand out of Edna's loose grip and stepped back.

They headed out the room, closing the door softly behind them.

Ranger nodded at the men and put his hand on the small of Stephanie's back, guiding her to the elevator.

~~~o0o~~~

Ranger received a call on his cell. Opening the line he barked, 'Manoso'.

On the line, Hannibal Gibson spoke.

"Ranger, that's one strange family. I checked out the address and there is a mishmash of an unkept appearance except for a freshly painted fence and house."

He waited not surprised that there was no response.

"I checked and Mrs. Morrison has quite the reputation for calling Bylaws about anybody parking their vehicle in front of the house. She seems to literally time them and at the 36 hour mark, she's on the phone. I also dug up that she was charged with uttering threats to a couple over a period of time in Key West. She was fined. Oh wait, here's the juicy one. She applied to City Hall for a commemorative plaque to be placed at either end of their sub-division extolling how wonderful her son was before he died."

He waited a few seconds but once again, there was nothing spoken so he continued.

"An old guy in faded fatigues stopped by my car and wanted to chat. He seemed to sense which house I was checking out and gave me some information over and above what I could dig up.

It seems that the mother, Mary Morrison is quite the loner, keeping to herself and never, and I mean never talking to her neighbors. She doesn't spend any time in the yard and quite frankly, it shows.

This guy mentioned that she is widowed with one living son and one deceased son. She appears to be extremely hard on the living son and never gives him credit for anything.

He said that a number of the neighbors had tried to hire the son to paint their properties, but she demanded the money up front and in cash, to her.

The general opinion on the street is that she's a couple bricks short of a load and getting worse by the day."

He stopped talking.

Ranger spoke into the phone.

"Our information had the deceased son heavily involved in gangs. Anything come up with that?"

Hannibal shook his head.

"I didn't see any kind of activity that way. Were you wondering if maybe momma still had a way of communicating, like a den mother with a difference?"

Ranger almost smiled at the suggestion. A gang den mother?

"Yeah, I can see your point. Appreciate the time you spent and the info, Giggles. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Hannibal smiled to himself. He had done his job and Ranger was thanking him for the work he'd done.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I'm kinda between jobs right now."

He waited as Ranger spoke.

"I've heard that there's a couple of openings on a job starting soon. Are you interested?"

Hannibal tried to keep his voice calm as he answered. "I might be."

Ranger pressed some keys on his computer and spoke.

"You should be hearing about something soon, very soon."

They both hung up.

Hannibal looked at his phone.

"Thanks Ranger. You always looked after your men."

~~~o0o~~~

Larry was sitting on the examination table in Bobby's infirmary. He was only dressed in his boxers and he was looking a little chilled. Cal was standing just inside the door and Aaron was outside the room, in the hallway.

Before the men had come down, Bobby had very carefully checked out his infirmary removing anything that could be used as a weapon. Scalpels and syringes were always safely locked away in drawers hidden from sight and different sprays and antibiotics were hidden from view in a cabinet with a padlock.

Larry was sitting with his legs hanging down and there was a number of pads on his chest attached to a monitor. He was sitting very still and from the pallor on his face, Bobby was wondering how he handled being near blood, or when any medical procedure was performed on him. He was quite prepared to push him down onto the table if he looked like he was going to faint, but with Bobby talking calmly he was hanging on. Bobby had checked his leg reflexes, his ears and throat. He had felt the glands in his neck, used his stethoscope to check his lungs and his flashlight checking under his eyelids. A tongue dispenser was now in the garbage after checking down his throat. He had noticed the furtive sidelong glances Larry was giving Cal. That tattoo on his forehead seemed to both bother and intrigue Larry.

Bobby spoke as he worked. "Are you feeling better now with some food in you and back on your meds?"

Larry nodded. He had given permission for whatever tests they wanted to perform. Deep down, he knew that he hadn't been taking care of himself and that these men were only trying to help. Lord knew, they all looked very healthy and even happy with their gruff demeanors. It looked like a well-run and very healthy company.

"Whoever prepares the food, it's almost like they knew what I liked. I don't get many vegetables. Mother said they are too expensive on her pension and if I wanted them, I had to find a way to get them."

Bobby nodded as he took another vial of blood. Keeping Larry talking and dwelling on something else besides what he was doing was working so far.

Cal received a beep on his phone and pulling it out of the holster, he looked at the message.

As Bobby finished his task, Cal handed over the phone for him to see. Bobby shook his head and then nodded for him to take his place back by the door, keeping his phone.

"We received a call from the desk clerk at your motel. There is someone asking for you. Can you tell me if this is someone you know?"

The monitor began to show an upward trend. Bobby looked at Larry with some concern. He hadn't even looked at the photo and something was starting to set him off.

Larry took one glance and his face lost all its color.

Bobby threw the phone back at Cal and pushed Larry to lay down on the bed. He electrically raised the head of the bed so that Larry was laying down but with his head and chest raised slightly.

"Hey, man, you need to calm down. You are safe here and whoever that is doesn't know where you are."

Larry was visibly shaking and he was almost beginning to gasp for air. Bobby reached up to grab a mask and administer oxygen when Larry stopped him.

"Oh God, that's mother. She came to find out what's going on. I don't want to see her, I don't want her to know where I am, and I certainly don't want your Stephanie near her."

He then accepted the oxygen mask, but his eyes were showing almost terror. Was it his mother who was scaring him, was it the mask, or was it something else?

Bobby pulled a white blanket from a drawer under the table and covered Larry since he was shaking so badly. He then stepped back, nodded at Cal to keep an eye on him and headed out the door to his office. He phoned Ranger and related what had happened.

Ranger picked up his house phone, pressed Tank's number and spoke one word into the receiver then hung up. Tank materialized at the door. Ranger put his cell phone on speaker and the three of them began to discuss the situation.

Tank murmured, "Mommy Dearest it appears, has arrived."

Ranger spoke to Bobby. "Is he well enough to go back in his room or do we need to keep him in your clinic?"

Bobby peeked out the door at Larry just lying there under the blanket. He was shivering less and was starting to breathe a bit better.

"I think I should keep him here for a bit longer. I have men both inside the room and outside the door, so he's certainly not going anywhere."

They tossed back and forth reasons to keep him, or send him back and decided that an hour or so wouldn't hurt anybody. Shift change was coming up soon and two more men would be assigned.

Tank pulled out his phone and contacted the control room.

"Two men to replace the two at Bobby's infirmary. Instruct them the patient is not to leave unless given the OK by one of the Core Team."

He hung up then looked at Ranger.

"And the plan is….?"

Ranger looked at the photo that had come to his phone from the vehicle outside the motel.

"All we have is hearsay, and really nothing to involve either us or TPD at the present time."

Tank nodded his head.

They talked back and forth before making a decision.

"She signed for the room for one night. Larry has the room booked until tomorrow also. Running her information, I highly doubt she has enough left on her limit for another night, so I assume that she will move out. What say we ask Larry what he wants us to do? We can't keep him here indefinitely unless we change his accommodations to an apartment on four."

Decision made, Ranger phoned down to Bobby.

"Is he recovered enough to head back down?"

Bobby looked at his patient. He had fallen asleep on the table but his face was screwed up a bit as if concerned.

"Yeah, he could go down."

Just then Stephanie stepped into Rangers' office and in her hand were more sheets of paper.

"Would I be able to talk to Larry again? I just found some information and maybe he can shed some light on what I found."

Tank looked at Ranger and they were both thinking the same thing. If she headed down, at least he was still under medical care. At the same time, he was recovering from seeing his mother at the motel and it looked like he was deathly afraid of her. Too many surprises all at once and they would get nothing further if he deteriorated and needed more medical intervention than they were prepared for.

On the other hand, maybe this whole situation would be solved sooner and then RangeMan could return to normal.

Ranger looked at Tank and it looked like they were mentally discussing the matter.

Stephanie looked from one to another.

Ranger finally looked at Stephanie.

"Babe, he's down in Bobby's clinic right now and he was having some tests done to see how he's doing. Unfortunately it appears that his mother has just arrived at the motel looking for her son."

He looked at her. "Since he's already on observation status, you can go down, but both Bobby and whoever is in the room will stay. Need I remind you that you are not to go outside RangeMan without an escort? I'm starting to believe that this lady is the dangerous one here. I wouldn't put it past her to track you down and try to disappear with you. You are her only offspring of her deceased son, and she could be wanting to relive the past, just with you now in it."

Stephanie looked at her husband and her mouth was literally open.

"Can I see the picture?"

Ranger handed over his phone and Stephanie looked at it. This was her birth grandmother. She tried to feel something but deep down she knew it was just a name at best. Her family was down the street in the Burg and she wanted to keep it that way. On the other hand, did she want to meet her and ask her questions? Maybe a quick conversation?


	16. Chapter 16

_My story checkers were taking secret bets how long before I said I would start going straight through until I finished. Not sure who won but starting today I will post Monday to Friday._

Chapter 16

Mary Morrison came out of the breakfast room at the motel. She had a large coffee in each hand and her shoulder bag was, well, looking a bit heavy. Striding back to her room, she balanced both coffees in one hand, and slid the key card into the slot. The green light flashed and she opened the door, all the while stepping over a sheet of paper. She put down both of the coffees on the vanity in the bathroom. Next, she bent over and picked up the note reminding her that check-out time was 11 am.

Paper in hand, she headed back outside the room, preparing to beseech the front desk of her plea. She passed Room 115 and noted that there was a sheet of paper under that door also. There was just enough showing that she could grab it. The message was the same.

She stopped. Larry must have changed his reservation if he had to be out today. Well, she could work with this. She could clear out of her room and sit in the rental and watch for her son to come and clear out his room. She wondered where his car was. Checking every hour or so all evening, no car had parked outside the door. Getting up to use the bathroom in the middle of the night, she had also looked. No car. Where was he?

Going back to her room, she gathered all the shampoos and little boxes from the bathroom. She took the facial tissue box, the toilet tissue from the roller and also the new roll tucked under the sink. She took the fluffy bath sheet from the shelf, replacing it with an older white bath sheet she had slipped in her bag from her home. She took the batteries from the tv remote.

Taking a quick look around for anything she might have missed, she grabbed her carry-on and walking out let it close behind her. She walked to the front desk, advising them of her departure and headed out the door. Taking her bag to the car, she settled down behind the wheel and drove away.

Driving around the block, she drove back and parked to the side facing the front door, far enough away so as not to attract attention, but close enough to see anybody coming and going.

She opened up her massive handbag, pulled out a chocolate dipped donut, and began to eat.

Next she lifted the first cup of coffee from the drink holder on the dash and took a sip.

Mary Morrison prided herself on being smart but didn't seem to notice a black SUV parked a short distance away.

~~~o0o~~~

Stephanie stopped by the door to the infirmary and Maurice was standing outside. She bantered with him for a minute, checking that the family was fine. He pulled out his wallet and showed her the picture in the flap. The kids were certainly growing like weeds and she promised to stop by soon and say hi.

Maurice knocked on the door and Stephanie stepped in. Caesar was standing by the door and Bobby was sitting on his stool. He was talking to Larry who was now dressed and sitting on the side of the examination table.

Bobby smiled at Stephanie and stood up. He walked over to her and gave her a small hug then walked over to stand by Caesar.

Stephanie headed to the little stool and sat down.

Larry looked at her and a tiny smile slipped out.

"I just can't believe how much you look like your mom, Stephanie. She was so beautiful when she was young and to see you, well, it gives me goosebumps."

Stephanie sat taller. "First of all, I am my own person and you would do better to remember that. She may have given birth to me, but she did not raise me. To me, she is just a missing person who I am trying to find."

Larry almost smiled. "By any chance did you almost roll your eyes and stick out your tongue? Michelle would have."

Bobby just about bent over laughing and Caesar grinned. Yeah, she probably wanted to.

Stephanie shook her papers at him and spoke. "Focus, Larry. I need more answers."

She looked down. "Did, "and she stopped. "I just can't call her Mom, Michelle practise any religion that you know of?"

Larry thought about it. "Her parents were Baptist and I think she used to go to church faithfully when she was younger."

Stephanie looked down at her notes. "Did she need glasses to see, or have anything medical that would have required a visit to a specialist every year or so?"

Larry shook his head no. "She was so healthy, but she hated any form of exercise. I remember telling her that eventually her hormones were going to betray her because she could eat all the time and she never gained any weight.

He paused and smiled. "Her absolute favorite was cake, any kind of cake. She could be having a terrible day but give her a piece of cake, and she was a happy camper."

Stephanie grimaced. Like mother, like daughter? She soldiered on.

"Did she have any close friends who might have kept in contact with her?"

Larry thought about it for a minute. "Well, she had a pretty tight group of girlfriends but when she started dating Chuck, he was the jealous type and I think he tried to keep them from seeing her. I know that they saw her in the hospital after she gave birth, but he stayed in the room and I don't think they stayed long."

Stephanie took down the names of the girls and they moved on.

"How long did her parents live in Key West? Did Michelle go to school there or did they move from somewhere else as she grew older?"

Larry responded.

"We lived close to where her mom and dad lived, and she went to the same schools as we did. She was even in some of the same classes as Chuck. I have no idea why they started to date since they were like polar opposites."

Stephanie looked down at her notes.

"You said she had a sister. Did she inherit the house when her parents passed on?"

Larry shook his head. "She had married and was living in another city. I heard that her parents talked to her but she didn't want to live in Key West because of the bad memory so it sold when they passed away. If I remember hearing correctly, most of the money was bequeathed to the church."

Stephanie nodded her head. Now came the even tougher part.

"Ranger told me that your mother is in town supposedly looking for you." Do you want us to let her know you are safe but not give any details?"

Larry's demeanor changed and Bobby was waiting for his reaction.

"I have to vacate my motel room by this 11 today. Mother booked the room with her credit card so knows where I was staying. I bet she's probably sitting outside waiting for me."

He paused, then smiled a tiny smile.

"She booked it for a few more days, but the guy at the desk was really nice and he cancelled the last few days and gave me the cash. I think he was used to seeing desperate people staying at his place and recognized someone who had money issues. I used the last two days' worth of that reservation to buy food."

Stephanie looked back at Bobby and he was now standing alert by the door. Should she pursue more information, or should she stop?

Bobby was watching and slowly nodded.

Stephanie spoke. "Larry, we haven't told anyone you are here and if you wanted to hit us in a nasty way, it could appear like we are holding you against your will. I need to ask you what you want us to do. Yes, you did handle the packages, but there was no threat there and I'm not willing to fault you for that. The fact that you had those restraints in your room could be construed as intent to kidnap. But, and I say but, if you are being forced to do something because of emotional or financial blackmail, well, that changes everything."

Larry looked at her.

"I avoid my mother when I can and not make waves when I can't. Being in her crosshairs never goes well."

He added.

"I don't want to see her but I have literally no options here. I have no money, no place to live and no family to go back to."

He looked so forlorn that Stephanie felt the compulsion to stand up and give him a hug. Bobby was shaking his head as if he knew what she was thinking but she stayed seated on the rolling stool.

Stephanie stood up, and Bobby straightened. Instead of going closer, she stepped toward the door.

"I'll pass on what we spoke of to Ranger. I'm sure we will be in touch soon."

Stephanie stepped to the door and put her hand on Bobby's arm, then walked out.

Bobby looked at Caesar and he nodded his head to Larry, waiting as he walked out the door and with both Maurice and Caesar escorting him, they headed back to the room downstairs.

~~~o0o~~~

Leo and Franco sat in the SUV watching the motel. Actually they were now watching the rental car with Mary Morrison inside. She was fidgeting and moving around and they were guessing the reason.

"I bet she drank too much coffee and needs to go," stated Leo.

"Let's see if she goes in and begs to use the facilities, and while there tries to get more food," joked Franco.

"Won't she be surprised to learn that we've already cleaned out the room? I bet she tries to get in when the maid comes to clean the room."

They watched and chuckled as Mary got out of the car and headed for the front office. They noted her practically run back to the car, jump in and squeal away. Following at a reasonable distance, they watched as she pulled into a gas station and dashed inside.

They watched as she climbed back in and headed back to the motel, just in time to see the cleaning lady opening the door to room 121.

Mary watched as the lady closed the door and headed down the line, walking past doors until 115, where she unlocked the door and proceeded to go in with an armload of materials.

She climbed out of the car, and walked to the room, peeking in.

The room was completely empty of personal effects and as she stood there, the cleaning lady spoke to her.

Mary stamped back to her car and slumped in the seat. The men could see her pressing buttons on the phone again and again, then slamming the car into drive, she peeled away.

The two were on the phone to control for directions. Should they keep following the car or head back to RangeMan?

~~~o0o~~~

Les knocked on Rangers' door and walked in. He wanted to discuss an idea and didn't want Beautiful to hear what he had to propose just yet. She had a soft heart and would have tried to plead the case.

He stood by the desk as Ranger put down his phone.

"I have an idea and wanted to bounce it off you."

Ranger waved his hand for him to continue.

"We can't keep Larry forever, but what say we give him a phone and he can call his wife and talk to his kids. It sure sounds like he hasn't talked to them for a while."

Ranger leaned back and with his elbows on his desk chair, he steepled his fingers together.

"Okay, so we let him call them. And then what? Help him get there if he wants, set him up with a bit of walking-around money to get established, and maybe a job?"

Les nodded, excited that Ranger was already on the same page. "Yeah, that's what I was thinking!"

Ranger leaned forward. "Stephanie already came in and said the same thing. She feels sorry for him and wants him to have a better life."

Les smiled a little. The men while doing their jobs had all seemed to take a liking to the man downstairs. He was not giving anybody any trouble, he mentioned how thankful he was every time someone did something nice to or for him. He always sent a verbal compliment to Ella for her meals. He was like a drowning man being rescued.

Ranger shook his head. It was a good thing that his Babe hadn't heard the conversation. She'd probably personally drive him to the airport for a flight to Wyoming, all the while slipping him a wad of money.

He just knew she would.

"How about this. We bring him to one of our conference rooms, still keeping someone inside and let him phone his wife, and kids. Let him bounce the idea of getting there and setting up somewhere he can get a job and live a life."

Les nodded. "Well, then we all can see if he has a support network and not another situation."

Ranger picked up his pen.


	17. Chapter 17

_Thank you for your kind reviews. Many thanks to Janet Evanovich who allows us to use her characters. I bet she never dreamed we would give them so much depth._

Chapter 17

Mary Morrison drove to the police station. There was no available parking in the visitor lot so she just parked in an open spot and headed in.

Marching to the front desk, she put both hands on the desk and stated, "My son came to Trenton and now he's missing."

The duty officer passed her a form to fill out and Mary stared at her with her mouth open.

"You mean I have to fill out some stupid paper before you even do anything?" Her voice raised, and she shouted, "MY SON IS MISSING!"

People stopped doing what they were doing and listened to the outburst.

"My only living son is missing and you want me to fill out paperwork?"

Another officer arrived. It was the duty sergeant and he was trying to control the scene playing out in the room.

"Ma'am, you need to keep your voice down. If you fill out the form then we can get some information to go on here. Right now, we have no idea who you're talking about."

Robin Russell passed by and stopped. "How about this, ma'am. You seem upset and I can understand your concern. How about we go into a room and you and I can talk about this, and fill out the paperwork together. Then we can better understand what we are dealing with."

Mary Morrison grabbed the papers and spun on her heel.

"Well, at least SOMEONE wants to help me."

She followed Robin to a small room and sat down in the only available chair behind the table. Robin closed the door. Unfolding the chair that was behind the door, she opened it up and placed it so that her back was against the door.

Robin started to talk, trying to keep the conversation on an even keel.

"I'm going to record this so we have a better understanding what's going on here. OK, let's start with the basics. What's his name, date of birth and where does he normally live."

Mary grabbed her purse putting it on her lap and opened it. She rummaged around digging in the bottom of the large purse. Robin noticed a few cellophane bags containing dainties peeking out. Finally she pulled out her wallet and took a picture of a man who looked a bit rough from one of the plastic inserts. "His name is Larry Michael Morrison, his birthdate was July 10, 1963 and he lives with me in Philadelphia."

Robin wrote down the particulars then looked up. "So, when did your son come to Trenton?

Mary grumbled, "He came here five days ago. I called him morning and night, then suddenly, nothing. He isn't answering and I'm worried."

Robin nodded her head and wrote down the information on the crumpled form on the table. It looked like the woman in front of her was still too upset to mark anything down legibly.

Mary answered the questions but her snarling attitude was getting a bit calmer.

Robin pressed on. "Was he here for business or pleasure?"

She noted the slight hesitation and her own spidey sense began to ping.

"He was here to look around town and take in the sights."

Robin wrote down something then spoke again. "Was he staying in town with friends or relatives or at a rental?"

Now Mary started to fidget. "I booked him into the Ladybird Motel and he had a rental car. I have a friend who owns Rent-A-Wreck in Philadelphia and he arranged it for me here in Trenton. It was originally registered until today. When I checked with the car rental agency, they noted that the car was dropped off two days ago in a night deposit lot."

Robin looked at Mrs. Morrison. "So, your son checked out today and he dropped off the car two days ago. Doesn't this sound like a grown man making a normal return to you? I mean, someone who's missing wouldn't have done those things without attracting attention? Usually a missing person would just have dumped the car, say, on the outskirts of town, and left their motel room in a mess."

Mary hissed to herself. Even to her it sounded a bit lame that she was blowing this out of proportion.

Robin gently asked, "Are you sure your son is missing, or maybe is he just avoiding you?"

Mary glared at the police officer. "He's my son. Of course he wouldn't be hiding from me. He lives with me dammit! He has no money, and no job. He depends on me for everything. If I don't give him money, he has nothing. I am his everything!"

Robin dutifully wrote it all down, glad that the tape was continuing to run. There was something off about the whole thing, but she had yet to find out what it was. She spoke again.

"Could he have come into contact with someone? A military friend, a former lover, or school mate? I'm just trying to ascertain if he wants to stay under the radar for a while and have a good visit before he gets back to you."

Mary shrugged her shoulders. "We don't know anybody here, and that's all I know. So, when will you get moving and find my son? I'm worried."

Robin finished writing out the report and turned it around for Mary to sign. She scrawled her signature on the bottom and slammed the pen down.

Robin took the paper and was about to shut off the recorder but stopped.

"I'm not sure you realize this but there is a 48 hour waiting period to search for an adult reported missing. Probably he will contact you soon, and if so, please let us know."

Mary jumped from her seat. "What, you make me jump through all these hoops and then tell me that you wait for two damn days before starting to look for him? He could be lying in some ditch!"

Robin tried to calm her down, but to no avail.

"Mrs. Morrison, your son is an adult. Could it be that he is needing some privacy and space from you for a few days?"

Mary glared at the officer.

"How dare you accuse me of abusing my son so that he needs to get away from me! I should report you to your Supervisor for such slander! I want to see someone who actually cares in this two-bit excuse for a police station! Philadelphia is so much larger, but I believe that they would be concerned enough to get right on this!"

Robin stood up, and snapping off the recorder, she gathered both the recording device and the papers, folded up the chair, placing it behind the now open door. She turned back and looked at the woman standing there. She had what could only be described as wild eyes and her mannerisms gave her a very angry demeanor.

"Mrs. Morrison, you have given us your cellphone number and we will get back to you as soon as we can."

Mary stomped out the door and headed for the exit. She slammed into two men dressed in black on the way out, muttering that the police weren't doing their job, and the young people of today were rude enough not to get out of the way of a senior citizen.

She marched to her car, glaring at the ticket under the drivers' windshield wiper. She had totally ignored the sign stating that the space was reserved for the Chief of Police and would be ticketed.

Taking the piece of paper, she crumpled it up and tossed it on the ground.

Climbing in, she started the car, revved the engine, put the car in reverse, and stomped on the gas. There was a screeching of tires and a bang. Her car shook from the vibration.

Carl stepped out of their patrol car and strode to the car now lodged in their patrol car's front door. Big Dog was clamoring over the centre console having to exit through the front passenger door. He stayed back taking pictures of the mess and Carl wrenched open the drivers' door.

"Ma'am, you just hit our police car, you are parked in the Chiefs' private parking space, and ma'am, have you been drinking?"

~~~o0o~~~

Leo and Franco followed the noise outside and watched as Carl was trying to handcuff a struggling Mary Morrison. They watched as her handbag swung around and slammed into Big Dog's chest, knocking him back a few inches.

They looked at each other and Leo put the phone to his ear.

"Tank, we're at the police station picking up a receipt and Larry's mother seems to be in some difficulty at the station. Right now it looks like they're attempting to arrest her, and, for an old lady, she's fighting pretty good."

He listened and smiled. "Yeah, Franco's recording it on his phone. Roger. Returning to base."

They waited a minute more watching as the two officers and Mrs. Morrison were struggling. Finally they managed to get her into the police station. They could hear a number of expletives coming out of Mrs. Morrison's mouth.

Climbing into their vehicle they drove back to the building.

Getting a beep on their phone as they arrived, they ran up the stairs to five and knocked on Rangers' door.

Hearing the order to enter they opened the door and marched in, standing at parade rest in front of Rangers' desk.

Larry was standing to the side of the desk and Maurice was with him. Tank was standing off to the side.

Ranger spoke.

"It appears that your mother has caused a bit of a disturbance at the police station. While I am not wishing to get involved in this matter, what are your thoughts about what to do, Mr. Morrison?"

Franco passed over his phone and Larry watched the video in silence. He tried not to smile but couldn't contain himself and a loud guffaw escaped.

"I know she's my mother, but it couldn't happen to a nicer person," he murmured.

Ranger waited. Larry spoke again.

"I guess I have to go and try to contain the situation, but I have no money to bail her out even if I wanted to."

Ranger looked at him and spoke.

"Actually, we were just talking about you a little earlier and we were going to offer you an opportunity to phone your wife and talk to her and your children. We were tossing back and forth if we were willing to help you out a bit financially if you wanted to go there and be reunited with them and to get out from under your mothers' influence."

Larry looked at Ranger and one could almost see a tear glisten at the side of his eyes.

"I stalk your wife and here you are trying to help me? I just don't understand why you would even think of helping me."

Ranger looked to the door just as there was a soft knock.

He smiled as Stephanie walked in and headed to her husband's side.

She spoke to Larry.

"I did a search and I found out where your wife works. She has today off due to her shift work. She's probably picked up the kids from school by now and they have a free evening from all the activities they are signed up for. I have her number and, if you want to, you could give her a call."

Literally everyone looked at Ranger. He nodded to Stephanie then responded.

"How about you go into one of our conference rooms and phone your wife. Maurice needs to be in the room too, but he can stay by the door as you talk."

Larry nodded his head. "I'd like to. I haven't talked to them for a long time. I didn't want mother to try to drag them back into my personal hell."

He looked at Ranger. "What day is today?"

It was a strange request but Ranger spoke.

"It's Friday, October the 6th."

Larry looked down.

"It's my wife's birthday today."

Ranger nodded at Larry. "Well then, that's all the more reason to phone her and wish her a Happy Birthday."

He nodded at Maurice and they moved to the door. Ranger spoke to him. "Use one of 'those' phones."

Maurice nodded. That meant a burn phone that was untraceable to RangeMan.

The door closed.

~~~o0o~~~

Chief Juniak phoned Ranger.

"Hello Ranger. We arrested a woman today at the station for an incident which snowballed to a number of charges. On her person were some photos of a person who very much looks like Stephanie."

Ranger was sitting at his desk and his phone made a complaining noise from his right hand squeezing the unit.

"Yes, Chief, we are aware of the incident and as a matter of fact we also know of this woman who arrived in town yesterday."

Joe paused. He already knew about this woman and he already sounded like he knew that she was in possession of pictures? What didn't RangeMan know about the going-ons in his town?

Joe spoke. "She's facing some serious charges; assaulting a police officer, driving without due care and attention, refusing a breathalyzer and littering, to start with. She originally came into my station stating that her son was a missing person."

Ranger contemplated how much to tell him.

"Well, Chief, I wouldn't work too hard on the missing person case. We are in communication with Mr. Morrison and he is right now trying to decide what he wants to do about his mother. I do know that he does not have the money to bail her out under any circumstances."

Joe fell silent. It sure sounded like a domestic situation and he really did not want to get involved.

"Well, she's booked to appear in front of a justice of the peace later this afternoon."

He chuckled. "I'm feeling a bit sorry for the personnel down in holding right now. She's not a very nice person."

Ranger stayed silent.

After passing on the usual pleasantries, they both hung up.


	18. Chapter 18

_Thank you for your kind reviews. All mistakes are mine._

Chapter 18

Larry settled himself into a chair in the conference room.

Maurice was leaning against the door and he was on his phone. He had the volume turned down but his fingers were flying over the keys. Looking up now and then he went back to the level he was presently on. He sighed as he got the bad news of his failure to reach the next level. While he had been originally reticent to download the game, it was almost addictive. If Ranger ever found out, well, it wouldn't be pretty. The line-up at the mats with phones in hand was a sobering thought and he among others was thinking of the consequences. Well, maybe just one more try and then he'd erase the app. He'd be safe, right?

Larry took a shuddering breath and from memory he pressed the buttons calling his wife's cell. He mentally counted the rings; one, two, three. At four he remembered that the voice mail would kick in and he was trying to format what he wanted to say.

There was a connection and a breathless voice almost shouted, 'Hello'.

Larry let out a breath. "Nancy, its Larry."

Nancy took a quick breath. She had been running all day getting her errands done on her day off and had just come in the door with the kids. They were already in the kitchen grabbing a snack and she was standing in the front hallway getting ready to take off her shoes. Her phone had disappeared into the bottom of the bag and she'd barely caught the call before it went to voicemail. It could be something or someone important.

She stopped. "Larry?"

He nodded and then spoke. "Hi, honey. I'm calling to wish you a Happy Birthday."

Nancy took a shuddered breath then almost whispered.

"Are you calling from your house? Can your mom hear you and if so, hang up so you don't get into trouble."

Larry smiled to himself. She knew what he had been going through, and even on this special day she was worrying about him.

"Honey, I'm in a safe place and you'll never guess where mother is right now."

Nancy could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Oh, please, do-tell."

Larry began to talk. "Sweetie, I'll tell you everything, but not all of it is funny."

He began.

"Mother saw a picture of a woman in Trenton, New Jersey as she was checking the obits of a relative who had passed there. It looked an awful lot like Michelle. Remember her? She was going out with Chuck and wound up pregnant, had the baby and both she and the baby disappeared. Well, mom sent for a bunch of different newspaper articles and decided that she was enough of a resemblance to her that she sent me to Trenton to see if I could see her."

He paused. "I came by bus and she signed me into a motel. Just by accident I came upon a situation and found her being cared for by some emergency personnel. There was some blood on a gauze pad that was not picked up and I checked to see if anyone was watching then grabbed it and brought it back home. Mom pulled some hair from Chuck's hairbrush and got some lab to check if they were related. It turns out they are."

He paused and visibly cleared his throat.

"Here's where I'm embarrassed. Mom ordered that I go and try to talk to her. She gave me a bunch of stuff to have delivered to where she works and lives. It was some pictures, tapes and notes. She slipped in some handcuffs and shackles in my carry-all and I have a bad feeling that she was getting this lady back home, by whatever means she dreamed up. Honey, I had only a few options, but kidnapping was not one that I would have done. I'm so afraid of her but that I would never have even attempted. I didn't know but some of the guys from the company where she works at are retired military dudes with super security training. They captured me when I followed this lady who really does look like Michelle to the hospital where she was visiting a relative."

Nancy put her hand to her mouth. Was he hurt, was he in jail, was he going to disappear, never to be heard from again? Was this his last phone call before they erased him from Mother Earth?

Larry spoke again.

"Yeah, they grabbed me and brought me to this super-secret building. I was held in some kind of interrogation room but they actually turned out to be kind. I guess she's the wife of the owner of a really well-known security business and they really didn't appreciate me scaring her. I'm staying in a secure room right now, but it sounds like they are thinking of moving me into one of their apartments until they figure out what's going on and what to do with me. I'll still be watched and I have a guard with me whenever I leave my room, but, Nancy, I feel safe, safer than I've felt in a long time. Technically they're holding me, but I think they are holding me and at the same time protecting me from my own mother."

He paused again.

"They're looking after me and I've never eaten so well. They took me to their doctor and he changed some of my medications because I wasn't looking after myself. I haven't felt so good in years. I lost a couple of pounds this week from the diet they have me on. No more junk food and bargain basement tv dinners."

Nancy stayed silent. She could hear the kids heading out of the kitchen toward the living room with the television. She put her hand over the phone and shouted. "Time to do your homework before supper, boys. I have a surprise for you, but homework first."

The boys grumbled. "Awww, Mom!"

"Get moving boys!"

Larry could hear them chasing each other up the stairs, and the doors slamming shut.

Nancy spoke. "Larry, the boys are doing so much better after we left town. They are happy with their new place at my mothers, they are doing really well in school and their teachers are really pleased how well they are coping. Mother, while the house is pretty crowded right now, is loving seeing the boys grow up near her."

She took a breath and spoke again. "I got a promotion yesterday, a birthday present right there. I'm now in charge of my department and I love it. I'd gone to my supervisor and had suggested some better ways to do a few things and instead of reprimanding me, she embraced my ideas. I didn't know that they'd been watching me for just such a reason. I was really worried that I was going to be fired because of speaking up. "

Larry couldn't help but be proud of his wife. He had managed to get the three of them out of town and away before his mother could make them live with her. He had sacrificed his freedom and his life with his family so they could get away. A few days before they had to leave their rental he had presented them with bus tickets to Sheridan, Wyoming. Unbeknownst to Nancy, he'd spoken to her mother, explaining that with no jobs, they would be homeless in a few days. She had offered up her home immediately and was ready to welcome a floundering family a place to stay.

Before she could stop herself Nancy spoke. "I don't have much money, but would you like to get yourself here? There's lots of jobs here right now and I just know you could start to work soon. We have a number of painting companies and I'm hearing a number of them are hiring."

Larry couldn't speak, but neither could he hold back his tears. Maurice put his phone away and started to walk toward him, but he waved him back.

"Honey, you mean you still want me after all that we've been through?"

Nancy whispered into the phone. "Honey, you are my life and the fact that you arranged for us to get away from your mothers' evil influence says more to me than anything about how much you care about us."

He put his hand to his heart and softly whispered into the phone. "I've loved you for such a long time, Nancy. I loved you from the day that you asked if I was OK when I fell off my skateboard when I was fooling around. I love our boys and it's been literally killing me how much of their lives I'm not involved in."

Speaking quietly, they whispered loving words to each other.

Larry heard the boys racing down the stairs and his wife stopped them.

"Boys, Daddy's on the phone wishing me a Happy Birthday. Would you like to say hi?"

Both boys were nodding yes and Eddie grabbed the phone out of his moms' outstretched hand.

"I scored a goal in soccer camp and the coach says that if I keep on working hard, I'll be on the first team in the spring. I miss you Daddy."

Evan grabbed the phone out of Eddie's hand. "Dad, I'm taking Driver's Training and I'm going to take my exam next month. I'm on the Principals Honor Roll. I love science and want to be a doctor."

Nancy took the phone back.

"I just can't believe that we will be together again."

Larry looked down at the table then up at Maurice.

"I'll get back to you what's happening next. I have a feeling the next few days will be interesting with what Mother will be going through and my situation here."

He started again. "I love you, Nancy, and have for a long time."

Nancy sighed and whispered back. "I love you too, Larry. Can I call you back, or are you only able to call me?"

Larry spoke. "I'll phone you if I can and let you know what's going on. Bye sweetie, and have a Happy Birthday."

They both hung up. Larry stood up, walked to Maurice and handed him the phone. Maurice opened the door and they headed out and back to his room. Larry was tired from the stress of worrying what Nancy might have said, but excited that they wanted him to come and stay.

Walking down to the elevator, Maurice got a beep. He pulled his phone out and read the note.

"Change of plans, man. Ranger's ok'd putting you in an apartment on four."

The elevator arrived and instead of the basement, Maurice pressed the button to rise one floor. They stepped out and Bobby was standing by an open door.

He nodded for them to come through a doorway.

"This is your new camping spot, Larry. I should say that Ranger arranged it. Don't tell, but I have a sneaky suspicion that Stephanie pled your case to him and he agreed. The rules are that you are free to move around on this floor, and the gym on three. Your meals will still be delivered to your room. If you need one of us for whatever reason, the numbers are by the phone. Ella is 6, the control room is 5 and I am 4."

He looked at Larry and his expression was serious.

"Need I remind you that you are only one small step away from being put back in that other room? Your decision how to handle this is all on you, man."

Larry looked around. This was really nice and he had no plans to abuse the privilege.

"I won't cause trouble."

Bobby nodded and walked out into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

Larry waited for a very long minute, then cautiously turned the knob and opened the door. He poked his head out and noticed that there was nobody standing outside. He leaned back and closed the door.

Walking through the living area, there was a couch and a tv with a side table. He looked at the kitchen area and walked toward the cupboards, opening them one by one. There was an assortment of healthy cereals and a brew station with a carousal of pods to make his own beverage. He looked in the fridge and there was a fruit tray, and a vegetable tray sitting on one of the racks. He noticed a small carton of low fat milk and smiled. Ella had been sending some milk on his tray since he was craving dairy. She had also known of his love of milk in his coffee, something he had not had in some time since Mother only bought a granular creamer.

He closed the fridge door and headed down the short hallway. To the left was a bathroom with a shower. Larry noticed that his medications were in a small basket on the vanity by the sink along with his shaving kit and his travel bag. Fluffy bath and hand towels were sitting on the vanity. Turning to the right was a bedroom with a queen sized bed. It had been freshly made up and there was even an extra blanket at the foot of the bed.

He looked at the closet then walked over and opened the bi-fold door. Inside on hangers were the clothes he had brought with him all freshly laundered and hung in neat lines. His underwear was on a shelf to the side. His suitcase, minus the shackles and handcuffs was sitting on the floor of the closet in a corner.

Larry walked back down to the living area and sat on the couch, marvelling how his life had changed so much in the past few days.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It was late when Mary Morrison was led into the court room for her hearing. Judge Bennet cleared his throat as he read the charges.

"Mary Margaret Morrison, you have some serious charges against you. You've been charged with assaulting a police officer, driving without due care and attention, refusing to submit to a breathalyzer test, and last but not least, littering. How do you plead?"

Mary snarled at the judge. "Not guilty, Your Honor. I want to lodge a formal complaint against the members of the Trenton Police Department for excessive force. They were rude and rough with me, a senior citizen and visitor to your city."

The judge looked at the bailiff and he shrugged. They had had trouble dealing with her ever since she had been brought into the station. To say that she had a potty mouth was an understatement and while they were used to such vulgar behaviour, well, it was a bit over the top. Attached to the charge sheet was the observations of the corrections staff and the counter charges she had filed.

Judge Bennett looked down at the woman standing in the prisoners' box with her legal aid lawyer beside her.

"Mrs. Morrison, in a lot of cases I grant a get out of jail card, or in legal terms, a promise to appear at a later date. Unfortunately, since your home is in Philadelphia and therefore over a state line, my hands are tied when it comes to releasing you on your own recognizance. I'm prepared to grant bail in the amount of $10,000. You may follow the bailiff and arrange bail if you can. You will be assigned a court date. You are required to advise the Philadelphia Police Department of your whereabouts and you are not allowed to travel except back and forth between Philadelphia and Trenton for either meetings with your lawyer or your court date."

He banged his gavel and spoke. "Next."

Mary Morrison looked at her lawyer and she nodded for her to follow her. They followed the bailiff out the side door and to a small office.

The woman in the office handed her some papers. She had a couple of choices to make with regards to getting released. She could pay the $10,000 up front, or arrange for a bail bondsman to handle her money issues.

Mary slammed the paper down on the desk. "I ain't got no $10,000 to give to you scum sucking bastards. I don't want to give any bail bondsman the non-refundable retainer either. I only got my house and he's not getting that! What's option number 3?"

The older clerk sitting behind the desk sat stone-faced. "Well, option number 3 is that you stay in jail until your court date. That could be days, weeks, or even months."

Mary pulled on her bottom lip with her thumb and forefinger and once again picked up the sheet.

"Well, I guess I could speak to the bondsman and try to make a deal. I don't have much."

Pointing to a chair, the clerk phoned the bondsman on the top of her list today. Vincent Plum Bonds. She spoke to someone and then hung up.

"Someone will be right down to talk to you."

~~~o0o~~~

It had been a couple of days worrying about Grandma but Stephanie was back on her personal journey of finding her birth mother. Larry had given her a couple of leads to try.

She sat there pondering her next move. So, how to find out where Patricia Lawrence was, or a friend who knew her?

She put her hand on the desk and began to spin her chair. She was sitting cross legged and leaning back with her eyes closed.

Men walking past smiled at the sight. Stephanie had an ability to be able to think outside the box and some of her best ideas had been arrived after spinning around like this.

Suddenly her hand reached out and she stopped her spinning chair.

Stephanie leaned over the keyboard and her fingers were literally flying over the keys.

First she searched for the Key West high school on Facebook, asking to be a friend. Almost immediately, as if someone was working on the site, the message came back that she was in. Now she began to scan the site, looking for any reunions in the past or upcoming future.

Luckily there had been one nine years ago and another was being arranged for next year.

There was a contact name and Stephanie sent her a message asking if she knew or had any information on Michelle Lawrence who hadn't graduated but had been in the school for only the one year. She also put in a request for anyone knowing Patricia Lawrence or her married name, and a way to contact her.

Sighing, she signed off. She hated to wait. She knew, she just knew that she was closing in on another piece of her life puzzle.

~~~o0o~~~

The next morning, Stephanie stepped off the elevator in the hospital onto the floor that her grandmother was staying on. She started to walk toward the room, but stopped. She could hear her grandmother's voice the opposite way down the hall and changed direction.

Les followed. While everyone believed that the threat was now contained, Ranger was taking no chances. He had client meetings booked for all morning and had placed Les on security detail.

Stephanie hurried down the hall, just in time to see her grandmother turn the corner. She was walking very slowly with a walker and a nurse was by her side. All things considered, she was walking pretty well. Manny was following at a safe distance.

Stephanie could hear the nurse speaking to Edna and she listened.

"Edna, you're doing so well, and if you can improve just a bit more and pass the rest of your checks, you can get back to your place, maybe even tomorrow."

Edna responded. "I hate hospitals, but you gals have been so good to me. I need to get back on my feet. I have things to do, and I'm not getting any younger. I miss bingo and those old biddies will have run off with the money if I don't get back and keep them all honest."

The nurse laughed. Edna was an absolute trooper while she had been in their care and they would be sad to see her go, but at the same time happy that she was taking such an active part in getting better. Some patients refused to try to get better and wanted just to languish in their beds, fading away. Edna on the other hand, had begged to get up as soon as she could, and while still in pain, had tried to get herself moving once again.

Stephanie walked down the hall toward the group. Manny had already sensed their arrival but he stayed silent. He didn't want to startle Edna and made her lose her balance.

Stephanie made enough noise that Edna wouldn't be alarmed by her arrival.

"Hi Grandma," sang Stephanie.

Edna stopped and carefully turned her walker to the side.

"Oh, hello Stephanie dear. Look what I can do."

Turning the walker back, she slowly walked down the hallway. Stephanie moved to the left side and smiled.

"Gee Grandma, you're practically racing down the hallway now."

Edna smiled. Stephanie was always so upbeat and it made her feel good that all her hard work was paying off.

"I'm trying to escape but they keep catching me!" she cackled.

The nurse laughed.

"Time to head back, Edna. You don't want to overtire yourself and put yourself back in your recovery."

They walked to the room, Edna concentrating on each step. She sighed as she headed for her bed. She figured that Stephanie would understand that she needed to lie down for a bit and wouldn't feel bad.

Now that Edna was back in bed, Stephanie sat down on a chair close to the bed. She held her grandmothers' hand and then jumping back up, she gave her a soft kiss on her cheek.

Les stayed outside the room, giving them the privacy he knew they would like. He could watch the goings on from there, and smiling to himself, well, there were a number of nurses scurrying about. Maybe if he got lucky he might score a phone number – or two. Les looked at Manny and he headed down the hall for a quick smoke break. Upon his return, Eddie would take a turn outside.

Edna spoke first. "Tell me what happened after your men grabbed that man outside my room a few days ago."

Stephanie grinned. "You'll never guess, Grandma, but that man's the older brother of my birth father. I'm having trouble thinking of him that way, so I'm just going to call him Chuck. Anyway, we found out that this man is totally under his mom's thumb. She would tell him what to do and he'd do it. She was applying emotional blackmail."

She paused. "At the same time, we found out that both he and his wife had lost their jobs and were going to be evicted so Larry – that's his name - arranged for his wife and two young boys to move to Wyoming to stay with her mother."

Stephanie didn't elaborate on what Mama Morrison was dealing with. She didn't feel that anybody needed to know that part of it. Better to keep as much of this quiet in case it got out. While her grandmother was a great person, sometimes she forgot and blurted out juicy tidbits of information.

They chatted for a few minutes until Stephanie noticed that she was doing most of the talking. She looked at Edna and her face looked tired.

"Grandma, I need to go and do some errands. I heard that you might be released tomorrow and I'll talk to Mom and Dad about making arrangements for you to get back to the home."

Edna nodded and Stephanie looked at her. Her grandmother just accepted that without comment? She must be more tired than she thought.

Stephanie stood up and leaning over, she gave another soft kiss to her grandmothers' cheek.

"I'll see you later, Grandma."

Edna nodded her head and was already asleep as Stephanie tiptoed out the door.

~~~o0o~~~

Stephanie stepped into the Plum bonds office and in her hands was a large box of donuts. She hadn't been there for a number of days and wanted to relax and catch up on the latest gossip.

Connie was at her desk applying polish to her right hand and the receiver was in her left ear.

"I need a pick-up with guaranteed delivery tomorrow, please. Put it on our account. Thanks."

She hung up and nodded at Stephanie. Lula had already lumbered to her feet and was making a bee-line for the box now on the edge of the desk.

"Haven't seen you for a while, White Girl. We were thinking that you'd forgotten us."

Lula flipped up the box and grabbed a cruller.

"Oh, these are really fresh. I forgot to have breakfast." She took another bite with donut crumbs now around her mouth.

Connie spoke. "Hi Stephanie. I have some files for RangeMan if you want to take them back."

She nodded at a pile on the side of the desk in a wire basket.

They sat there quietly except for the rustle of clothing as they moved, or the box moving back and forth as another delicious treat was inhaled.

Vinnie came out of his office and glared at Connie.

"When is that courier coming for the key? I need it in Philadelphia as soon as they can get it there. My man will then get the comics and then we can get her out."

Stephanie looked up at the word, Philadelphia.

Connie glared at her boss. "Are you trying to tell me my job, again? One phone call, Vinnie, and you'd end up a tiny mess on the floor after I'm done with you."

Vinnie glared at his office manager, spun on his heel and stomped back to his office, slamming the door shut.

Stephanie tried to be as casual as she could.

"What's with Philadelphia? Normally you only do local bonds."

Connie shrugged.

"Yeah, normally we do, but old wrinkled nuts there says that the old lady he's going to bond out has some kind of comics that are worth money, and he wants them."

Stephanie suddenly lost all her appetite and put the remains of her Boston creme donut down on a napkin.

She stood up. "Uh, enjoy the treats ladies. I just remembered that I have something I need to do."

She grabbed the pile of files and headed for the door.

Lula spoke to her back. "Next time, stay longer. We didn't learn nothin' from you today."

Stephanie nodded her head and opening the door, she walked out, closing the door behind her.

She slid into the vehicle and Les looked at her. He had been prepared for at least an hour visit. He signed off his phone and looked at Stephanie.

"RangeMan Les, and step on it."

He immediately put on his blank face and pulled away.


	20. Chapter 20

_Thank you for your thoughtful reviews. All mistakes are mine._

Chapter 20

Les slid to a stop by the elevator and Stephanie jumped out of the SUV. He continued to the first available space in the garage and parked. He'd take the stairs and head upstairs. Stephanie raced to the elevator that was open and walked in. Pressing 5 she paced back and forth in the small enclosure.

Thankfully the elevator was fast and she stepped out, looking immediately to Rangers' door. It was open and she headed that way.

Tank was coming out of his office and she detoured to him, handing him the new files.

"I was just at the bond office and brought these back for us. As a matter of fact, do you have a minute? I just learned something that I think we need to know more about. I see Rangers' door is open and I hope he's in there."

Tank nodded and taking the entire pile in one large hand, he walked behind her to the doorway.

Stephanie knocked on the door jamb and waited as Ranger looked up from his mountain of paperwork.

"Please save me from this, Babe."

She walked in and headed for his side. Ranger pushed back his chair and she sat on his lap, giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

Looking back at Tank, she smiled. "Sorry Tank, no more PDA's!"

Tank grunted. Muttering about them getting a room, he headed for the chair in the room he liked.

Ranger looked at Stephanie.

"What's up, Babe?"

Stephanie had her arm around his neck, but putting it down by her side, she stood up and paced up and down the room marshalling her thoughts.

"Les and I went to the hospital and saw Grandma. She's doing so well in her rehab that the nurse thinks she's eligible to be released tomorrow. I'll talk to Mom and Dad and see who's picking her up and getting her back to her place."

Ranger nodded. He waited for Stephanie to walk out, but she started to pace again.

"I grabbed a box of donuts and headed to the bond office. I haven't seen the girls for a few days and thought I would hang out and spend some time there. I'd just walked in and Connie was on the phone arranging for a package to be sent to Philadelphia. I asked why she was working on an out-of-town bond and she said that Vinnie is all over this one. I guess the lady mentioned that her son has some comic books that he keeps hidden away. Connie mentioned that the lady was a real piece of work and even Vinnie had issues with her."

She looked at Ranger and spoke some more.

"Ranger, I wonder if the lady is Larry's mom."

Ranger put up his hand to stop her, took out his phone, pressed a button and spoke.

"Woody, go down and get Larry and bring him up here."

He pressed another button. "My office."

He hung up and they waited for the knock on the door.

Upon the order to 'Enter', the knob turned and four men stood in the doorway. Ranger nodded and Larry stepped in along with Les and Bobby. Woody turned as if to leave but Ranger spoke.

"Woody, come in. I know you have some knowledge about vintage comic books."

Woody looked surprised but stepped in, staying by the door.

Ranger looked at Larry. He certainly was looking better than when he'd first arrived. In his daily medical report Bobby had written that his meds were on track with his condition, he was eating better and Bobby had him on a careful regime in the gym.

"Mr. Morrison, Stephanie just heard something interesting and it might involve you."

Larry looked at Stephanie and he cleared his throat nervously.

Ranger looked at Stephanie and nodded for her to speak.

"I was at the bond office and heard one side of a phone call. It seems that my slimy cousin, Vinnie, owner of the Vincent Plum Bonds, was contacted and is planning on bailing out your mother. What was interesting is that she gave Vinnie a key to her house and he had it sent to a contact of his in Philadelphia."

Larry was standing there, confused. Stephanie continued.

"The office manager confirmed that the package won't be delivered to the contact until sometime tomorrow and he has permission to go into the house and find some comic books to be used as collateral for her bond."

Larry's face flushed and he shouted, "No!"

Everyone looked at him in surprise. He had never expressed anything so strongly since he had been brought to RangeMan.

He elaborated. "Those comic books are mine. I was given them by Dad. He'd been collecting them as a hobby and had stored them for literally decades. Dad gave Chuck a couple too, but he didn't want them and sold them at some pawn shop for gas money."

He swallowed. "I held onto them remembering that they were the only things I got from him before he died. He'd always told me to look after them and keep them safe, and I would never regret it."

He looked at Ranger.

"I kept them in a lock box at the bank, but when I had to move back home, I couldn't afford the rental so I just put them in a box under my bed in my room. I'm sure mother knew they were there."

He looked at Stephanie.

"That's my only remaining tie to Dad. I have no idea if they're worth anything or just something that he loved to collect. Dad bought comic books all the time. He loved superheroes."

He muttered.

"I have to get them out of there. It's really low down that she wants to use something of mine to get herself out of trouble."

Woody looked at Larry.

"I collect some comics, but mine aren't worth all that much. What kinds do you have?"

Larry looked at him. "Dad gave me some Superman and Wonder Woman. I know he thought they were interesting because he bought them and a bunch of them were in some kind of plastic wrap. "

Woody got a funny look on his face. "Did you ever look at them?"

Larry shook his head. "I don't read very well and just thought the covers were nice though."

Ranger looked at Tank and he nodded his head.

"So, Larry, are you up to a bit of a road trip to your place, like right now?" I don't think you can afford to wait on this, or whatever is under your bed will be in Vinnie's hands soon enough and you'll never see them again."

Larry slowly nodded his head.

"If we go, can I pack up some of my other stuff with the idea of never returning? I need to get out from under her thumb, and this looks like the perfect opportunity to do so."

Stephanie looked at Ranger. "I want to go too. I want to see this place."

They put together a plan and in just a short while everyone had made some adjustments to schedules or dates and what time they would be heading downstairs. Ranger and Stephanie were travelling in the Turbo; Larry, Woody, Les and Bobby were travelling in a brown nondescript sedan that was stored in the corner of the RangeMan garage.

Larry looked a bit shaky and Bobby took him to his office to check him out. The blood pressure cuff was on his arm and he was laying down on the bed. Bobby moved around the room, letting him relax and settle down when Larry began to speak.

"Dad was a nice guy, but with Mother it got harder and harder for him to live with her. With Chuck dying in prison, well she kind of went off the deep end, literally closing off his room and not letting anybody in there. Dad worked hard all his life and was wanting to retire, but the thought of spending all day near her made him change his plans and he worked way past where he should have."

Larry sighed. "He had a heart attack on his way home from work and passed away without regaining consciousness. Mother didn't want the expense of a full-blown funeral, so only had a visitation then cremation. I know that a lot of people wanted to express their condolences but with no ceremony, well, it seemed like she just threw him away."

Bobby walked to the bed and put his hand on Larry's arm. "I know its little comfort, but people do strange things in the name of grief. It sounds like he was a great dad to have and the fact that he cared for you enough to save those comic books for you was a testament of his love."

Larry nodded that he understood.

"I talked to my Nancy and wished her a Happy Birthday. She wants me to get there and we can be a family again. I talked to my boys and they told me that one is getting good in soccer and the other one wants to be a doctor. It takes a lot of money to be a doctor, right?"

Bobby nodded his head.

Bobby got a call and responded with a few short words and a 'Roger', then looked at Larry. "It's time. Ella packed you a small bag."

Larry nodded then blurted out. "We have possibly the nosiest neighbors ever. Won't they be suspicious with a bunch of us showing up at the house?"

That's when Bobby smiled. "We have a vehicle here that shouldn't attract attention. You, Woody, Les and I will go down in that, then we'll stop at the rental office. You and Woody will continue in the car and park in the driveway. Hopefully, any nosy neighbors will be sleeping or will think that you're back home with friends and staying there. That should give us time to get together all that you want to take, then load the truck really late."

He elaborated some more. "We'll pack it up and head back here, but we've also booked a room at a motel so that you can rest and come back tomorrow with Woody in the car. Les and I will drive it back later tonight."

Larry looked at Bobby. "That's a lot of planning. You guys seem really good at this."

Bobby grinned. "In our line of work, we're used to something popping up, and we're also prepared for any FUBAR's along the way. Stephanie sometimes has things happen that are not even her fault and we have to be fast to control a situation. It keeps us thinking, let me tell you!"

Larry looked at him. It sounded like there were stories in that statement. It might be interesting to hear a couple of them. Maybe they would elaborate on the drive down?

~~~o0o~~~

Stephanie watched as the Core Team made their plans. She never ceased to be amazed at how they could get a plan together with so few details and work it out, including any possible problems.

Les and Woody left. Bobby and Larry had already disappeared down to Bobby's area to check out Larry. He had looked a bit off at the news and Bobby wanted to keep an eye on him.

Ranger, Stephanie and Tank were the only ones left in the office.

Stephanie headed to Ranger and he put his arms around her and hugged her close. She looked up and he looked down, giving her a soft kiss, then another, and another.

Tank stomped to the door. Opening it, he looked back, and mumbled, "Damn newlyweds," and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Stephanie looked at her husband and chuckled. "Will Tank ever get over us eloping without telling him and leaving him to run the office?"

Ranger shook his head no. "He promised that as soon as we get all this newlywed shit out of our systems, he plans on taking me to the mats for leaving him here. I'm pretty sure I did mention that he would be waiting a long time, because we plan to act like newlyweds for a long, long time."

Stephanie murmured. "Damn skippy!"

~~~o0o~~~

They had waited and wanted to leave so that they would arrive after midnight. Stephanie looked around at the number of people in the garage standing around getting ready to leave. "Ranger? Are we expecting problems?"

Ranger looked around.

"Babe, you and I are taking the turbo because I thought that we might stay a bit longer so that you can check out some things. Woody and Larry will drive up to the house in the car and park in the driveway. If their neighbors are even half as nosy as your parents' neighbors, anyone driving up will elicit some attention, and if they see only Larry and Woody in that car, they might think all is fine. As for Les and Bobby, well, Larry gave the impression that he wants to clean out everything that's his, which means a vehicle able to handle both furniture and clothes. I've arranged a rental truck in Philadelphia and Les and Bobby will drive that back later tonight. Just in case it's a bit too much for Larry to handle, I also rented a motel room for them to spend the night then head back tomorrow."

Stephanie nodded her head and agreed with the explanation. Of course Ranger would have looked at the whole scenario.

Tank stood by the garage stairway door as they drove out. He would keep everything running and deal with any issues. If they could pull it off, maybe they could give Larry a helping hand to get his life back on track.

While it was currently quiet on the security front, with Les and Bobby returning, Tank could handle the situation until they returned if all hell broke loose for some reason.

It sounded like a good plan. So, what could go wrong?


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Ranger drove down the road, his right hand on top of Stephanie's. The radio was off and it was quiet in the car. Looking over at his Babe, he noticed that she had drifted off to sleep. He smiled at the memories of her trusting him through the years as they drove. Nobody could sleep after incidents like Stephanie. Yes, he and his men would sleep whenever they could while out on missions, snatching minutes here and there, sometimes laying in ditches, curled up in a vehicle, or leaning against a structure.

He recognized that she felt safe enough to do that, and he vowed that he would protect her to his dying breath, if need be.

Squeezing her hand Ranger spoke. "Babe we're almost there."

Stephanie stirred. She sat up and flipped down the visor, checking the state of her hair and make-up.

She muttered into the tiny mirror. "So, I know the general plan. Where do we fit in here?"

Just then Ranger got a text.

"Woody just dropped off Les and Bobby at the rental office and they will wait for him to give them the all clear to head to the house. Woody and Larry will drive to the house and park. It's still early enough that any neighbors will see them and possibly come over. Larry has already delved out a plan that he and his buddy Woody are back from packing up Les and Bobby's place and they all will plan to crash at the house for the night before they supposedly head on to their new home. That will explain the car and the rental truck in the driveway. He already stated that the curtains in the rooms are heavy material since his mother didn't like people watching her, so other than a faint light here and there, nobody will see any movement."

He paused then spoke again. "Larry was supposed to figure out on the trip down what he wanted to take, obviously the box under his bed being a first priority. Later, after the lights have gone out up and down the street, Les and Bobby will creep down the street with their lights out and park, having the car hiding any movements back and forth from loading."

Ranger stopped. "We aren't even going to be there for the loading, Babe unless something happens. We came down so that you can see in the house for yourself what you want to know without any prying eyes. We'll park down the street and walk in through the back alley."

Stephanie nodded her head. She was wondering how much Larry was taking out. Was it just clothes and mementos? It sounded like he didn't have much and she was wondering if there was a bit of overkill with the truck being rented.

Ranger read another text. "Larry and Woody are at the house and a number of the neighbors are looking out the windows but so far, nobody has come over. Woody says he sees a bunch taking flash pictures with their camera phones."

Ranger noted the text to Les and Bobby to wait a bit longer. These neighbors were obviously night-owls and those inside would have to do most of the work in the house themselves.

Finally the all clear sounded and the truck was on its way. Turning off the lights at the beginning of the block, they crept down the street as quietly as they could, backing up the driveway, slowly crunching to a stop.

The front door opened and the first loads were carried out, the cardboard box being placed in the cab of the truck for safe-keeping. Load after load was brought out until finally there was nothing left in the hallway.

Ranger and Stephanie slid to a stop about a block away and they walked slowly down the back alley, keeping close to the back yard fences that might alert the neighbors to something going on down the street. Thankfully no dogs were outside this late at night to warn of something amiss.

Ranger walked ahead of Stephanie, checking for obstacles that she might accidently disturb. This was not the time to trip over a bag or stub her toe on a fallen branch.

Stephanie walked into the house and looked around. It was very plain, all things considered. The furniture was old and worn, no pictures on the table tops to alert her to any family resemblance. She was looking around when Larry materialized by her side.

"Down the hallway on the left is Chuck's room. Mother wouldn't allow anybody in there and I for one don't want to. Unfortunately the curtains in that room are not as thick, so I don't think you should turn on the light."

Stephanie looked at Ranger and he nodded. She wanted his moral support to head there. Taking her hand in his, they walked down the hallway, slowly, almost as if heading to a memorial site. Stopping by the door, she took a breath. What would she find inside that would give her any clue of her first few days?

Ranger handed her a pair of blue gloves to put on. No sense advertising the fact that they were here. A small flashlight in each of their hands, Stephanie turned the knob, opened the door, then looked in.

While the rest of the house looked like it had certainly been lived in, the room itself looked like it had been frozen in time. They could see the old-fashioned dresser with a small round mirror. On top of the dresser was a tatted runner, one like a grandma would have made many, many decades ago. On top of that was a matching brush and comb set and a ring stand with a couple of gaudy gold rings hanging there. A tube of Brylcream lay just to the right near the comb.

There was an envelope on the dresser. Stephanie lifted out the sheet of paper and read the note. She motioned to Ranger and he took a picture of the letter. It had a graph showing two distinctive lines intertwining.

Stephanie put the letter back in the envelope and placed it back on the dresser.

Ranger opened the drawers on both sides of the dresser, carefully pushing the contents back and forth. He turned the small bench seat over checking for anything taped to the underside.

Stephanie moved to the bed, noting the comforter was old but clean. She bent down and smelled it, expecting a very dusty smell but the scent coming back gave evidence that it had been recently laundered.

She pulled open the top drawer of the night table and looked inside. Just some tickets from shows or movies were laying there, probably flipped in after they were used so many years ago. She reached down to the bottom cupboard and pulled it open. There was a shoebox and she pulled it out, carefully setting it on the bed.

She had a feeling that this was what she was looking forward and whispered, 'Ranger'.

He walked over and peeked over her shoulder.

"Do you want me to do it Babe?"

Taking a deep breath, she shook her head. "No, I need to do this, but please stay here."

He nodded and watched as she slowly lifted the top off. Inside were some crafts from a childhood long ago, some smooth stones, no doubt from some adventure, a stringed bracelet in pink, a hair ribbon, a small pin, one earing, and a school necklace. In the bottom of the box were some pictures.

Stephanie looked at Ranger and she pulled the small pile of photos out and laid them one by one on the bed.

There were pictures of Chuck fishing with some buddies, some of him straddling his bicycle standing with Larry. They were both smugly posing with bare chests, and flexing their muscles like Charles Atlas used to do. Then, what she had been hoping for; pictures of her birth mother with her in her arms, standing outside the house with Chuck's arm around her. There were a couple of mother and baby in the hospital, some with the new parents looking down at their new addition to the family.

Stephanie took a deep breath. These were the originals of the ones sent to her at RangeMan. Here was proof that the stalker came from this place and Mrs. Morrison was the prime suspect.

Ranger was taking pictures with his phone of all the photos on the bed. After making sure that they were clear enough, and having taken doubles of a couple, they gathered them up and prepared to return them to the box.

As they looked in, they noticed a brown bag pushed up against the sides at the bottom of the box.

Ranger pulled it out. Opening the bag he pulled out something and also laid it on the bed. It was a comic. Taking a picture, he put it back in the bag and placed it back in the box with the photos and everything else on top of it.

They moved back to the door and Stephanie looked back. It was an old room that time had forgotten. It seemed to confirm that Mrs. Morrison had never recovered from the death of her youngest son. Well, if it gave her comfort, that was fine, but time was marching on and she was about to lose her remaining son and his family.

Closing the door on the shrine, they walked back down the hall.

Bobby walked up to them and nodded his head at a room.

They opened the door and could only stare. Pictures on every inch of one wall. Pictures from the Trenton Times were tacked as close together as they could. Stephanie walked over to the wall and could only gulp. Here and there, red circles around pictures of her. Men standing by her had a black X through them. Pictures of Charles were slipped in beside pictures of Stephanie. It looked eerie and Stephanie started to shake.

Ranger put his arms around her. He whispered in her ear telling her she was safe and he would never let anything happen to her.

This lady was seriously ill. Talk about an obsession.

Ranger took pictures of the wall and ushered Stephanie back out to the living room.

The men were standing in the hallway.

Woody sidled up to Ranger's side and whispered.

"Can you and only you come with me Ranger? I need to show you something."

Les noticed the two of them talking and looked at Stephanie then back. Ranger made a hand signal and Les nodded. He'd keep her attention away from what Ranger was going to look at.

They walked down the stairs to the basement.

Woody led him to a dark corner and pulling out a small flashlight from his pants pocket he shone the light on the now-assembled cage.

Inside was a thin pad, used possibly for a large dog. Hanging from one of the sides was a short chain with a manacle attached. The manacle was new and it definitely was not for any kind of dog.

Ranger looked at it for a minute and his facial muscles tightened.

They turned around and walked up the stairs, heading for the rest of the group.

Ranger put his hand on Stephanie's back.

"Let's go, Babe. The guys have this under control. We'll see them back in Trenton."

Ranger and Stephanie left out the back door again, walking back down the alley to the turbo. They had booked a hotel downtown and were going to stay for a day or so. Now that a major mystery had been solved, was there enough reason to stay much longer?

Stephanie looked at her husband, and he knew that she would want to be held by her loving husband tonight. He planned on Room Service in the morning and maybe even a spa service in the hotel before they headed back. His Babe deserved everything he could give her after this.

~~~o0o~~~

Finalizing the rest of their plan, the men prepared to leave the house.

Les and Bobby would hop in the truck and get the load back to Trenton tonight and have it stored in a room until Larry could arrange for its removal. Woody and Larry would stay the night and leave in the morning.

Just then, everyone froze.

There was a crunching sound in front of the house. Everyone but Larry scattered to another room and waited.

The doorbell rang and Larry looked around before heading to the door.

Standing outside on the front stoop were two policemen. They were looking at the truck that was now securely tarped, hiding the contents.

Larry opened the door and nodded at the men. "Good evening gentlemen. Can I help you?"

They looked at the truck and then at Larry.

"We got a call from one of the neighbors that there's some suspicious movement around here, and we came to check out what's going on."

Larry shrugged. "Damn neighbors, too nosy for their own good."

He shoved his hands in his pockets then removed them as the men stiffened. "Sorry, I have arthritis and my hands get cold."

He kept them in plain view as he waved down the street.

"My buddy and I just got back from packing up his place and we decided to bunk here before he takes off tomorrow."

The men looked suspiciously at the truck.

"You say you live here? Could we see some identification, please?"

Larry reached back to his right rear pocket, pulled out his wallet and gave one of the men his drivers' license. He looked at it and handed it back.

"Well, Mr. Morrison, we certainly don't want to take any more of your time, but you have to understand that a loaded truck in a residential driveway late at night is rather suspicious."

Just then the toilet flushed and Les walked out to the living room.

"Hi there."

The men looked at him dressed in black blue jeans and a t-shirt. His spikey blond hair was just tall enough that it looked very now, but rather strange in such a dated home.

One of the policemen looked at Les suspiciously. "Is that your truck?"

Les shook his head. "Well, technically it's a rental but I rented it to move some of my stuff back to my home."

Still looking suspiciously at him, the policeman on the left demanded more information.

"Can I see some identification and where are you headed with the load?"

Les pulled his money clip out from his pocket. He handed his drivers' license to the man and stated.

"I'm getting the rest of my stuff from my parents' house, finally, as they stated gleefully. My buddy, Larry here offered to help me load."

The man handed back his identification and Les put it back into the clip.

"Mr. Green, where are you headed with this truck?"

Les shrugged.

"I don't have room in my apartment either, but I plan to rent a storage spot outside Newark."

The men looked at each other, then back at the two men. Neither of them seemed to give off nervous vibes and they couldn't realistically hold them up much longer.

Thanking them for their time, the police stepped back to their car, climbed in and left.

Larry looked down the street and saw a curtain move. He was pretty sure that Mrs. Bellamy was watching.

The rest of them came back into the living room.

Larry looked at Les.

"You have extra ID?"

Les grinned. "That's one of many, man, one of many."

Bobby stepped to the window and carefully peeked through the curtains.

"I'm not sure they believed us. They took off and are now just down the street watching the house."

Woody nodded his head and sat down on the sofa. Everyone else but Larry found a place to sit also.

Larry looked around the living room, then walked out. The men heard him walking down the stairs, and then back up again.

"I wanted to take a final look to make sure I didn't forget anything I wanted."

Les and Bobby waited for another hour playing on their phones before they headed out to the truck. It was now closer to 5am and they wanted to get back to Trenton in time for the morning meeting. Hopefully they could get some help unloading the truck into the storage room.

Woody looked at Larry. He had the impression that he was starting to regret staying there any longer.

He spoke. "Did you want to take that motel room that we rented and leave later in the morning or do you want to stay here?"

Larry shook his head no. "I was thinking that we could head back to Trenton too. I just can't stay here any longer. Too many bad memories."

Woody nodded his head agreeing. He had been willing to stay at the motel, but well, he would prefer getting back to his own bed.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The truck pulled up to the gates leading to the garage and Les phoned Tank. It took only a few seconds to connect and Tanks booming voice spoke.

"Report."

Les groused. "Hey man, let us in. We've had a long night and need to get this parked."

They waited as the word went out to the control room to open the gate. Bobby carefully crept down the ramp, driving past all the black vehicles heading out later and parking it in an open space at the back and out of the way. They left room for the car that Woody and Larry would return in.

As they climbed out of the cab and gave a bone-cracking stretch each, the stairway door opened and Tank materialized, striding down to meet them. He looked at the tarped vehicle and mused, "Good thing we rented a truck. He didn't think he had much and actually thought we could just stick it in the trunk."

Bobby shook his head.

"As he got more and more into cleaning out of there, he found more things that he wanted; kids work, stuff his wife had given him, and his photo albums. I think even he was surprised how much was there."

He mused. "Maybe it's like the stuff we keep at our parents' house, saying one day we'll pick it up, and never do, and finally when they move out, well, the pile is rather large!"

Tank nodded his head. "Go take a shower and have some breakfast. Morning meeting is in 20. We'll get this moved after the meeting."

The men headed to the stairs and jogged up the stairs, both Bobby and Les stopping on four and Tank continuing up to five.

~~~o0o~~~

Woody and Larry arrived just as the morning meeting was wrapping up. Tank got a buzz on his phone that they were just pulling into the garage. Once again he headed down and met them.

"Any problems?"

Woody shook his head but his sidelong glance was noticed by Tank.

Tank looked at Larry and ordered, "Get some sleep. You look dead on your feet."

He looked at Woody. "Shower, eat, then see me."

The men wearily headed to the elevator and pressed the button. The elevator made a fast rise to four and they headed to their rooms. The doors closed.

Tank met Les, Bobby and Woody in his office and looked at them. All three looked tired and he had already taken them off their shifts for the day so that they could rest up.

But first he needed some information. He looked at Woody.

"The plan went almost according to what we planned except that we had to wait quite a bit longer to load because the neighbors seemed to all be night-owls on that street. That left Larry and I to do all the hauling up to the hallway. He had to stop and rest quite a bit and finally I told him to sit down and point out to me what he wanted. I think even he was surprised at how much stuff was downstairs hidden here and there."

Woody hesitated and looked at both Les and Bobby for permission to continue. They gave a shrug and nodded.

"Downstairs we found a large metal cage along with a chain and manacle. The box it came in was delivery dated after Larry showed up in Trenton. We all came to the same conclusion that Larry's mom was thinking she would capture Stephanie, bring her back and lock her down there."

He looked at Tank. "I was with him when we went down the stairs the first time. I swear, Tank, that he didn't know it was coming. He just stood there, and honest to god, I thought he was going to pass out. Bobby hadn't arrived yet and I was mentally reviewing my first aid training."

Tank stood with his best blank face on. If anything or anyone came even close to stealing Little Girl and imprisoning her, well, hell would be too good for anyone who tried.

Woody continued. "We made pretty short work at cleaning out his room, which was in the basement. It felt damp and I'm wondering if some of Larry's health issues are from the environment."

Everyone looked at Bobby and he nodded. He would go over his notes and see if that might be an extenuating factor for some of his maladies.

Les spoke up. "Yeah, and the office with all the pictures in it of our girl. Any man standing near her; Ranger, Joe, any of us or any cops had a big X over the picture. Then a facial picture of her birth dad was put beside her. That wall gave me the creeps."

He looked like he had given a little shudder.

Bobby spoke. "I got the definite impression that there were parts of that house Larry didn't go in."

Woody continued. "We started to load, the box under the bed going in the front seat for safekeeping. With the four of us going back and forth, it went really fast and Les and Bobby were just about to leave when a cop car pulled up. I guess a neighbor phoned."

Les took over again. "Larry's a pretty fast talker when he wants to be. We were hiding in one of the bedrooms and heard him telling the cops that he was helping to pack up a buddy and they were squatting overnight before the buddy left. Bobby nodded at me to head to the bathroom and pretend I was in there and then come out, so I flushed the toilet and came out. They were pretty suspicious but seemed to take our story at face value. We were feeling pretty smug that our story held until Bobby noticed that they had snuck back and were watching the house. I guess we weren't as convincing as we thought."

Bobby then spoke. "While we waited for the cops to leave, we sat in the living room. Larry tried to stay in there with us too, but he looked really uncomfortable in there. I think he spent most of the time in his room downstairs."

After they left, we waited for another hour or so then hightailed it out of town and drove here. We didn't want to be seen on the road in case they called in the plate for a closer look."

Tank spoke to all three. "You're off shift for today. Get out of here and sack out. I don't want to see your ugly faces until tomorrow."

All three practically snapped to attention then headed for the door. Bedtime right now sounded pretty good.

~~~o0o~~~

Ranger carried their bags into the hotel and to the lobby. He mentally congratulated himself that he had made the decision to stay in the hotel so they could relax.

The trip to the house where her birth grandmother lived was certainly eye-opening and while he would have liked to protect his Babe from seeing it in person, she needed it to confirm that the materials had indeed come from the house where Mrs. Morrison lived. At the same time, neither he nor his men would ever mention the cage in the basement that appeared to look like it was to confine her if and when the birth grandmother could grab her.

They settled in the room. Stephanie looked at the jet tub in the massive bathroom and practically moaned in anticipation.

Ranger walked in and began to fill the tub with water. He added some of the scented oils sitting on the tray beside the tub and watched the bubbles grow higher and higher.

Reaching what he deemed the perfect depth, he shut off the water and walked out.

Stephanie had taken his phone and was going through the pictures, then back again, then forward. A tiny frown was making her brow wrinkle and she looked up at Ranger.

"I keep looking at everyone trying to recognize whose nose I have, whose eyes, my build, and stuff like that. At the same time, I'm finally seeing where my genes came from. I admit that I'm not happy with the situation, but at the same time, at least now I know."

She looked at Ranger. "I guess I can now identify with an adopted kid. They know they're loved by their now family but the reason why they were signed away is so hard to understand."

She stopped at the copy of the letter.

"I was going to ask Bobby if both Larry and I could do a DNA test and would it be conclusive enough, but this letter seems to tell me that Charles Morrison and I are certainly related. While I'm not all that happy, at least it's confirmed that it's true what the pictures and the letter were saying."

Ranger looked at the picture. Letter or not, he was going to arrange for another DNA test. He didn't mention to Stephanie that he too had taken some hair from the hairbrushes in all the rooms and would have them tested. His would be a four way test.

She put the phone down and walked over to Ranger, wrapping her arms around him.

"What I am thankful for is being in the right place to meet you and marry you."

Ranger hugged her to him. He had vowed to protect his babe for the rest of his life, but he was also prepared to protect her from as much of any bad situations as he could.

"I drew you a bath, Babe."

Stephanie leaned in harder and a little sob escaped. He was so good to her and some days she felt that she was taking advantage, but right now she needed all that he could give.

They walked slowly to the bathroom and Stephanie started to climb out of her clothes. "Come in with me, my husband."

He nodded and also began to take off his clothes. First Ranger stepped into the tub and then Stephanie followed. He sat down and she sat down in front of him, her back to his front.

Ranger picked up a loofah and putting on some body wash, he began to soap her back, making lazy circles moving up and down her back, over her shoulders, and up and down her arms.

Stephanie practically purred in contentment. She could just feel the stress leave her body. Now, this was heaven.

The water was getting a bit cool and Ranger motioned for Stephanie to stand up, then he stood up. He reached onto the stand with the towels and took a large bath sheet, shaking it out and beginning to softly dab at her skin, never rubbing hard, just soft strokes to dry her without chapping.

Next he quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and took another towel, wrapping her hair in it and letting the tail hang down over one shoulder.

He handed her a hotel bathrobe and slipped into his pants. Having made a decision earlier, he had called for a breakfast appetizer selection tray with Room Service.

Right on cue, there was a knock on the door. Ranger accepted the trolley and tipping the delivery man, he closed the door and pushed the trolley to the small table in the corner of the room.

Stephanie walked over and sat in one of the chairs, looking out the window to the night skyline that had wowed visitors for many, many years. There was a slight pink tinge to the skyline that morning was coming fairly soon.

Ranger poured orange juice into each goblet, and handing one to her, he lifted his in a toast.

"No FUBAR's Babe, and we may have helped out a good man in the process."

Stephanie sighed. "I'm still so confused why that family was so dysfunctional and mine, well, they're not perfect either, but at least I grew up knowing that if I was in trouble or needed a hug, it was there."

Ranger looked at her. He mused that right now she was in that honeymoon period that the family she had grown up with had done nothing wrong. He knew for a fact that she had been unconsciously played the 'other child' sometimes. Valerie was the living example. Stephanie had mentioned so many times that Saint Valerie had wanted for nothing, where Edna and Harry had stepped in on so many occasions for Stephanie.

They finished the tray and headed to the bed. Under the bathrobe Stephanie has slipped on a sexy camisole and frilly panties, and Ranger's mouth literally watered. He so wanted to rip that outfit off his babe but he let her dictate their next move. Would she need comfort staying in his arms, nestled in with her head tucked under his chin? Would she want to be loved and taken away from thinking about what she saw? Would she wake up with nightmares from what she had seen in that room?

Stephanie reached out for her husband. It looked like she knew what she wanted tonight.

She leaned into him and gave a soft kiss to his lips, then began to gently kiss down his chin, his neck then to his chest. Her hands moved down from the sides of his face to his chest, caressing his skin. She walked her hands ever lower, down past his waist to his strong and muscular hips. Moving inwards, she cupped his balls and gently massaged them, making Ranger draw in his breath.

He shuddered as she stroked his manhood, sliding her hand up and down the shaft.

Ranger scooped her up and laid her on the bed, skillfully removing the bathrobe and looking at the pretty undergarments. With a tug, he dislodged the cami and slid down the panties.

A man could only take so much.


	23. Chapter 23

_Thanks to JE for letting us use her characters. All mistakes are mine._

Chapter 23

Vinnie received a phone call from his contact.

"I got the key and went into the house. I went through the house looking for the son's bedroom as you directed. I tossed the room looking for a bunch of comic books, and finally found one in the night table. I've sent it back to you COD."

Vinnie rubbed his hands in anticipation. He had done some rudimentary research and comic books were actually selling for quite the large sums of money. Who knew that an old comic book might be worth money?

He stood up and walked around the desk to the door. Opening it, he saw Connie filing her nails and Lula sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"There'll be a package coming. Let me know as soon as it arrives."

He couldn't help himself and barked. "I pay you to work, not sit around doing your nails or reading."

Lula and Connie gave him an identical finger and otherwise ignored him.

Vinnie slammed the door and stamped back to his desk.

He was getting too old for this shit.

~~~o0o~~~

Ranger and Stephanie drove back the next day. Ranger had been prepared to stay even longer, wanting to spoil Stephanie even more, but she was adamant that she needed to get back and continue her work finding more family.

As they drove up to the building, Joe Juniak phoned Ranger.

"Mary Margaret Morrison, the lady with pictures that looked like your wife made bail."

Ranger nodded and thanked the chief for keeping him in the loop.

"Thanks Chief. What were the conditions?"

Joe could be heard rustling some papers. "She's allowed to travel between here and Philadelphia. The court date is booked for October 20th."

Ranger mentally nodded his head.

He'd contacted Tank and had been told that there was already surveillance on the house. They wanted to keep an eye on Mrs. Mary Margaret Morrison. Larry would never know about RangeMan watching his mother. NOBODY was going to harm Stephanie Manoso.

~~~o0o~~~

Larry along with Woody brought the box of comic books up to Ranger's office. He had quickly looked through them to make sure that they were all there. Yup, there was the copy of Wonder Woman, the copy of Superman, the copy of The Hulk, and the copy of Captain America. Years ago, he had talked to his dad about the comics and he knew that these were his favorites.

John had given Chuck some too but he hadn't expressed any interest in them and one day told his dad that he had sold them to a pawn shop for some gas money.

John had phoned the pawn shop but they'd already been sold. There was no sense in getting angry. If he didn't look after something that his own father had given him, well, then he really didn't deserve to have them anyway.

Woody looked at the comics laid out on top of the desk. He looked at Ranger and there was almost a secret discussion going on between them.

Woody turned back to Larry and he couldn't help but blurt, "You've got a #9? Man, you have no idea what it's worth and you had it stored in a simple cardboard box under your bed?"

Ranger, Tank and Stephanie literally looked back and forth at both Larry and Woody, waiting for an explanation.

Woody gulped and brought out his phone, pressing some buttons.

"At the last auction, a Superman #9 in mint condition sold for $1.2 million."

Larry looked like he was going to faint and Tank grabbed him and shoved him into a chair. Larry mopped his face with his hand and looked up.

"I heard they might be worth a few bucks someday, but I never thought they were valuable. I mean, for crying out loud, it's a comic book!"

Woody looked at Larry and had to ask. "Larry, did you ever try to find out if these were worth money or did you just keep them because your dad gave them to you?"

Larry looked from the books to Woody and back. "My dad and I didn't have many things we liked to do together, but well, comic books were something that I felt I could read without embarrassing myself and dad liked them since he was such a superhero fan. We bought comic books and sat outside reading them and Dad would help me pronounce the words. He told me once that he bought a bunch of them at a comic book store that was closing out. They were all in these plastic baggies, and he re-sold the ones he didn't like and kept a bunch in some boxes."

Woody was typing on his phone again. He turned around the phone and showed Larry, then both Ranger and Tank. Stephanie took a peek and shook her head.

"You've got a #8 Wonder Woman. This copy isn't in as good a condition but in mint condition, at auction, it's worth close to a mil."

Larry shook his head. "Dad really, and I really mean liked Wonder Woman. I think he tried to get as many of that series as he could. I know that he gave Chuck the #1 through #3 on that series."

Ranger phoned Bobby. "My office, and bring your bag."

They could hear boots running and Bobby burst into the room without knocking. He looked around and noticed Larry slumped in the chair and moved to him. He looked at Ranger and blurted, "What happened?"

Ranger nodded at Larry. "He just heard some news that I think has most definitely changed his life."

Larry gulped, and blurted. "Dad and I kept joking that one day these would be worth money and we chuckled that I could buy a pack of gum with them. He loved comics and loved to collect them."

He chuckled and then began to laugh and then to cough, doubling over. Everyone looked at him in alarm.

Bobby held a paper bag out to him and he put his face over the opening and began to breathe in and out. At first the bag barely moved, but as he calmed down, the bag vibrated with his breathing.

He pulled the bag away and nodded his head.

"After Dad died, Mother threw out the boxes with all his comic books in them. I'd moved away and when I heard, she and I had a huge argument that she shouldn't have thrown them away. I would have taken them all."

He looked at Ranger. "Mother always loved Chuck more than me and I thought at the time that it was just another slam at Dad and me spending time together."

Ranger looked at the third comic and he nodded at Woody to look it up.

"Well, Captain America #1 seems to be gaining popularity again and at the last auction, in mint condition, the copy sold for $343,000. That Hulk #1 sold for $125,000 at auction a couple of years ago, but interest may be picking up again on that one."

Everyone looked at the man slumped in the armchair. He'd had a tough life so far, but here in front of him was quite possibly his meal ticket for the rest of his life. So, what was he planning on doing with it?

Ranger looked at Bobby and he nodded. He helped Larry to his feet.

"Let's head down to my clinic. I want to keep an eye on you for a little bit. That's quite the shock to anybody's system and I think you need to let this sink in."

Woody looked like he was getting ready to leave, but Ranger stopped him with a look. He looked at Tank and Stephanie to also stay. He had something else he needed to talk to them about.

Bobby put his arm under Larry's arm and they headed out, closing the door behind them.

When they were alone, Ranger pulled out his phone and paged through the pictures until he came to a picture.

Motioning Tank and Woody to step closer, he turned the phone around and showed them the picture.

"So, we found this in the shoe box in Chucks' room under the pictures that we suspect Mrs. Morrison made copies of and sent to Babe in those envelopes."

Tank looked at the picture then at Ranger.

"Is this the comic book that Vinnie is using for Mrs. Morrison's bond?

Ranger nodded his head. "I suspect that Vinnie has already checked out the value, but can you give me an idea what this one's worth?

Woody looked at the picture and started to press buttons on his phone again.

"Well, The Green Lantern was not that popular and it's not a #1, and it's not in a protective sleeve either, but it looks like it's worth about $1,200."

Ranger looked at the picture, then closed it down and put the phone back into its holder on his hip.

He nodded at the men and they stepped out the door.

Stephanie gave her husband a kiss on the lips and walked out of the room. She wanted to do more searching.

Ranger walked back to his desk and gathered up the comics. He put them in a folder on his desk and sat down. He pulled a folder toward himself and started to work. He really needed to get this pile of paperwork down.

~~~o0o~~~

Stephanie came back from lunch to a Facebook message on her computer.

' _A friend advised me that you are looking for a Patricia Lawrence. Why?_ '

~~~o0o~~~

Mary Morrison walked into her house. It had been a long few days and she was exhausted. All she wanted to do was to sit down in her chair in the living room and relax for a few minutes. The sun had set but she was unwilling to turn on many lights. Energy cost money.

Heading to her chair, the doorbell rang. She sighed and changed direction, automatically pushing the curtain aside and peeking out. If this was a door to door salesman, well, they would be getting an earful about wasting her valuable time.

Mildred Bellamy was standing on the stoop. Mary let the curtain slide back down, turned the handle and opened the door.

Mrs. Bellamy stayed still. She hadn't been invited in, but well, they weren't close friends either. They would nod the occasional hi, but visiting each other and having tea had never been on either agenda.

Mildred spoke. "I saw some activity at your house late last evening and decided that it was suspicious enough to phone the police. I saw them drive up, talk and then leave again."

Mary looked at her and waved her hand motioning for her to continue.

"As I was putting out the cat, I saw a brown car drive into your driveway and Larry and another man get out. Later a truck showed up with two more men. It was way past my bedtime but I couldn't go to bed without knowing some more, so I watched as well as I could, considering it was near midnight."

Mary was trying not to tap her foot getting Mildred to finish her story and leave.

"So, what else did you see?"

Mrs. Bellamy almost took a step backward at the angry look on Mary's face.

"Well, I saw the four going back and forth from the house and putting boxes into the back of the truck. They put a blue tarp over the top and tied it down, and just then the police showed up."

Mary got a funny look on her face but she tried to stay calm.

"I'm sure it was fine, Mildred, but thank you for telling me. Larry's phone seems to not be working but I'm sure he'll phone me soon now that I'm back home."

Mrs. Bellamy stepped backwards turning at the same time and then turned back.

"We should have tea sometime."

Both ladies knew that neither of them would ever initiate this tea request, but they were both polite.

"Yes, that would be lovely," said Mary and closed the door on her departing neighbor.

Passing the chair, Mary walked to the stairway downstairs and turned on the light. Holding carefully onto the railing, she slowly walked down the stairs. She noticed right away the boxes that had been stored in the corner holding all Larry's possessions when he had moved back home were missing.

She saw the now empty box from the steel cage leaning against the wall. Scrawled on the box was printed in big letters: YOU FIRST MOTHER. It looked like it was in Larry's printing.

She walked to the door to his bedroom and turned the handle. Opening the door, she looked around. The room had been completely cleaned out, leaving only the stripped bed and the night table. She walked to his closet and opened the bifold doors. It was completely empty except for the hangers. Snapping her fingers, she walked to the bed, got down on her hands and knees and peeked under the bed. The box was gone.

She turned off the light and walked up the stairs, Heading to her chair, she was lost in thought.

It certainly looked like he had gone. At the same time, if he was gone and she was out on bond, what was used to secure that bond?

She stood back up and walked down to her son, Charles' room. Taking a breath for strength, she turned the handle and opened the door.

Laying on the bed was the shoebox that her son had put his treasures in so many years ago. The pictures that she had made copies of were scattered on the bed. She walked to the box and looked inside. She didn't see all the trinkets and mementos from his childhood and adolescent sexscapades.

The only comic book in the brown bag that Charles had kept from his father was missing.

Mary dropped to her knees and began to cry. "No, No, No!"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Larry phoned Nancy again.

"I have some more news. These people are really nice and they've offered to help me. Nancy, they asked me what I wanted, and the only thing I could think of was to live with you and the kids again."

He paused, waiting with bated breath. Would she want him back, would they?

Nancy took a shaky breath. To have their family back together? And no mother-in-law from hell getting her nose in their business?

"Oh honey, this is the best news you could give me today!" She hesitated. "I don't have much saved, but it's yours."

Larry smiled into the phone. She wanted him back.

Nancy looked around at the house. She and her boys were staying with her elderly mother, and while she was relieved that they had been welcomed in, well, the house was small and to add another person in would be a very crowded house to be sure.

She started to speak then stopped. How to make it sound like she wanted him to come but with the cramped situation at her mothers' place? She didn't feel right just adding someone else into the tiny house without asking her mother first. She was trying to pay her share of the bills, and necessities for her boys, well there wasn't much money left over. On the other hand, if Larry was there, they could find a place of their own to live when he got a job.

Larry spoke again.

"I've got some things I need to do but I'll be in contact with you again soon with a new phone number you can phone me. I'm trying to decide what to do with Mother. She's in trouble, Nancy. I hated what she did to me but she did take me in and gave me somewhere to live and something to eat. I think she needs some serious psychiatric help

He spoke again.

"Honey, do you want to stay there or do you want to move to another city? I can't give you any more details right now, but sweetie, I don't think we need to worry about money for quite a while!"

Nancy looked at the phone. Did he just win the lottery?

~~~o0o~~~

Connie and Lula were bored. Nothing was going on and they wanted some dirt to spread.

"White Girl said she was too busy last week to do a Girls Night Out, what say we phone and try again?"

Connie nodded her head slowly.

"You know, she left here pretty fast after learning that we had that old bag from Philadelphia. I wonder if she knows anything about what's going on with that?"

Lula tapped her fingernails on the couch. "I heard that Grandma Edna broke her hip when I was in getting my nails done at the Cut 'n Curl yesterday. Annie told me that she went to the hospital to see her and there were a couple of RangeMen guarding the door. Why do you think Edna needed to be protected? Valerie was in for pneumonia last month and nobody was guarding her door!"

Connie shrugged her shoulders. "The last time the guys were in for files, Zero mentioned that they had to hurry because they were helping to move some dude's stuff out of a truck and returning it to the rental office."

Obviously something was going on.

Vinnie came out of his office.

"I need the phone number of that comic book store over on Dewdny again."

Connie flipped open her phone book with a pencil and used the eraser to get to the right page. She pushed a pen and paper toward him and pointed to the number, all the while blowing on her nails.

Vinnie grumbled as he picked up the pen and wrote down the number.

Stomping back to his office, he slammed the door shut once again.

~~~o0o~~~

Frank stood with the phone still plastered to his ear. He was shaking slightly and he was taking gulps of air. His slimy cousin, the scourge of the Plum family had just phoned. He had passed on some information what his contact had emailed about the room with all the pictures. It had nothing to do with what he had been paid to do, but still…. Vinnie mentioned that he had told his man to forget what he had seen. He had given a flimsy story about the actions of a local character here in Trenton and was working on a human interest story. He hoped that all would be forgotten soon. His man didn't know Stephanie or her reputation as the Bombshell Bomber.

Vinnie had told Frank that he could tell that the man was really not interested in pursuing more information by the way he changed the subject. All he wanted to know was when he'd get paid.

Helen came into the kitchen with a bag of groceries and saw Frank sitting at the table. His face was ashen and he was shaking a bit.

Helen literally dropped the bag on the counter and rushed to her husband. Was Frank having a heart attack? Should she call 911?

Frank looked up at her and shook his head. "Vinnie just called. We may have a problem."

~~~o0o~~~

Larry and Woody walked into the comic book store. Woody had taken separate photos of the four comic books and they were looking for some information.

Zack saw Woody come in and came over. They did that complicated hand thing popular right now and both smiled.

Woody loved to look through the selections on his day off. He had drifted into this area, then that, then had stood around talking to the staff. To him, it was a relaxing couple of hours and he knew all the staff by name.

Zack flashed a smile at the new customer. Business was slow but steady slow and a new customer was always welcomed. Who knew what they might want? Comics were such an on again/off again hobby. Closer to the ComicCon's booked in different cities, business always picked up and then it would gradually slow down again.

Woody looked at Zack and asked.

"I want to show you a photo, but mum's the word, man."

Zack looked surprised but motioned for them to come to his office. He closed the door knowing that his staff would look after whatever came in for a bit.

He made no apology for the state of the place. There were boxes of Star Wars creatures piled on his desk. There was a stack of comics with the strap holding them in place on his office chair.

He offered them a chair but they refused, standing just inside the door.

Woody pulled out his phone and turned it toward Zack.

"I've seen it and it's in really good condition. We have pictures of some other kinds but I think this might be the most valuable. My friend here wants to know his options."

Zack looked at the photo and the face he made was actually very comical. He looked at Woody, then Larry and blurted, "You're not juicing me, man? You really saw one?"

Woody nodded. "I know you can keep your mouth shut but my friend here wants to know what he should do with it. It was given to him by his dad quite some time ago."

Zack strode to his desk, took the stack of comics off his chair, sat down and started to click keys on his computer.

"Well, at the auction last year, we had one that sold for 1.2 and from the sound of it there was a bit of a bidding war going on, so there certainly is interest. It may sound really stuffy but the best people to get hold of to check on what you can do to sell this properly would be to contact Heritage."

Zack took a pad of paper and wrote down something, looking back and forth from the computer screen to the piece of paper.

"There's a phone number, and a website."

He looked up.

"Before you sell it, would I be able to see it? A Number 9! Wow, my day would be complete if I could see one of those!"

Woody gave the paper to Larry and they moved to the door.

"Mum's the word, man, or we may have to put some serious security on it."

Zack laughed. He knew what Woody did for a living.

They walked out the door and climbed into the vehicle.

Larry was starting to believe that there might really be something to the gift that his Dad had left him. Mentally he sent a message to his memory.

'Thanks Dad. Maybe I might be able to buy that pack of gum for it like we had joked about. Maybe quite a few packs of gum!'

~~~o0o~~~

Stephanie used her friend status on Facebook and found a copy of a year book from where both Michelle and her sister and Larry and Chuck had attended high school. She had been rather surprised at the ease of finding the copy on line. Privacy issues and regulations usually meant that this would not be available but with the upcoming reunion maybe it had been uploaded. In this case, she wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

With names now to check it wasn't difficult to find their pictures. Whereas Michelle was a junior, Patricia was a senior.

Pat had been in so many school clubs, or leadership positions. Michelle had come into high school with teachers probably wondering if she would be following in her very popular sisters' footsteps.

Stephanie looked through every club, and every sport picture. There was not one picture of Michelle.

She looked at the Grade 10 and only picture of Michelle in the yearbook.

Michelle, like almost every other girl that year was sporting the popular style at the time. Her curly hair was back combed very high on the top of her head but long hanging down the back. Stephanie chuckled at the look and secretly called her 'big hair'. Stephanie shuddered at the work that would be involved in keeping a style like that.

Next she found the picture of Chuck Morrison. Here too, the styles seemed to drift to either lots of curly hair on top of the head or the Elvis Presley look. Chuck had taken the Elvis route and she remembered the Brylcream sitting on his night table.

Curious, she looked at Larry. He had certainly changed in the years since his Grade 12 picture. The caption under the picture stated that he was undecided on a future career at the present time.

~~~o0o~~~

Mary Morrison phoned The Plum Bond Office. Connie answered the phone with the greeting, "Good morning, Plum Bond Office."

Mary spoke. "I need to talk to the owner."

Connie purred on the phone in her most professional tone. "Mr. Plum is out of the office at the present time. May I help you?"

Mary snarled. "I need to talk to that slimy creature as soon as he comes in. Something was taken from my house that shouldn't have been."

Connie dutifully took down her phone number and promised to have him call at his earliest convenience.

They both hung up at the same time.

Lula looked at Connie. "WTH was that?"

Connie shrugged her shoulders.

"That was that crazy woman we bonded out from Philly. Nice piece of work!"

They settled back and relaxed. It was coffee time but there was no dainties, no donuts, no nothing. Once again the two groused about the fact that Stephanie never came in anymore. They'd always been treated when she came in. Now, they just sat there and starved.

The door opened and Vinnie walked in. Connie handed the message to Vinnie and rolled her eyes.

Vinnie took the note and walked into his office, closing and locking the door behind himself.

He looked at the piece of paper hoping it was the comic book store. The owner, some guy named Zack had promised to find out how much the comic book was worth. Vinnie had plans. His wife Lucille was making noises that she was going to see daddy if they didn't get away on an extended holiday soon.

Instead, it was the woman from Philadelphia.

He put through the call, all the while powering up his computer. He had a program with his name on it. He'd had a tough day so far and he needed to relax.

The phone picked up and Mary Margaret Morrison was on the other line. She had no time for pleasantries and snarled.

"I gave you my key to get a bunch of comic books from under a bed in the basement. Instead, your minion grabbed something from my other sons' room that wasn't to be disturbed."

Vinnie spoke into the phone. "Mrs. Morrison, my man was told, as per your instructions, to check a man's bedroom and find the comic books. He found an empty bedroom in the basement and two bedrooms upstairs. It was obvious which was yours. He found and removed the comic book from the sons' room. End of story."

Mary Morrison couldn't believe it. "I need that back. I'll get a loan and give the $10,000 to the courthouse, but I must have it back. That belonged to my son who passed away and I need it back."

Vinnie smiled to himself. He loved his job some days and to piss off this lady who had given him no amount of grief with her attitude, well, payback was a sweet thing indeed.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. That comic is being held to pay for your bond. You said that there were comics in your sons' room and my man found a comic book in your sons' room. I say again, end of story."

Mrs. Morrison curled her fist over the phone handle and her hand turned white. This was her other sons' fault. And, while she was thinking about it, where was he and why had he come back and taken all his possessions?

She hung up after confirming the court date and time.

She vowed to get that comic back, by hook or by crook.


	25. Chapter 25

_I keep forgetting to acknowledge Janet Evanovich for letting us use her characters. All mistakes are mine._

Chapter 25

Stephanie's hands shook a bit as she typed.

'Y _ou don't know me_.'

She stopped and grimaced. Well, that would certainly be one way to make someone hit delete and block her after a sentence like that!

She back-spaced and chewed on her pen, then put it down and placed her fingers back on the keys.

' _A friend of mine gave me your name and suggested that I try to find a way to contact you. By any chance did you have a sister named Michelle who disappeared about 36 years ago? Don't faint, but I might be the little baby that your sister, Michelle, gave birth to._ '

Well, that didn't sound too good either, but she wanted to write it out first then come back and fix it.

Stephanie looked back on the note and hit send before she lost her courage and erased the whole thing. Sure she could have added a bit more here and there, but if there was any interest on the other side, well, she'd give more details later.

Stephanie waited for a reply but after five, then ten minutes, she shut down the link.

~~~o0o~~~

Vinnie met Frank at a coffee shop on the edge of the Burg.

He was sitting with his back to the wall way in the back of the shop as Frank came in the door.

He walked over and noticed the carafe of coffee sitting on the table. Good, that meant that the serving staff wouldn't keep bothering them to refill their coffee cups.

Frank sat down across from Vinnie.

They were distant cousins and quite frankly they hadn't spent much time together as their parents had not been close.

Vinnie didn't mince words.

"I hired someone to get something from a home in Philadelphia a couple of days ago. He did the job but at the same time, he sent me picture copies of a room in that house that could come back to bite Stephanie and certainly affect you and Helen if it ever gets out."

Frank listened and said nothing.

Vinnie continued. "I gave the guy a song and dance that the woman was working on a human interest story on The Bombshell Bomber. I hope that's where all it stays, but I thought you might like to know."

Frank looked at Vinnie.

"So, what do you want to do with this?"

Vinnie shrugged his shoulders.

"As far as I'm concerned, I never saw the photos or know about that room. I can show you the pictures if you want and I'm willing to erase the whole thing and forget that it ever happened."

He held out his phone and Frank tentatively reached out and took it. He paged through the pictures then back. He passed the phone back to Vinnie and cleared his throat.

"If these get out, there would be a lot of questions and it could get pretty nasty for everyone concerned."

Vinnie nodded and in front of Frank, he erased the pictures, then turned the phone around to show Frank that they were gone.

Vinnie finished his coffee and stood up. He looked down at Frank and spoke.

"Mom told me about you two coming back with a newborn that didn't look anything like either you two. She didn't believe the explanation of the Italian genes, but well, who cared back then. You two were good parents and you raised her right. What else needs to be said?"

Frank nodded his head and stood up. They shook hands and both left the café, a nice tip sitting on the table.

~~~o0o~~~

Bobby handed Stephanie a stick with some cotton on the end.

"Rub it up and down the inside of your cheek, twirling the swab so that it's really coated."

She did so and held it out to him.

Bobby put the swab in a plastic container and sealed it shut.

"I'm getting it fast-tracked and we should know fairly soon what ancestry you really are."

He smiled at Stephanie as she left his office.

Bobby was hoping to turn the whole event out OK for her. She deserved some good news.

~~~o0o~~~

Stephanie came back from the gym. Even after a shower up on seven and a new uniform on, she still felt sweaty. Her legs felt rather rubbery after the workout Cal had put her through. She'd cursed his name both during the workout session and even up on seven later. He'd laughed at her new definition of him, promising that the next time they worked out, he would even be tougher on her.

While she had sneered at his taunt, she realized that he was only trying to get her better at her job. Who knew when the training would come in handy? While she wasn't chasing skips anymore as a bounty hunter, it never hurt to be aware of her surroundings and to get out of a situation suddenly gone wrong.

Stephanie slumped into her chair at her work station. She powered up the system and noticed a little red mark in the corner stating she had a message.

Stephanie opened the alert and sat there.

A message from Patricia Wilson. With trembling hands, she paged down, reading the long note.

' _Dear Stephanie. A friend let me know that you were looking for me. Since I am not a fan of social media, I am somewhat reticent to give a lot of personal details this way. What I am prepared to write here is known by both family and friends and is therefore not confidential._

 _My mind went back to 1981 and I remember when Michelle let my aunt and then my parents know that she was pregnant. To say that they were surprised and of course very hurt that their 15 year old was pregnant was an understatement_. _They were very devout Christians and we had been brought up in an extremely religious household. My aunt had offered to take us in when our parents headed out on their mission trip. Michelle started to go out with Chuck Morrison a number of months after they left. He was the consummate bad-boy and ran around with a really bad group of guys. I have no idea why Michelle chose him and I think that she became a bit of a gang groupie. When she became pregnant, my aunt told her that she was no longer welcome in her home so she moved into Chucks' home. That's when we kind of lost contact because Michelle quit school and I didn't see her much anymore. She phoned me that she had had the baby and I came to the hospital to see you, but I couldn't stay long as Chuck didn't want anyone to see either of you. He was very jealous and I suspect that he thought that I might try to convince her to leave and with you to move back into our family home. I could have looked after you until Mom and Dad came back. The night she disappeared, my aunt received a phone call from Chucks' mom demanding that we return Michelle and you to her home. She tried to explain that we hadn't seen you and you two weren't there but she snarled that we were lying and wouldn't believe that. Mom and Dad arrived back home just a few days later and never got to see you since you were both already gone._

 _Unfortunately Mrs. Morrison hounded my parents' right up until their deaths demanding news and the whereabouts of either of you. It got so bad that they were forced to contact the police and Mrs. Morrison was charged with uttering threats. As the estate was being settled the house was sold and the money bequeathed to the church as they wanted since I didn't want to live in the family home._ _I quite frankly didn't want to live anywhere near that woman._

 _We live in Florida and I would love to see you if you are ever in the area. I have a couple of photo albums that I think you might want to see. I am so very happy that we have finally connected. I always wondered what happened to my niece. Unfortunately I have had no news about my sister._

 _Sincerely Patricia Wilson nee Lawrence._

Stephanie stood up on shaky legs and almost stumbled to Rangers' office. His door was open and he was working at his desk, papers everywhere.

He looked up as she appeared in the doorway and jumped up, almost racing around his desk and scooped her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hung on tightly.

Ranger kicked the door closed with a booted foot, and he headed to the couch sitting down with her in his arms.

He had no idea what was wrong but waited for her to quit shaking.

Finally looking up, she spoke.

"I think I found my birth mothers' sister, my birth aunt. She lives in Florida and says she wants to meet me."

Ranger looked down at his wife.

So much had happened over the past couple of weeks. He had known the emotional toll she was going through.

Stephanie took out her phone and brought up her Facebook account. Turning the phone around, she handed it to Ranger so that he could read the note.

Ranger looked at Stephanie. "You've got very impressive search skills Babe, so do you want to search this out or do you want Hector to do it? He's impartial and is only wanting the best result for you."

Stephanie chewed on her lip. "How about Hector takes this on. I'm too in shock to properly get all the proper angles."

Ranger called Hector on his phone and asked him to come to his office. He hung up and less than a minute later, Hector was knocking on the door.

Stephanie looked at her husband and groused, "He didn't need to drop everything and run!"

Ranger shrugged and spoke. "I asked him to come. He came."

Obviously that was the end of the discussion and Ranger spoke, "Enter."

Hector walked in and closed the door behind him. He stood by the door waiting for further instructions.

Ranger looked at Stephanie and she motioned that he should explain why he was being summoned.

"Stephanie received a Facebook communication from a woman who says she is Michelle's older sister. We need confirmation that we're not being scammed. This Patricia says she lives in Florida."

Hector looked at Stephanie sitting on Rangers' lap.

"I get back to you."

He looked at Ranger in case he needed something else but Ranger shook his head. Spinning on his heel he turned around and opened the door, slipping through, closing the door softly behind him.

Stephanie looked at the closed door and dryly remarked. "I assume that Hector has probably already broken into my Facebook account and is going to be reading all the girly stuff I posted."

Ranger laughed. "Well, when he does, you'll probably have him making his own suggestions and recommendations, Babe."

~~~o0o~~~

Patricia Wilson sat down in her favorite chair and placed her tea cup and saucer on the table to her right. Her hand was shaking slightly and she took a deep breath.

She had a Facebook account but really didn't go on it very much. She had been very surprised to get a phone call from her best friend from high school, Amy Morgan. Amy loved to be on Facebook and was helping with the reunion booked for next year. She had passed on that someone was looking to connect with a Patricia Lawrence from their school.

Patricia had a photo album on her lap and she opened the cover. There was Michelle staring at her with her shy smile. Michelle had never been the vivacious type. She had stood back, assessing the situation then had joined in when she was comfortable.

Pat remembered the day that she had come into her aunts' house and announced that she was pregnant. Their aunt had left the room, closing the door to her bedroom and stayed in there for a number of hours.

Coming back out, she approached Michelle and told her that she had debated the situation going back and forth and just in all honesty she could not allow Michelle to stay in her home. She admitted that she had talked to her pastor and together they had made the decision.

Michelle had packed up that evening and having already phoned Chuck, he came by in his beat-up car and carried out her clothes and anything else she wanted to take. He'd driven to his home and she had moved in.

Pat remembered that she had heard Michelle had experienced a difficult pregnancy and wound up dropping out of school before the school year ended and therefore hadn't even graduated Grade 10.

She remembered the phone call from her sister that she had given birth to a baby girl and that she was the most beautiful baby she had ever seen. Pat remembered kidding her that that was the expected remark from a new mom.

She remembered seeing the baby for the first and as it turned out, the only time. Chuck had been so jealous of anybody coming to visit and had made it very obvious that he wanted her to leave.

Michelle had not been emotionally strong enough to stand up to him and every time he glared at her, she cringed, as if she was afraid of what he would do to her.

Pat remembered her parents coming home early but never seeing either their granddaughter or their youngest daughter again.

Deep down, Pat had hoped that Michelle had found a safe place to hide and was happy raising her daughter.

It now appeared that she had literally given her away to protect her, and then stole away herself that evening.

Unfortunately, nothing was ever heard about either of them and eventually they had given up hope of ever seeing their daughter, her sister again.

~~~o0o~~~

Frank found Helen in the kitchen. He had tried to figure out how to broach what he had just seen on Vinnie's phone.

He sat at the kitchen table and thought about what to say.

Helen stopped stirring the pot on the stove and walked over, sitting down in the chair across from her husband.

"What did Vinnie say?"

Frank looked at his wife.

"I just saw some pictures that may give me nightmares tonight, Helen. Vinnie had contracted someone to go into a house for something that he didn't elaborate on and send it back to him. At the same time, the person took some pictures in a room and sent them to Vinnie."

He looked at Helen. "I saw them and then Vinnie erased them. There was a whole wall of pictures of our Stephanie, taken fairly recently. What is concerning to me is that whatever male was standing close to her had a very large X on their bodies and a picture of a man's face pasted over the top of them."

Helen had her hand over her mouth.

"I told you that the work she was doing was too dangerous and she should quit."

Frank looked at her and shrugged. "She's trained now and Ranger will never let her get in over her head if he can help it. You and I both know that she is her own person, and trying to tell Stephanie not to do something, sure as shooting will drive her to do just that."

Helen shook her head. She really did not understand her daughter. Dangerous things should be left to the stronger sex. She believed in that and tried to coach her daughters to believe the same thing. Valerie followed that reasoning, but Stephanie….

Helen stood up and headed back to the stove.

Supper was at six and she needed to finish supper.


	26. Chapter 26

_Many thanks for reading and reviewing. All mistakes are mine._

Chapter 26

Stephanie was working at her cubicle when Hector materialized behind her. She was wearing her ear buds and jumped when he touched her shoulder. Ripping out her ear buds, she spun around ready to rip someone a new one for scaring her. She stopped in mid breath.

Hector passed her a piece of paper and disappeared.

She looked down at the typed sheet of paper then carefully read it.

**Patricia Jean Wilson lives in Miami with her husband, Murray. She has three children, two boys and a girl, ages 12, 10 and 8 years old.

**Her parents were Jean and Earl Lawrence and they lived on Staples Avenue in Key West.

**Michelle, Patricia, Larry and Charles all attended the same high school in Key West.

**Both Mr. and Mrs. Lawrence passed in 1996 and the house was sold and the money from the estate was donated to their church (Fifth Avenue Baptist Church on Staples Street).

**John and Mary Margaret Morrison moved from Key West to Philadelphia in 1983 to take a new job.

**Charles Benjamin Morrison moved to Philadelphia in 1984 where he settled into the family home.

**Charles Morrison was charged with the murder of a fellow employee but was convicted of manslaughter and sentenced in 1985.

**Charles Morrison suffered a fatal injury during a prison riot in 1985.

~~~o0o~~~

Stephanie wrote Patricia again.

 _Dear Patricia._ ' _I recently found out that my birth parents are not the parents that I have spent my entire life with._ "

She looked down at her notes to just confirm the names then typed again.

' _I know that my birth father was Charles Benjamin Morrison and I have a few pictures of Michelle, Charles and myself. I have seen a DNA result with positive confirmation that Charles and I are related. At the same time, I am having my own test completed for confirmation._

Her fingers began to fly over the keys now.

' _I know coming into contact with you must have come as a shock. I am so very sorry to write you in such an impersonal manner, but is there any way we can converse and share some information from that period of time?'_

She chewed on her pen once more.

" _I live in Trenton, NJ, but as it turns out, my husband has some business in Florida next week, and I am planning on travelling with him. Would it be possible to visit you then at your convenience? Stephanie_

~~~o0o~~~

Ranger and Stephanie slipped into the turbo and drove out of the garage. Dinner, a play on Broadway, then a couple days away from RangeMan.

It was Stephanie's birthday and Ranger wanted to treat his babe.

They drove down the road, holding hands. First, supper in New York, then an evening of entertainment. Ranger had procured tickets for the play The Lion King. Ranger knew she loved the movie and he hoped that the play would be just as exciting.

They had dinner, watched the play and walked into their suite. The Do Not Disturb sign was hung on the outside knob.

~~~o0o~~~

Larry contacted his mother on his phone.

"Hello Mother, it's Larry."

Mary was stamping around her living room railing at how her life was falling apart. She was about to open her phone to blast whoever was on the line about bothering people at ungodly hours of the day when she saw Larry's name on the call display.

Too upset to sit down, she continued to pace as she spoke. "Well, it took you long enough! What have you been doing that you haven't seen fit to phone? And what's this, moving all your junk out of my house while I was away? A neighbor had to tell me what she'd seen before I discovered your boxes missing. And while we're on the subject of secrets, I'm in trouble with the law because you decided to take a little holiday and took everything without letting me know where you were. I paid for a motel room for you and you don't use it? I came to Trenton to find you and since you never came back to the room, I had to pay for another motel room and another rental car!"

Larry could practically see steam coming from his phone. Yup, his mother was in quite the mood. He waited for her to slow down before he spoke.

"Mother, I didn't know what you wanted to do with Stephanie and I'm sorry I was ever a part of this. And the cage in the basement? What were you going to do? Lock her in it because she's your last and only part left of Chuck?"

Mary couldn't believe it. Her remaining son was rebuking her?

"You good for nothing worthless piece of skin. I took you in when you had nothing. I fed you, and gave you a place to live. How dare you abandon me in MY time of need? It's your fault that that scum bag took the comic book from my boys' room? That room was a shrine and because of you it's been debased. If you had any sense of honor you'd find the money to get me out of this situation and beg that awful man to give me back what's mine."

She took a breath and spat out.

"You are such a pansy and always have been. It was always you and your father and me and Charles. I wish I'd never given birth to you. You a complete failure in my eyes."

Larry took a deep breath. He'd told Nancy that he would try to assist his mother but well, after that, why?

"First of all, Mother, you did this to yourself. I think you need help. I want to see my family, and watch my boys grow up."

He felt sad that this had happened but her acidic attitude would have poisoned his family if he hadn't done what he had.

He continued. "You can call this number all you want, but after I hang up I have arranged that this number will be disconnected forever. Goodbye Mother."

Larry took his ear away from the receiver just in time to hear his mother scream in frustration.

He pressed end. He looked at Hector.

Hector smiled and pressed some buttons. He looked at Larry and nodded.

Job done.

~~~o0o~~~

There was a beep on Stephanie's computer and she opened up the little icon.

 _My dear Stephanie. I am so excited to hear that you will be in our state and I look forward to seeing you. If you feel comfortable travelling to my home, I can show you everything that I have. Hopefully we can compare notes and get some more ideas on where to find Michelle. Would it be out of place if I signed this, Aunt Patricia?_

~~~o0o~~~

Larry saw on his new phone that he had an incoming call from Heritage of New York.

He pressed the button and spoke.

"Larry Morrison speaking."

The voice on the other line spoke.

"Mr. Morrison, this is Barney Summers. I have some good news."

Larry took a ragged breath. Here it was.

The voice came back over the phone.

"Thank you for making time for us to come and see your comic books. We have done some research and I can't help but be very excited with the news. It looks like there is certainly interest with the collectors. As I mentioned when we met, if you choose to list your comics with our firm, I would suggest that we not put them all on the auction site at the same time, but stagger them over a sufficient period of time to keep all the values at their peak. We are excited that you chose to contact us and wait confirmation if and when you wish us to pursue this on our on-line auction site."

Larry looked and felt a bit unsteady and sat down in the couch in the apartment on four. Mentally he thanked his Dad once again for his forward thinking that one day the comics would be worth something.

Thanking Mr. Summers he hung up. The contract would be faxed to the RangeMan number and he was planning on letting them go to auction with Heritage handling the details.

He phoned Nancy. "Honey, I'm booking an airline ticket after I talk to you and should be there in a couple of days."

Nancy put her hand over her heart. Her man was finally coming, coming to live with them. They could be a family again.

She whispered softly so as not to disturb the rest of the household.

"I think I found us a place to live. It's just down the block from mom if that's OK. I know the owners who are selling the house and they've lived there their entire married life. It could use some minor touch-ups and modernizing but big enough for us and has a really nice yard for the boys. I'm sending you a couple of pictures."

Larry couldn't wait to see them. A house for his family. He could take his time looking for a job that he wanted to do, and until then he could do any of the fix-ups needed to make it their own.

"I'm so excited to see the pictures Nancy. If you love it, I know that I'll love it. You've always had such good taste."

Nancy smiled. Larry had always complimented her on her decorating skills and she'd loved to use what money they'd had to spare to make their place comfortable and welcoming.

Nancy spoke again. "They are willing to let us live in the house and just pay rent until the bank loan goes through. I made a tentative appointment with the bank for next week and I've already let my employer know that I will require a letter confirming that I'm working full-time. I think that it's going to work, honey."

Catching up on the past few days, they prepared to end the conversation.

Larry whispered into the phone. "Sweetie, you have no idea how much I've missed having you in my arms and our family together once again under the same roof."

Nancy wiped a tear from her eye. "Oh, honey, I've wished for this since that awful day you drove us to the bus to come and live with my mother. You protected us at the expense of your own freedom. I love you with all my heart and can't wait to see you."

Feeling giddy and childish they made kissy sounds to each other. Eventually, they both pressed end.

~~~o0o~~~

Stephanie knocked on Larry's door on four. He opened the door and she looked at his face. It looked to all intents and purposes like he had been crying but was trying to compose himself and she moved in quickly and gave him a hug. She had no idea what had happened and waited for him to give some explanation.

Larry gave a little hiccup and pulled back. He spoke to her as he held up his phone.

"Nancy sent me some pictures of a house just down the street from where she and the boys are living with her mom. The older couple want to move closer to their grandchildren and mentioned to my mother-in-law that they were getting ready to put their home up for sale. Nancy asked if they would consider a private sale and they agreed, since they know both my Nancy and her mother.

She just sent me some pictures of the house, and Stephanie, I just love it! My Nancy has always had excellent skills at seeing the value in something. She thinks the bones are good and while it needs some upgrades, she can already see what she wants to do to decorate and make it our own."

He stopped.

"I was going to speak to Mr. Summers at Heritage about advancing me some money so that I could fly there. I'm too excited to take a bus."

Stephanie pulled an envelope out from the back of her cargoes and handed it to him.

"I spoke to Ranger and together we decided to present you with a plane ticket. We're also giving you $5,000 to tide you over until you can get a bit more settled and on your feet financially. We've got your possessions in one of our storage rooms and they're safe until you're ready to have them sent to you."

Larry could only stand there literally with his mouth open. Here was the woman in front of him offering him a new life and not long ago he had been sending her packages with pictures.

Tears threatened to escape again and she stepped in to give him another hug.

"You helped me to answer a few questions about me and my life that would never have surfaced if we hadn't met. I'm going to meet an aunt I never knew I had. I might never have met you, and while it seems a bit odd, after what we've been through, you are my uncle."

Larry shook his head again. Too much had happened in just a few weeks indeed.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Mary Margaret Morrison stood as the judge was making her decision known. She had listened with the legal aid lawyer at her side as the video from the front of the police station was shown in court. Even she had grimaced at the angry expression on her face as she had struggled to keep from being handcuffed. She had looked a bit on the wild side as she had literally been dragged inside the police station.

The judge looked down at her now standing up, her lawyer at her side.

"I have read the statement about the reason you were even in the station and the fact that you were reporting a missing person to the police personnel. I can well understand that you were feeling anxious that the wheels of police work take some time to investigate on a grown man, so for that I can excuse some of this behaviour.

So, in a rare for me case of extreme leniency, I am discharging the assaulting a police officer charge, the refusing the breathalyzer and the littering charge. What I will rule on is the undue care and attention on the vehicle collision."

Judge Mayer paused for a moment, shuffled her papers, and spoke.

"I'm convicting you on being at fault in the accident between your rental car and the police cruiser. I'm assessing a fine of $1,000. I'm leaning against ordering you to take an anger management course at this time."

She looked down at Mary Morrison standing there.

"I do hope that you learn to control your emotions, Mrs. Morrison. I hope not to see you in my courtroom again."

The judge banged her gavel.

Mary Margaret heaved a sigh of relief and muttered, 'thank God."

She looked at her lawyer who nodded that she follow her out the side door to the office where she had been before.

This time she was more contrite as she stood in front of the cashier.

Her name tag said Lily and Mary Margaret grimaced to herself.

What a prissy name for a woman. Lily – like waving in the wind, totally useless. She kept her thoughts to herself.

Lily looked at her.

"How would you like to pay, Mrs. Morrison?"

Mary lifted her purse from around her arm and tried to be polite as she opened the clasp.

"I have a VISA card. Would that suffice?"

Lily nodded and punched the amount into her computer then handed her the hand held unit.

Mary Margaret swiped the card down the side and pressed the buttons, accepting the amount.

She heaved a little sigh of relief as the note came back 'Approved' and she put the card back in her wallet then into her purse. Her Social Security cheque had come through and the minimum payment on the card had been successfully processed.

Lily gave her a copy of the receipt and the sheaves of paper.

Leaving the office, the lawyer looked at Mary.

"Has your son contacted you yet?"

Mary nodded.

"He's decided that he doesn't want to take advantage of my generosity of a place to stay and has moved all of his possessions out of the house. I have no idea where he has decided to move to and as far as I'm concerned, it can stay that way. He was becoming a financial burden to me in my old age anyway and unable to find a job, he was just taking up space in my house."

The lawyer looked at her and spoke softly.

"Well, maybe his situation stabilized to the point that he could leave your home and then you both can go back to your normal lives. Good luck, Mrs. Morrison."

She nodded her head and headed back down the hallway, leaving Mary Morrison to walk out the front door by herself.

Stacie Beckler heaved a sigh of relief. Cases for legal aid were usually interesting to say the least. Some of her clients were nice, and some, well…. She had a mental file with the name 'bitch' on it, and Mary Margaret Morrison's name was at the very top.

~~~o0o~~~

Mary Morrison stood on the steps outside of the courthouse and took a deep breath.

One down, one to go.

~~~o0o~~~

Larry stepped out of the Arrivals Area, looking for an information desk. He was looking for the bus stop.

He was just about to walk out the door when he heard 'Dad, Daddy!'

He looked astonished as his family were literally running to him.

He dropped his bag and held out his arms in welcome as they came together in a massive hug. Nancy was standing back and watching as tears flowed down her cheeks. She had asked her supervisor for the day off, explaining that her husband was coming home and she had been given both today and tomorrow off.

As the woman had explained, the company had a policy for returning military service personnel and she felt no remorse on adding Nancy's name to the list. A family was about to be reunited and it was a cause for celebration.

Larry also had tears as he hugged his boys, then moved forward, slowed by two boys literally hanging all over him to take his wife in his arms.

"Nancy."

No other words were spoken but they held each other tightly, not letting go.

Passersby smiled at the sight. Another happy reunion.

The boys let go and the youngest grabbed his dads' bag.

"We couldn't wait for you to come by bus. We both got the day off school and came to get you."

Eddie looked at his mom and dad still holding each other tightly and his face wrinkled. Were they going to kiss? In public? Ewwww!

Nancy leaned forward and gave her husband another kiss on the lips. As she stood close, she whispered. "Later, my darling, later."

Larry smiled and nodded back.

The newly reunited family walked out the door and Eddie put the bag in the trunk.

Nancy had the keys in her hands and spoke.

"Today I drive, but tomorrow, and all the tomorrows after that, you can drive. I know the fastest way home."

Larry nodded his head. He was too excited to drive anyway and he wanted to, no, needed to catch up on all the news. If he was driving and trying to take it all in, well, something would be missed that was important – like a stop sign, or a light, or a tidbit of information that someone was trying to tell him.

The boys updated him on their activities, their friends and their new home. He heard that both boys wanted the same bedroom but after literally a coin toss, the winner was declared.

He looked at Nancy and she smirked.

It had been a favorite game when they were just married. If they disagreed on what movie to go to, what restaurant to go to or what activity they wanted to do, they had tossed the coin. Nancy had always chosen heads and Larry, tails. For some reason, heads won so many more times.

It got quieter on the trip. Both boys were on their phones no doubt texting or playing some game.

Larry slid his left hand over and Nancy clasped it in her right, never taking her eyes off the road.

He squeezed it and she smiled.

He had so much news to tell her, but away from curious ears and ever watchful eyes.

They slowly drove down the street where they were staying and the boys had both put away their phones. They pointed out the house they were looking at buying.

"Here Dad, here it is."

Larry looked at the house. Having looked at the pictures over and over, he could already see some things he wanted to do. A fresh coat of paint here and there and the outside would literally pop.

He looked at Nancy, and spoke.

"You always had the best eye, sweetie. I'm excited to see inside."

Nancy blushed at the compliment. "I made an appointment with the owners for tomorrow. They know you're arriving today and understand that we need some family time tonight. They also understand that there is no sale until you see it and approve of the deal."

~~~o0o~~~

Ranger and Stephanie stepped off the plane in Miami.

A black SUV was waiting and they hopped in the back.

RangeMan Miami Manager, David, spoke.

"Morning Ranger, Stephanie."

He stopped there. Unnecessary words wasted time.

They drove to the RangeMan building and headed down into the garage, parking by the elevator. Stephanie looked at the vehicle sitting closest to the elevator door.

"Who's visiting, David?"

David looked in the rear-view mirror at Ranger.

Ranger spoke.

"You needed a vehicle while here, Babe. It's yours to use while I'm doing RangeMan business. I know you have some things you want to check out and I didn't want you to be left without wheels.

Stephanie looked at the garage full of vehicles.

"Ranger, I could have used a fleet vehicle. Look how many you have. Surely one could have been assigned to me."

Ranger squeezed her hand, then lifted it up and gave the back of her hand a soft kiss.

"Anything for you, Babe. I want you to be safe."

Stephanie really could have used one of the vehicles but then again, as she looked over at the mustang convertible, it might be fun to drive around in that. In fact, it looked like a creamsicle, a very pretty orange with a white racing stripe down the hood.

They excited the vehicle and David nodded to the two.

"Head on up. I know the men are anxious to see you two."

Ranger took Stephanie's hand in his and they stepped into the open elevator. The door closed and the 5 lit up.

Stephanie looked at her man.

"I love the car, but it looks like a creamsicle with a racing stripe. I'll certainly be seen on the streets, but I assume that's why you got it, to keep me safe?"

Ranger looked at his wife and nodded. He chose not to elaborate that he had ordered that color specifically for that very reason, to be seen. He had had his salesman hunt for that car and have it trailered to Miami in time to be re-outfitted by his man there.

He looked at her. "For the record, Babe, the color is Orange Fury and it's only for 2018. If you choose to call it a creamsicle, well, that's all on you."

They looked out as the door opened. There was a sea of men in black waiting. As they stepped out, a cheer went up and Ranger looked at them.

"I'm paying you to work."

Spoken from the back. "Gee Ranger, we wanted to see Stephanie, not your ugly mug."

The men roared with laughter and Stephanie looked quickly up to see Rangers' expression. His mouth had the smallest quirk and he responded.

"If you weren't my good for nothing cousin, I'd be calling you to the mats, but I'm in a generous mood today. Tomorrow, watch it!"

The men continued to grin as they stepped forward to shake Ranger's hand and give Stephanie a quick hug or a peck on the cheek. She had visited enough that they knew her and loved when she came to their branch.

David came out the stairway door and barked, "If Ranger hasn't threatened mats, I will. Get to work!"

The men scattered back to their work stations and Ranger and Stephanie followed David to his office.

Ranger used to have an office for his use in each of his buildings but he realized that with a space crunch the rooms were needed by the on-site staff and he had given up his.

David closed the door and walked around to his desk, sitting down. Ranger and Stephanie settled in the chairs in front, then Stephanie promptly jumped out of her chair and climbed onto Rangers' lap.

David shrugged. Newlyweds!

He pushed a file with a number of sheets of paper toward Ranger.

"I pulled the information you asked for. We need to hire some more personnel, and I think that we should begin to look at females who clear standards. We are finding that a number of our clients are somewhat leery of some of our larger personnel. Maybe a more feminine touch could help in some instances."

Ranger nodded his head and picked up the folder.

Stephanie stood up and so did both Ranger and David.

"We can schedule those appointments starting tomorrow and stay as long as you need us to, or until we begin to get underfoot."

David laughed. Ranger was his old commander on a number of Special Ops missions. He respected him way too much to wish him to leave. Besides that, there were a number of relatives in Miami and if one heard he was in town, well, everyone would want to see the couple before they left. He suspected that they might be in town for a few days.

 _Authors Note – Oh you want more Crazy Gramma as my checkers call her? Tomorrow._

 _Myrna_


	28. Chapter 28

_Hopefully this is what you've been waiting for._

Chapter 28

Mary Morrison was dressed completely in black, her head covered by a black hoodie. It seemed fitting that she was using this from her sons' room. While it was way too big for her, well, Mary could feel his spirit agreeing with her decision to act.

She was standing on the sidewalk looking at the Vincent Plum Bail Bond Office. It was midnight and there was no moon to cast any shadows.

In her hand was a small crowbar.

Looking both ways up and down the street for any movement and seeing nothing, she turned to the door and rammed the crowbar into the side of the door, smashing the tumblers inside and prying the deadbolt apart.

Mary slipped inside the front entranceway and turned on her small headlamp. She was going to find the comic book that belonged to her, well her deceased son really, and get it back.

That slime ball of a bail bondsman had no right to take the wrong comic.

She looked around the room turning her head with the lamp splaying over each surface. It was a standard receptionist office, with a computer on a desk, a couch and a filing cabinet. Lifting her crowbar up she moved to the filing cabinet and broke the lock. Pulling each drawer open, she saw only file folders.

Next she walked to a door and broke the lock. Looking in, she saw another desk with a computer on top. Walking around, she opened the top drawer then slammed it shut. Disgusting! Condoms in a desk drawer? Looking down at her gloved hands, she reminded herself to get rid of her gloves when she was done. Side drawers revealed nothing.

Heading back out the door, she saw another closed door and walked to it. Unfortunately she tripped over a black metal wastebasket. To her, it sounded very loud and she winced.

Crowbar in hand, she slid the end in the door jamb and yanked, the sound of broken wood loud in the dark room. She opened the door and walked into the room.

All sorts of strange things were stacked in front of her. Everything from tvs to stereos, to an electric bike greeted her wandering eye.

So, where to start.

She pulled open a drawer of a chest looking for the distinctive comic. Nothing. She looked around trying to think where it might have been stored.

She moved to the back of the room to another chest. Pulling it open, she shuddered. It looked like a sex toy shop in there. Everything from vibrators, to magazines, to lingerie. There were a couple of dildos, some fairly impressive.

Holding one in her hand, she screamed as the overhead light turned on.

Standing in the doorway were two large men dressed in black. They both had pistols in their hands and one spoke.

"Turn around and put your hands up where I can see them."

Mary Morrison dropped the dildo on the ground and put up her hands, slowly turning around.

She spoke. "I'm just getting what's mine and I'm not leaving without it."

Mike looked at his partner and shrugged.

"The police have been contacted and they're on their way. You tripped a silent alarm and the camera has been recording everything since you broke into this building."

The hoodie slipped and both men could see it was a woman. But, her hair was sticking out in spikes and tufts and her headlamp had fallen down almost over one of her eyes shining down.

There were voices and more men crowded into the office.

Carl and Big Dog peeked into the room and shook their heads. Her again?

They walked into the room and Big Dog spoke.

"Mrs. Morrison. Unfortunately, you are in a lot more trouble than you were before."

Mary Morrison stood with her hands starting to inch down.

Big Dog came closer and spoke.

"Turn around and put your hands behind your back."

Mary Margaret stood defiantly.

"I'm not leaving until I get my comic book back. It's mine, and that man had no right to take it. I got tricked and I want it back."

Both men looked at her and shook their heads. What a loser.

Big Dog spoke again.

"Ma'am, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. I say again, turn around and put your hands behind your back. You are under arrest for breaking into the Vincent Plum Bond Office."

Mary stood her ground.

"And I'm telling you sonny that I'm not going until I get my comic book back!"

Just then, Vinnie came stomping into the office. He was dressed in what looked like lounge pants and a Mets t-shirt.

He yelled. "What the hell's going on here?"

Mary lunged toward him and both Big Dog and Carl blocked her way.

They had her down on the ground and Big Dog had his knee in the small of her back cuffing her hands behind her back as she flailed and screamed at the men.

"You get your hands off me, you perverts. I'm going to charge you with brutality. I'm an old woman who came for what belongs to me."

She looked at Vinnie as they dragged her to her feet, her hoodie sliding around and over half her face, and making her look even more creepy than before. Her headlamp had fallen down and was hanging around her neck with the light shining down under her shirt. The light gave a strange glow under the faded hoodie.

"And you, you slimy excuse for a human being. I want my comic book back. That belonged to my son and it's mine!"

Vinnie glared at the old woman.

"You mean that Green Lantern comic? I sold it to the comic shop. You said it was worth a lot of money. I only got a lousy $800 for it. I should sue you for the rest."

Mary collapsed against Carl in tears. Gone, the comic was gone. How was she going to get it back now?

The policemen led Mary Morrison out the door, reading her Miranda rights to her. They stopped at the police car, opened the back door, and holding her head so that she didn't hit in on the door jamb, they placed her in the back seat, fastening the seatbelt around her.

She looked like she was going to spit. Glaring at her, Carl reached into the door pocket and pulled out a spit mask, fitting it over her mouth and behind her ears.

Big Dog drove and Carl sat in the passenger seat as they prepared to pull away.

Vinnie was taking pictures with his phone of the damage so that he could contact his insurance agent in the morning.

He spoke to the two RangeMen. "I rushed over here so fast that I didn't have time to get dressed. Have you cleared with your monitoring station that someone needs to stay here the rest of the night since she broke practically every lock I own?"

Mike nodded. "We're here until we're relieved. We'll look after the place and make sure it's safe, Vinnie."

Vinnie grumbled as he climbed back into his Cadillac. He was getting too old for this shit.

He made a mental note to advise Connie in the morning that if she was called about bonding out Mrs. Mary Margaret Morrison, do not accept the bond. Les Sebring could bond her out, if she even got the chance.

She was nuts!

~~~o0o~~~

Stephanie emailed Patricia the next morning.

 _Patricia – We are in Miami and will be here for possibly 3-4 days. I have my own transportation. I'm looking forward to meeting you._

 _Stephanie_

~~~o0o~~~

Larry had told Nancy after everyone had gone to bed all the recent events that had happened to him. They were talking in the bedroom that Nancy had moved into when they came to live with her mother.

"I really thought I should offer to help Mother, but she was so angry and toxic that I literally washed my hands of anything to do with her. I know its mean but I've cut off all communication with her. She has no way to contact me. I hope she will be fine, but…."

Nancy put her hands on both sides of Larry's face and gently turned his head toward hers.

"Honey, you did all you could, even with the circumstances as they are. It's time to live your life now."

Larry sighed and put his arms around his wife.

~~~o0o~~~

Larry looked around the house. He'd found nothing that drew even the slimmest air of caution or disagreement.

It was perfect.

The windows had recently been changed to a more efficient model. The shingles were only a few years old. There was a fairly new furnace and water heater. There was a one car garage and a carport attached to the side of the garage. There was a space in the garage to keep any tools that he had. The owners were throwing in many extras; the lawnmower, the shovels and gardening tools. They were leaving the large dining room set saying that it would not fit in their new condo. The furniture in the boys' rooms was staying and the furniture in the rumpus room was also being left behind.

There were so many good things about this house. There was a yard in the back with a very nice vegetable plot and mature trees and bushes. There would be lots of space for a dog to roam around.

The boys would still be on the same street as their friends. They would be close to her mother in case of need.

He just couldn't imagine a better find and while hugging Nancy, he shook hands with the owners and agreed to the sale. After all the closing details were worked out, it would really be theirs.

Larry phoned back to RangeMan and spoke to Tank. He knew that Ranger and Stephanie had left for Miami since he had spoken to them before he left. He figuratively crossed his fingers hoping that a possible meeting with Patricia would go well. In his heart, he wanted them to have some closure, hope or a plan.

Tank said he would arrange the moving of all the possessions in the store room and would give Larry's phone number to the moving company to finalize the deal.

~~~o0o~~~

Stephanie drove up to the house. It looked very well kept and the street appeared to be a safe place to live.

She slowly climbed out of the car and stood by the front fender. So, how should she do this? Walk up to the front door and hug whoever opened the door? Wait outside and text that she was there? Climb back into her car and drive away?

The front door opened and a lady walked out, almost tentatively.

She looked like she was having the same doubts.

Then, slowly she walked down the steps of the porch and down the sidewalk, stopping to open the small gate. She stepped to the front of the car.

"Stephanie?"

~~~o0o~~~

The judge looked down at Mary Morrison standing in the prisoners' box.

"Mrs. Morrison, I see we are going to be going through this again."

Mary stood defiantly glaring at the judge.

"I was wronged. I attempted to get back what was mine. That bail bondsman took the wrong property and I just found out that he sold it. SOLD IT! Now, how am I going to get it back?"

She collapsed to her knees and started to cry. She tried to pull off the hoodie and instead grabbed a handful of hair and pulled it out of her head. She screamed in pain.

The judge looked at the bailiff and he nodded.

The judge looked at the lawyer standing by Mrs. Morrison.

"I'm ordering a 30 day psychiatric assessment."

The gavel banged.

The lawyer stepped away and two bailiffs moved in.

~~~o0o~~~

Stephanie and Patricia sat on the porch, cups of tea in their hands.

It had been a good visit. Yes, there were tears, and giggles and hugs.

Piled between them were a number of photo albums. They had poured over the pictures, pointing out this and that, and lots of reassuring glances.

They had a plan.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Now back in Trenton after their visit to Miami, life was getting back to normal for Ranger and Stephanie.

Twelve men received a text on their phones.

' _Gear Up. Garage. 5 minutes.'_

There was an immediate race to their cubicles to get their gear and run as fast as they could down the stairs.

Had there been a major incident? Was there a threat that the monitoring station had received? Who had died?

Ranger stood by the garage stairway door as it repeatedly banged open as the men hit the drop bar coming through.

There was a 15 passenger van waiting with the doors open and he nodded that they pile in. The big men practically tore the sides off the van as they raced to get seated.

The door slammed shut and the garage door opened.

Tank was driving and the men were a bit disconcerted as they noticed an evil grin on his face.

They looked around at the passengers.

Hmmm. Les, Bobby, Maurice, Zero, Ted, Ben, Jerry, Zip, Caesar, Mike, Murray and last but not least, Hal.

Les spoke up.

"Uh, Tank, what's the emergency?"

Tank kept silent as he drove down the road.

A few of the men softly whispered that it looked like they were heading to the compound.

Tank fobbed the gate open and drove in, parking by one of the buildings.

He climbed out of the van and walked around to the side door, opening it and waving the men to get out.

He looked at them fully dressed in Kevlar, hand guns, handcuffs, and knives.

"Hand over your cell phones."

He accepted one from each man, checking that it was RangeMan issued. After checking them, he put them into a mesh bag and sealed it shut.

"Now, drop your gear on your vest. You won't need it."

The men carefully shed everything and set the items on top of their Kevlar now laying on the ground.

They looked at Tank for more information.

"Ranger has been keeping track of your cellphone use of that stupid game. He gave you multiple chances to have it erased, but it appears that you 12 don't take orders very well.

So," and he looked at all the men standing near him, "he's just changed the course and you are going to be the first ones to try it out. Lucky you, right? At the finish line is this bag. Complete it in the allotted time and you get your phone back. If you don't complete it, Hector has a number of freshly loaded ones for you to use on the job."

He smiled an evil grin and looked at his watch.

"You have one hour. GO"

There was a mad scramble to the gate and the men poured onto the course.

First up was the water pond and the men raced through that, splashing everyone and everything in their path.

Now that their boots were wet and muddy, four tree trunks with the bark removed were next on the course. Care had to be taken that they wouldn't slip because under there was another pond with mud.

One man fell in and had to crawl back to the start and try again.

Next came the wall climb and two men clambered up to the top and helped as the others raced to the wall and jumped up, catching the tops with their hands and with help from their teammates they pushed over and continued on.

There was the low wire entanglement obstacle, and the rope swing across more water.

By now the men were all completely covered in mud with foot and handholds becoming less sure.

A loudspeaker sounded.

"You have thirty minutes, men."

They put on another burst of speed, coming to the half way point and turning around. Well, if they'd done the first half in 30 minutes, the return trip would be easier, right?

Wrong. There were arrows and yellow tape directing them to the new section. In front of them was a wall, but with ropes hanging down.

Some of the men took a running start and jumped, putting one boot on the wall to give them more height, then grabbed the rope and began to climb. One man tried and his hands slipped and he fell face first into the wall. Bobby stepped up to him and looked at him but he waved him away.

Over the top they came.

The loudspeaker sounded again.

"Twenty minutes left, men, twenty minutes left."

More water, more logs, more ropes to swing over obstacles.

The end was in sight; but wait.

There was a drainage tube on the path. No way to go around it, or over it.

Unfortunately, there was only one and twelve men had to get through. Les and Bobby looked at each other and nodded.

They stood to the side and waved the men through, then Les waved Bobby through.

Tank was counting down the seconds as Les finally emerged from the pipe. He had no way to make it to the finish line before the allotted time was up.

Standing up, he began to walk to the finish line.

The others looked at each other and then almost as one, raced back to walk with him.

Tank counted down, "Five, four, three, two, one. Times up."

Twelve very dirty men stood around Tank and he tried to cover up his smile.

Loyalty.

He held the canvas bag with their new phones inside and each man looked around for something to wipe their hands on before accepting one. There was a bucket of water and a number of dark colored towels and they took turns washing their hands and drying them before reaching in the bag.

First, Hal reached in and pulled out one.

"Oh, shit, it's pink!"

Each man reached in and also pulled out their new phones. Pink, Pink, Pink. They were all pink, not just pink, but Hot Lips Pink. Names were taped to the phones and they passed them around getting theirs.

One started to laugh and they all began to grin.

Tank led them back to where the van was and they collected their gear, and prepared to leave.

Someone had covered the seats in sheets to protect the interior and they all piled back in.

Tank slammed the door shut and climbed into the drivers' seat.

He hadn't even started the van when there were groans and cursing coming from the back.

Maurice groaned, "there's no spell check."

Zip moaned, "How the hell do I take a picture on this again?"

Ted swore, "I can't remember any phone numbers. I always contact dialed."

Les looked at his phone and shook his head sadly. Little Les was going to be very lonely.

Tank drove back to RangeMan and they all emerged from the van.

"These are your assigned phones for one week. Take care of them or you'll answer to Hector. Shifts over for today."

The men took off their boots and socks and with their phone in one hand and their footwear in the other, they headed upstairs to the gym showers. Why mess up twelve showers when they would only mess up one and everyone could pitch in together to clean it afterwards. Also, they all had gym gear in their lockers and would change into that.

The washing machines would be busy but well, they could talk and re-learn how these archaic excuses for a phone worked while the washing machines did their jobs.

Teamwork.

Tank headed up to five and walking into Rangers' office he noticed that he was watching the video already on his monitor.

~~~o0o~~~

Tank was standing in front of Ranger's desk. He had a file folder in his hand.

"Ranger, I'd like you to do a client call with me."

Ranger looked up at his friend then down at the pile of file folders on his desk.

"I checked my calendar and I don't see one. Every time you want me to take you on a client call, it's a disaster in the making. If it turns out the same way as the last time, I could use some more personnel trying out the course."

Tank laughed. If he went, well so was Ranger. It's just that he didn't know that, yet.

"Naw, I think this is a good one. We need to get out of the office for an hour or so."

Ranger sighed and stood up. He checked that he was properly dressed and followed Tank out the door.

"This better be good," he muttered.

They headed to the Hummer that Tank was driving and climbed in. Looking at the preliminary information, they drove to their appointment.

This one felt right even as they walked into the main office. A receptionist was in the midst of unpacking office supplies and she smiled at them a bit self-consciously.

"Oh, I'm so sorry that you gentlemen had to see me in my mess. I wanted to get it organized a trifle more before you came."

She walked around her desk, picked up her phone and pressed a button.

"Mr. Carlton, your appointment is here to see you."

She nodded and put down her phone.

"Please follow me, gentlemen."

She walked to a door, knocked and turned the handle.

Walking in, she held the door for Ranger and Tank, then quickly walked back out, closing the door softly behind her.

Ranger and Tank walked to the desk and with their hands outstretched, they shook hands with the tall man standing with boxes all over his desk.

Mr. Carlton smiled. "As you can see we are in the midst of moving in, but I would like to discuss with you my security requirements."

Ranger and Tank nodded. Talk about night and day between the two calls.

They sat down in the offered easy chairs in front of the desk and Mr. Carlton pushed aside the boxes so he could see them clearly as he also sat down.

"I am a broker specializing in arranging transport of medical supplies out of our country. As such, we don't have the materials in this office, but our warehouse requires very specialized security measures, and the information held in this office is extremely sensitive. We are still in set-up mode right now, but our shipments are slated to start leaving within the next month to six weeks."

Ranger nodded his head.

"Mr. Carlton, we do have a very strong monitoring service and our personnel are trained for either video monitoring, or physical protection right in the building. I note that you have another location out of state being handled by another company. Have you been in contact with them to include this location or are they based only where your original warehouse is situated?"

Mr. Carlton spoke. "First of all, please call me Charlie. Mr. Carlton is my dad."

They all chuckled at the very old line.

Charlie continued. "Our other office is in Tampa and while we are happy with their security, they do not have any offices this far north. As a matter of fact, speaking with them about our new location, they recommended your company very highly."

Tank looked at Ranger and spoke softly. "LifeLine works out of Tampa."

Ranger nodded. He knew some of the men who were employed there, having been with RangeMan Miami when they left to start up their own company in Tampa, Florida. They specialized in shipments and security in the dock area, and had made a very good name for themselves. Ranger had wished them the very best upon their start-up and he had fielded a number of calls from them at the beginning to answer some questions they had.

He and Tank laid out their prospectus and listened as Charlie explained his unique requirements. Ranger mentioned that he would have his installation specialist and one of the Core Team contact them to do a walk-through and identify the best system for their needs.

Standing up, they all shook hands, and Ranger promised to contact him soon with their results.

Walking out, they climbed in the Hummer and headed to their next call. This one was a one month appointment to identify any problems with the installation and to iron out any misunderstandings that may have arisen since the installation. After receiving positive feedback on the installation and monitoring contract, they headed back to the building. Both had a desk full of paperwork to process before the day was out and they were anxious to get to it.

 _OK, so don't hate me. Last chapter tomorrow._

 _Myrna_


	30. Chapter 30

_There appears to be some confusion about the last chapter. I was attempting to reveal a return to normal at RangeMan in Trenton after all that has happened. By the reviews, I missed the mark. All mistakes are mine._

Epilogue

Stephanie and Ranger had returned to Miami a number of times for business reasons and had timed one of them for a mini family reunion.

Patricia had set it up, but cautiously advised all the adults that while Stephanie was excited to meet everybody, well, it might be slightly overwhelming at the same time.

Ranger had been by her side the entire afternoon, greeting people and watching over his Babe. He had been intrigued that a number of the attendees had recognized his name and were using RangeMan Miami as their security service for either business and/or residential. Word spread and a number of people were asking for more information on the security services RangeMan could provide.

Stephanie had been very surprised that she had such an extended number of people to meet and get to know, but she was attempting to keep them separate from her life in Trenton. After all, she was not about to burn any bridges.

~~~o0o~~~

Edna was recovering at a phenomenal rate but she wasn't confident yet of travelling outside, so Frank, Helen and Stephanie headed to the retirement community for a visit.

They crowded into her room and took a seat on whatever they could find, leaving Edna her favorite chair to relax in.

Stephanie had closed the door so nothing could get passed on up and down the hall.

She looked around at her family.

"I just wanted to update you on what's been going on", she began.

She cleared her throat nervously.

Frank, Helen and Edna stiffened in spite of themselves. Was this her farewell speech? Was she dropping them for her birth family? Was she and Ranger picking up roots and moving the head office back to Miami?

Stephanie looked at them shifting around. She could well understand their nervousness. It had been a tough time for them all.

Frank, Helen and Edna had earlier held a discussion without Stephanie and they felt that the best they could hope for was if any of this ever got out, they would acknowledge the gift of a child given to them to raise as their own. Edna had looked Helen in the eye and stated that while she might feel uncomfortable about the whole situation being discovered, what was done was done.

Stephanie's gaze zeroed in on Helen.

Helen was shifting uncomfortably. She had not agreed how they would deal if it came to light. She instead wanted to literally bury her head in the sand and hope that it all went away soon. She'd even broached the suggestion to Frank that they take a winter holiday and maybe forget to come back!

Frank looked at his wife. Was she starting to unravel again, just like she had oh so many years ago?

He looked at Edna and she was also looking at Helen. They did an almost invisible nod to each other. They would discuss this at a later time.

Finally Stephanie spoke. "It's been quite the journey over the past number of weeks and months. I'm not going to lie but there were a number of times as I was growing up I really doubted that I even belonged. Saying that I'm stating for the record that you are my family and looking back on my life I treasure all the happy moments and grieve with the sad.

There's the old saying that you can't choose your family but you can choose your friends. I needed my RangeMan family to help me get through this. I also needed my RangeMan friends to believe in me.

I'm hoping for your understanding as I come to grips with the realization that I was not conceived from the both of you. I want you to continue to love me for who I am. You are the family I grew up with sharing my secrets and trust."

Stephanie looked at her family sitting down.

"I've always taken pride in the fact that I had both Hungarian and Italian blood in me. I received the results of a test where through saliva they can track where I am really from. Guess what? I really do have both Eastern European and Italian ancestry, along with a very strong indicator that I have British ancestry in me too."

She looked at her family.

"I know it's not the Burg way, but I've been seeing someone who has helped me understand that what I'm feeling is normal. She helped me to remember that you loved me and gave me a safe place to grow up and find my way.

At the same time, she has encouraged me to continue my search for my birth mother. I know that Michelle is out there somewhere. I don't think she's dead, but I can't give you a definitive reason why I think that.

I'm working with someone in Miami who is – not was – Michelle's sister. She has so many contacts and since she continues to live in the area I think she can look into places and talk to people. All she needed was some direction on how to begin to search and now that she has the will and newfound skills, I am confident that she can provide a direction for us to pursue.

I on the other hand, know how to search on the computer. I seem to be able to think outside the box and maybe I can unearth something we can draw on.

I'm confident that we will find her. Someday."

She looked at the three of them again.

"If you're interested, I have some pictures. Some were taken at a family gathering that Ranger and I were invited to. It's really strange, but I can see a resemblance in a number of people there. Patricia, my birth-mothers only sister introduced me and completely put me at ease with all these new people I seem to be related to by birth."

Edna spoke for the first time since they had come into her room.

"Honey, we only wanted the best for you. At the same time, I guess we forgot that you deserved to hear the truth. I would love to see your pictures and hear any stories you might want to pass on."

Stephanie looked at her grandma. She had sounded so positive about wanting to know more and Stephanie moved to her. She leaned down and gave her a hug.

"Thanks grandma. I needed that."

She pulled some photos from her purse and sat down on the arm of Edna's chair.

"This is my birth aunt, Patricia Wilson. She's married to Murray and they have three really cute kids. They've invited me to come and stay whenever I'm in town. She's a Senior Chartered Professional Accountant for a large firm in Miami.

This is a picture of my birth grandparents. Their names were Jean and Earl Lawrence. They both passed away in 1996."

Frank stood up and moved to stand beside Edna's chair.

"Can I see them too, Pumpkin?"

Helen stayed in her chair, mulling over the conversation. She needed to talk to Valerie and get her views on the entire matter. She would know what needed to be done.

Stephanie showed another picture.

"This is artists' rendition of what Michelle might look like now. The artist took a picture of me and added another 15 years or so. Ranger arranged it and has forwarded this to all the security companies. Right now he's concentrating in Florida but if we hear anything to the contrary we can always expand that to the surrounding states. Patricia has also sent the picture to the Baptist Churches in Florida. If she's attending church, someone will recognize her."

It was an almost inner thought as she said to her family. "I wonder if I'm doing the right thing. She's been hiding for over 30 years. Do we have a right to dig her out?"

There was no answer to that.

~~~o0o~~~

Larry looked around their home.

The past few months had flown by. All the paperwork had come through and the house was finally theirs. They had moved out of Nancy's mothers' house and into this one, slowly purchasing new furniture as the need or want warranted. The moving truck with the stored items from RangeMan had arrived and was being poured over with glee, everyone excited to find items and mementos long forgotten.

Heritage Auction House had indeed put up the #9 Superman comic for auction and the interest had surprised even them. After all the fees and taxes had been calculated and charged, the cheque was in the Morrison bank account and they were feeling more relaxed in years.

Larry was in the process of setting up his own painting business and while it would be a one-man operation, he could work the hours and jobs he wanted. He had talked to Nancy and while she was enjoying working, there was some thought that when she was ready she would be leaving her job, staying home for the first time since the boys were born and taking on the position of bookkeeping for their new company.

Their boys were happy and doing well in school. Evan had been accepted into a number of accelerated high school courses for the winter term, confirming that his wish to become a doctor was possible if he kept his marks up.

Eddie had been presented with a Division 1 uniform and was improving with each practice or game. He had looked at his dad sitting so proudly in the stands when he scored the first goal Larry had ever seen him score. He too was looking at continuing on to college, hopefully selected on a full-ride soccer scholarship.

Nancy's mom had been surprised with a cleaning service to help around her home. Her arthritis was beginning to trouble her and not having to drag around a heavy vacuum or get down on her knees to wash floors was certainly something she could use. Nancy had pleaded with her mother to accept the help and had actually admonished her not to clean the house before the cleaning lady arrived!

~~~o0o~~~

Larry had kept careful track on what RangeMan had advanced him along with the plane ticket, and adding a sizeable amount for the medical assistance, the living accommodations and meals and in his opinion, unforeseen expenses, the certified cheque had been mailed directly to Tank. Larry had reasoned that if either Ranger or Stephanie received the cheque, it would be returned, and he wanted to express his appreciation for their help.

He and Les had kept up a loose line of communication and Larry chuckled to hear of Les's ever-continuing playboy activities. While he had never given in to anything as impulsive during his earlier years, he had secretly cheered on Les as he continued to show a total disregard to growing up.

Larry would never hear from RangeMan that Mary Margaret Morrison had been committed after the 30 day psychiatric assessment. In the report, It was noted that she was delusional and not in touch with reality. There were a number of indicators that she was suffering from a serious imbalance in her brain and that in the psychiatrists' opinion, she should be kept in a safe and controlled environment. It was also noted that she was living in the past, pining for her lost son, and completely ignoring the fact that she still had a living son and his family.

The court had ordered that a search warrant be issued on her house in Philadelphia after a tip had been anonymously forwarded to the Philadelphia Police Department. Now both Philadelphia and Trenton Police Departments were involved in the actions and perceived actions of one Mary Margaret Morrison. Photos of the wall of the office, and photos of the cage in the basement led to more charges, charges that would be served if and when she was released from the psychiatric facility. Interesting to note that when the search warrant was served, the box with the printing was nowhere to be seen.

Sheriffs were observed carrying out boxes of evidence, and the neighborhood stood outside on the sidewalk across the street with camera phones in hand.

In their collective opinion, the lady who had lived there was certifiably crazy.

~~~o0o~~~

The other three comics were safely stored in a bank vault and would be sold as the need or interest arose. Who knew, these comics might someday be worth even more and would make their retirement even easier. The boys' university expenses would be covered and if their parents played their cards right, the boys could start out their adult life with a bit of a nest egg of their own.

~~~o0o~~~

Six months later and Stephanie and Patricia were working hard.

Patricia Wilson was a senior accountant in a large firm by day, but after hours she was a lay minister with a Baptist Church congregation in Miami. Her faith had kept her strong through the uncertain years of not knowing what had happened to her sister Michelle. She was using those contacts now. Both Patricia and Stephanie reasoned that with a family so very strong in the faith that that feeling of comfort might lead Michelle to reach out in her time of need.

It was Patricia's idea to contact all the Baptist Churches in Florida checking back in their log books for a young girl who had come to their church. A meal, a cot to sleep on, or assistance with medical needs. It would all have been carefully documented.

Trailing somebody after disappearing over 30 years ago was proving to be difficult to say the least. Memories fade after time and unfortunately asking about a girl with curly hair and very blue eyes wasn't much to go on.

They had already received one tidbit of information. It appears that Michelle had indeed headed to her home church after fleeing the Morrison house that night. She had been found sleeping on a bench in the back garden by the newly hired caretaker and had been taken in, fed and given a cot to sleep on. Notes to the log stated that she had disappeared just a few hours later that day.

Another tidbit came in. A young girl matching Michelle's description had been seen at a Baptist Church in northern Florida for a few days. She had partaken of the Sunday feast but had not indulged in conversation with the parishioners. The minister had noted that she seemed very shy and hadn't been willing to divulge much in the way of personal information.

They had a direction and with renewed enthusiasm and also with the use of Facebook, something might come in.

Patricia had scorned the entire idea of Facebook until her friend Amy contacted her about Stephanie wanting to connect. Now, she was using it and amazed how many people were willing to check things out. Her message box held messages of hope and offers to do what they could. Patricia passed on relevant notes to Stephanie so that she could direct her searches.

Patricia had been adamant that she would never stoop to looking at pets and wild animals on the Facebook site; well, until she saw just the cutest puppy picture one day.

~~~o0o~~~

Looking back, it had been quite the roller-coaster ride.

She had learned so much about a person who she couldn't even imagine knowing about just a few short months ago. Funny how life had thrown her a few curveballs, but she was proud of the fact that she had risen above the difficulties and had made it work.

She continued to visit the Plum household for suppers and her beloved Grandma Edna was treated to lots of visits. These were the family she had grown up with and they were forever in her hearts.

Valerie had been told of the circumstances and she had pursed her lips, promising that no word would ever come from her. She was living in the Burg after all and tongues would wag for weeks and months if that ever got out. She had advised her mom to stop worrying about the whole thing. Val was showing some backbone and promised Stephanie in a meeting over coffee that she was watching and keeping an eye out and an ear to the ground with respect to her mom.

Vinnie, the slime ball that he was, stood true to his word and nothing was ever said about that room in Philadelphia, or the musings way back when.

She was in contact with Larry. He and his family were happy and he was becoming more confident of his ability to look after his family in their new setting.

~~~o0o~~~

Stephanie was sitting at her desk at RangeMan. There was another note from Patricia and she had just replied.

A warm hand brushed up against the back of her neck and unconsciously she leaned into the loving gesture.

She looked up just in time to accept a soft kiss from her husband.

It was two years since they had been married and they were stealing away to a secret destination. Their bags were packed and waiting in the car.

Tank had been advised some days before that he had the office for at least a week and he'd grumbled back that they were over the newlywed period now and it was time to start acting their age.

Ranger had promptly pulled his Babe toward him, leaned her backwards right in front of Tank and had given her a mind blowing kiss.

Tank harrumphed and had headed to his office, closing the door behind him.

"Dammit to hell, go find a room you two!"

 _Authors Note: Thank you for reading and following along on this journey. I treasured each and every review or musing and am ever so grateful that you took the time to encourage me to continue._

 _Myrna_


End file.
